<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ready, Set, Stay Alive! by NightmareSocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068102">Ready, Set, Stay Alive!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareSocks/pseuds/NightmareSocks'>NightmareSocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Eventual Romance, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major injuries, Mention of torture, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, Oikawa Akaashi and Yams are kinda the mcs, Rated for swearing, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, Some side pairings such as kagehina Kuroken and TanaKiyo, Somewhat of a SAO crossover, Tags May Change, Temporary Character Death, author tries to be funny at times, chapters will have mentions of graphic scenes, game classes, homophobia might be mentioned a few times, i cant do that, it depends, not beta read we die like men, not that there will be a lot of that, pls not that graphic tho, powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>65,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareSocks/pseuds/NightmareSocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Empire of Adventure was a game created for people who wanted to experience a game as if they were in the game physically. A virtual reality-based game with the ability to let players feel, taste, hear, see, and smell everything like it was their actual reality. With these reasons, the game had skyrocketed at the market as the century's best-produced game, even with its limited copies being sold every month. </p><p>But the game wasn't as it seemed. As one day the game takes a turn for the worst, players now being stuck in the game until they're able to clear the ten challenges set out for them. And death is no option as it only leads to an eternal slumber of darkness, having to survive in a game that's far from a reality they once knew is a challenge. Building relationships and trust, one thing leads to the other.</p><p>Oikawa, Akaashi and Yamaguchi all found themselves in a situation they have no clue on to handle, waking up in a completely new world with challenges and obstacles they will struggle to get through with. They learn to trust, they learn secrets and family issues they knew nothing of before. Choosing the right path and being sure not to stray onto the path leading to despair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning of Survival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yahoo~<br/>I've been pulling up with a lot of HQ!! fics lately and I guess I'll strike with a chaptered fic this time. Uhm yeah, this will be inspired by sword art online as you can see, a video game world how lovely. A heads up is that this might be slow, but I'll try to update every Sunday if I manage that, also English is not my first language so there might be a few or a lot of grammar mistakes and I apologize for that.</p><p>Though I hope you will be able to enjoy this story!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa slowly opened his eyes, but quickly resolved to squint as he felt the throbbing of a headache in his head. With fingers pinching the bridge of his nose he tried to push himself off the ground and into a seated position. As the throbbing subdued Oikawablinked a couple of times to somewhat get used to the dark space around him, not being able to make out any shapes or forms for that matter. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” Oikawa called out into the darkness, hoping he would get a response but all he got was the silence from the void around him. </p><p> </p><p>Looking around his sight slowly started to get accustomed and making out stuff got easier, but it did not help him get a clear understanding of his current whereabouts. The ground he was still seated on felt cold under his thighs, the temperature slowly seeped into his bones causing a chill. Oikawa stretched a hand slowly out, fingertips colliding with a rough surface, and he made the assumption it was a stone wall. Summoning energy he was sure he did not have much of he used the wall as support to get up on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Knees almost buckled under his weight and Oikawa resolved to fully leaning on the wall in a half wall crouch as the throb of his headache return as if it was a truck colliding with him. Oikawa stared at the ground beneath him, trying his best to wrack through his brain for answers as to how in god’s name did he end up here.</p><p> </p><p>From somewhere in the dark Oikawa heard something that sounded like a rock being kicked into a wall. At first, an unrecognizable amount of fear seared through his veins, making him paralyzed and staring with wide eyes into the pitch-black space.</p><p> </p><p>“Makki? Mattsun?” Oikawa’s hoarse voice bounced off the walls in an echo, “Is that you two? Where are we?”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa again was left in silence. A silence so thick and suffocating his thoughts were beginning to get too loud for him. Each second felt like a minute and Oikawa continued to wait for an answer, on anything that would give him a clear answer as to where he was and how he could get home.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there anyone out there?” Oikawa tried again. Voice now cracking as the air around him was starting to drop, chills going down his spine and the hairs on his body rising. Oikawa found himself grabbing the fabric that was around his body to wrap tighter around his body and try to stop his shaking.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa could make out the faint muffled sound of the clicks against the stone ground. They sounded fast as if the person or thing was hurrying towards Oikawa’s location and the boy strained his eyes to see if he could spot anything.</p><p> </p><p>And then his eyes caught something that was at a steady pace growing bigger. Red dots seemed to glow in the dark as they grew closer to him, Oikawa could make out the panting and the smell of rotting flesh. Heart hammered in his chest as he realised in pure horror that whatever came for him was far from being humane. The thing slowed down, Oikawa knew it was not far from him from the sound of its breaths and the low growl it let.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa gulped. Fearing for his life as he held eye contact with the glowing red eyes. He had no clue what he was looking at, all he could make out was how it smelt like death and the scraping of the beast’s claws on the stone. It was a noise that cut deep into his soul.</p><p> </p><p>Contemplating a potential escape route Oikawa moved his eyes around, but all was too dark and he feared if he looked away too long the beast would launch towards him. So they stood in the darkness in a stare-off. Oikawa felt around with his hand if he could find something and he gripped something that felt like it could be made out of wood.</p><p> </p><p>Slow and steady he lifted his arm, gripping the thing tight in his grasp and the beast must have noticed him moving around and it growled. A kind of growl that made your insides churn, your chest tightens, and have you write your will as death was knocking on your door.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly Oikawa threw the thing and bolted for it. He heard the beast let out a short whimper as the plank hit the ground with a clank. Then it let out a roar probably chasing after Oikawa. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa dared not to look back as he ran. On his mind, he was simply thinking he had to survive, but as he ran blindly in the endless darkness he felt hopeless almost. Oikawa woke in a strange place and now was running for his life, this was or it had to be a nightmare that felt too real.</p><p> </p><p>Pain exploded in his ankle and Oikawa toppled over, a scream stuck in his throat as he rolled across the ground. Wind knocked out of him he whimpered and groaned, trying to push himself off the ground but no avail. And as he looked up he noticed a small source of sunlight from somewhere and it was coincidentally pointed towards his attacker.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa simply stared with tear-filled eyes as the pain and fear he felt was getting to him.</p><p> </p><p>The beast looked like nothing he had seen before. With the face of a wolf, red and white fur, a set of teeth that looked sharper than any knife Oikawa had seen. It seemed to grin at him, amusement in its red eyes that bore into Oikawa’s soul. The beast seemed to drag its coat, matted and full of grime, it was a gigantic beast. </p><p> </p><p>It then pounced.</p><p> </p><p>It happened so fast Oikawa had no time to react and could only muster enough to shriek out in pure fear and his world turned black, the last thing he saw being the wide-open mouth of the beast going for him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>----------------</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Pausing his movements Nishinoya turned his head towards the village just behind the arena he found himself alone in. He could have sworn he had heard something that came from the abandoned place. Putting his dagger back in the sheath he contemplated going over to check the village.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone who did play the game knew it was advised againts to ever enter the village nicknamed Hell. Originally the place had gotten name Hell from the Norwegian word which meant Good fortune. It used to be a village of good loot, every player who went there always exited with new gear that was better than their old. After the village had been used for just a month it started glitches. Players dying from mysterious happenings, their loot disappearing, reports strange smells, and the server breaking down. </p><p> </p><p>Nishinoya could not shake the feeling off from the sound he had heard. A scream of distress and terror. Almost made him chill to the bone. Having exited the training grounds and eyeing Hell he studied how run down the place looked. The houses looked at the brink of falling apart, the wooden roofs had holes and windows were broken. The entrance to the village had fallen apart at this point and Nishinoya found it interesting how fast the village had transformed after people stopped going to it.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments passed with Nishinoya simply staring at the place before he made up his mind to inspect the place. He knew it would be a bad idea if he died and lost all his levels, but his curiosity was too strong to ignore so he went on his merry way over to Hell. Mentally preparing himself for a challenge againts whatever beast inside the place.</p><p> </p><p>He stood by the entrance, staring at the sign that had fallen down and now hung onto one of the pillars with a corner. Hell was written in a sophisticated font and once used to be black letters on a white background, but now the whole sign had turned brown with rust. Making it hard to read.</p><p> </p><p>A cold wind blew from the streets that were dead with silence making Nishinoya shiver and he now thought about turning around to go back to Roseby to meet up with Tanaka and ignore the noise he had heard just moments earlier. Nishinoya eyed the dark street once more, take note of he could barley see far into the place, the further away it got the darker it appeared. As if it was a black hole sucking in all light.</p><p> </p><p>As he turned around, back now facing the creepy street, his ears picked up on the sound of something hitting the ground with a loud thud. There was a loud crash that came from the darkness as whatever had fallen probably hit a bunch of scrap materials. An eerie silence filled the air, and Nishinoya felt as the air had got heavy and harder to breathe as he as well waited for something to happen.</p><p> </p><p>A shriek filled with raw fear ripped through the air and Nishinoya jumped back in shock, losing his footing and fall flat on his bottom. His heart hammered in his chest as the scream echoed inside his head. The terrifying tone of it was enough to have Nishinoya shaking and clambering to get onto his feet and make a dash for it towards the main village to seek his friends.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>----------------</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You’re saying you heard someone scream inside of Hell? The village no one enters anymore?” Tanaka asked with a tone that clearly showed he did not believe a word that came out of the shorter guy’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“You gotta believe me- I know what I heard!” Nishinoya insisted as he stood up from his chair. Said chair making a screech as it was pushed againts the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna know what I believe,” Tanaka said, “I believe you’ve let those ghost stores go to your head. No one enters the village anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Nishinoya dropped his head, looking down at the table as he thought back to the village. He was he had heard something and that it was not part of his imagination. There was no way that could be it as it felt too real. Hell was known for strange happenings, but the shriek sounded like a human that was stuck in a helpless situation and the way it had abruptly been cut of mid-scream.</p><p> </p><p>“Here.” Kiyoko set down a plate in front of Nishinoya’s face which had him look up the girl who promptly sat down in the seat beside Tanaka. Kiyoko looked at him, “It could just be a player who’s just messing around Noya.”</p><p> </p><p>Nishinoya thought about that. There was a big possibility that could be the thing as well. Just a random player who wanted to play a prank on someone who happened to be nearby. The assassin plopped down in his seat and picked up a cucumber from the sandwich Kiyoko had brought, he silently munched on it. Going over in his thoughts that he should just forget about this situation and continue to play the game like he always did. No way he would let a potential silly prank get to him and make his bones shiver.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. I’ll forget about it, probably just someone being an ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. Don’t let it get to you!” Tanaka smiled, “Anyways- I got news! I heard that there is a possibility the game creator is making an appearance today to inform about a new update for Empire of Adventure. I guess that we’re getting new land.”</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoko shook her head, “I’m sure it’s just information about the bug that happened last week.”</p><p> </p><p>Swallowing a mouthful of water Nishinoya piped up, “You mean the logout glitch? That was weird. I feared I would be stuck here for a moment.” </p><p>“Yeah being stuck here would be cool and all,” Tanaka mumbled, tasting at the thought of living and being stuck in a game, “But I’m sure at some point I would grow sick of it. You know I wouldn’t be able to see my sister and help around.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty sure it’s impossible to lock four thousand players in a game,” Said Nishinoya.</p><p> </p><p>“Who knows.” Kiyoko shrugged her shoulders, she pulled a book out of her bag. As she was in the bard class, a magician class wherein you used music, she often would sit down and read multiple music books to gather more sings and their different effects when it came to either healing, fighting, or manipulation.</p><p> </p><p>The trio fell into a comfortable silence as the two boys ate and Kiyoko read her book. Around them, the other players were chatting with each other, the tavern was a busy place in the afternoon as many came to eat. You could get hungry in the game as well as that was part of the in-real-life effect and charm the game had given. Nishinoya somewhat zoned out as he enjoyed the taste of the sandwich, thinking about different tactics he could try using as he had been able to master his class much better than he had three months ago.</p><p> </p><p>In Empire of Adventures, there are different classes each player get when they first sign up. How it was handed out is a mystery, Nishinoya got the assassin class which gives him certain strengths in the different categories. He has high speed, high jump, a sneak and shadow function that made a surprise attack so much easier. His next goal is to master the close combat skill that he still struggled with mastering as Tanaka managed to get him every time he tried.</p><p> </p><p>A glass chattering brought him quickly back to reality and Nishinoya’s gaze immediately went over to where he thought the noise had come from. </p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the tavern, a girl stood frozen as water pooled around her legs. She was hunched over and seemed almost frozen as she stood unmoving in her spot. A different player ran up to her, shaking her but the player stayed unresponsive.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Nishinoya squinted, confusion filled him as he wondered if there was a new glitch in the system. A blue light caught his gaze as the feet of the girl started to break apart into light particles, the particles that appeared when the player had died. It travelled up her legs fast and Nishinoya did not have time to mention it as she exploded into the glittery dust.</p><p> </p><p>The other girl who had run up to her looked petrified staring at the spot the girl had just stood in. She looked around and mostly everyone was completely silent apart from the low murmur of others trying to discuss what happened.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes suddenly shot wide open and the same thing happened again, but the girl managed to open her mouth and force out her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t log out-” then she disappeared.</p><p>Nishinoya stood up from his chair. Kiyoko and Tanaka followed suit just as more people began to freeze and disappear. Panic arose quickly as everyone realised they could in fact, not log out and the players who were starting to vanish were screaming how it hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Nishinoya tried to take a step but found his whole body frozen. Every muscle in his body stopped working and he felt as if his heart was being squeezed in his chest. All he could move around was his eyes and he could see how Tanaka had rushed over to him, his lips were moving but Nishinoya could not make out a single noise. All he heard was his thoughts and the blood rushing to his ears, his legs felt as if they were being torn apart slowly and the feeling travelled up his body. He tried summoning the settings bar so he could try to log out and stop the pain, but nothing happened and his throat now felt tight. His vision exploded into white and he saw nothing, the pain stopped and he was relieved. </p><p> </p><p>Opening his eyes again Nishinoya blinked a couple of times. He had not realised he had even closed them in the first place. The bright light had faded and he heard the chaotic murmur of people around him and it took him forever to get used to the light again.</p><p> </p><p>Around him was a massive crowd of players. By looking around Nishinoya concluded that he found himself in the game’s main arena that was used when there was an important announcement from the creator himself. Nishinoya looked around in hopes of finding his two friends, but the crowd was too massive and he too short, he could not see anything. </p><p> </p><p>“The sky!” Someone shouted which had Nishinoya look up at the blue sky as it quickly turned black. All light disappeared and the volume of the crowd rose as they were sent into a panic.</p><p> </p><p>The once blue sky had turned completely dark and slowly red and orange will the sky, almost as if it was mimicking a fire. Nishinoya stayed silent, mind wracking with thoughts of possible outcomes, and waited for the next step. He was sure this was maybe just a ploy set up by the creator. Maybe it was a new update and they wanted to introduce particularly.</p><p> </p><p>Seconds later the sky exploded in green and the fire was replaced with a vibrant green that had Nishinoya’s head spin at how bright it was.</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>Everyone is gathered.” </em> </b>A voice boomed over the arena, sending everyone into dead silence. Nishinoya looked around along with the others for the source of the voice. The sky crackled and a figure started appearing out of thin air. Piece by piece the figure turned into something that could be described as something human yet not human. </p><p> </p><p>A cloak made of dark green and black floated in the air, from the hood poked a face out. Well, it was not a face. It was a skull, no skin or anything, just a human skull with the same green as the sky glowing from its eye holes. The figure floated above them in the sky, it was massive, and Nishinoya felt as if the skull was scanning the crowd for the weakest to take them out. This was something no one had experienced before.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“<b> <em>You’re all probably confused.”</em> </b> The voice was raspy and crisp as if it had not spoken in many years. A voice that sounded as if had been recorded on a device then forgotten for years. The thing lifted a hand, it was simply a gloved hand and it held its hand over the crowd, “ <b> <em>Fear not I will go over the basics. Everything has a purpose. I want to start with an apology, the summoning here must have been painful for you. That was not my intention.”</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Nishinoya felt a chill run down his spine as the green orbs stopped in his general direction and he stumbled a step backwards, his back bumping into someone else. He turned around to apologise but the words stopped in his throat as he stared at the person that was dressed in a tattered black cloak. Their face hidden was hidden by the hood and they did not seem bothered by the fact Nishinoya had bumped into them.</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>Now.” </em> </b> Nishinoya looked back up, a screen had appeared over the arena, “ <b> <em>Let me explain. Empire of Adventure is my prized possession and the game I have worked on for the longest time. A project that will fulfil my life goal. The sense gear you all own to be able to experience the game at his fullest potential is my key to being able to have this function. The game is no longer a game for you all, it’s now a matter of survival of the strongest, the smartest. A single wrong step in the game and you fall dead, you’ll plunge into eternal darkness. This game is now your new reality.”</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Questions raced in Nishinoya’s mind. He had no idea what the thing was talking about. Is this no longer being a game? Had the joking conversation he had earlier with Kiyoko and Tanaka about being stuck in the game been true, and they jinxed themselves? Nishinoya worried about his friends that he still had no clue about their whereabouts.</p><p> </p><p>“This has to be a joke!” </p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>A joke? No. This is reality,” </em> </b> It said clapping its hand and the crystal screen turned on, “ <b> <em>I want you to pay attention to this.” </em> </b> Quicker than anyone could react, its hand shot into a crowd and picked up a random player. It was a boy that now struggled in the grasp of the creature. The green orbs it had for eyes started glowing more intensely as it stared at the boy in its grasp and slowly Nishinoya watched how the boy’s mouth opened, a clear orb floated out from his mouth and exploded into a fine dust. For the boy, he as well turned into nothing but a sad, dull, green sparkle.</p><p> </p><p>The screen then changed from black to show an image. It soon turned into a video of Live news broadcast in front of what looked to be an apartment complex. The police had made a barricade by the entrance as the paramedics seemed to roll a stretcher out. It was hard to notice but one could make out the faintest shape of a boy on it as he was wheeled into the ambulance, a hysterical woman followed after as she cried for her son.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Mere minutes ago a woman called in distress as she found her son unresponsive as he wore the sense gear that is used to play Empire of Adventure, a virtual reality-based game that gives the player a full sense experience. Feeling everything such as pain, and being able to smell-” </em>The news reporter stopped speaking as commotion began behind her. One of the paramedics came running out from the ambulance towards the camera in hysteria.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Don’t take the gear off! Whatever you do! Do not take the gear of your child or friend- or anyone for that matter! Whatever is happening is that something is injected into their bloodstream, killing them in an instant!”  </em></p><p> </p><p>The screen shut off and Nishinoya felt himself tremble. That boy who just died in the game must have been the same in the broadcast, right? He had died in the game- so how did he die in real life?</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>Die in the game and a poisonous and fatal serum is injected into you and will result in a painless death.” </em> </b> It said almost proud of what it had seen on the screen. “ <b> <em>If the gear is removed as well- the same serum will be shot into the body, it’s better to leave it on and let you sort it out yourself and win the game. How do you win the game? Complete Tower of Quests and every survivor of the game will be brought back alive to the real world. Have fun adventurers.” </em> </b>And then it vanished, taking the green sky with him.</p><p> </p><p>It was dead silent as everyone soaked in the information. A life-changing experience that could result in their deaths or loved one’s deaths. Nishinoya had no clue on what he should do now. Tower of Quests was the hardest thing in the whole game and no one never really been able to win over it even before this day. It had ten floors in total and each floor being more difficult than the other, and one had to complete all ten in one go to win.</p><p> </p><p>Nishinoya snapped his head up from staring at the ground and looked around, he had to find Kiyoko and Tanaka first. He had to make sure they were okay and that they could figure out something together as to what they should proceed to do. </p><p> </p><p>Spotting the exit of the arena he made up his mind to make a run for it, but at that time the whole arena had had enough time to soak in everything and everything erupting into full-blown chaos. Players dropping to the ground in despair as they realised they might never see family nor friends again.</p><p> </p><p>Nishinoya pushed through the crowd, blinking away his tears as he clenched his jaw. Focused on his task. He would win this game and bring them out safe and sound.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Train Station</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sugawara made up his mind that crying over the situation would not be any help and he has to fight for survival like the many other players. By taking the hidden passage to the train station he has a little adventure along with his companion Willow</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back with a new chapter!!<br/>Idk I feel like the ending was kinda forced and fast but I was not sure what to write there<br/>Anyways I still hope you enjoy this ^^<br/>ps. pardon grammar mistakes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the sky returned to its normal blue hues and the thing in the sky disappeared into nothing but green smoke the mass of people stayed in complete silence for what felt like minutes or maybe hours. Sugawara had slowly sunk on his knees, shock taking over and shutting down his body as he had no idea where to go from now on. Just mere days ago he had quit his guild because of the toxic environment between players, he would not have a team he could work together with to make it out in one piece. He was done for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of a shrill scream went deaf upon Sugawara’s ears as he had blocked the world out. He knew the crowd had begun moving around him. He knew how people were forming groups and plan promises to stick together and survive as one. But Sugawara’s gaze stayed locked onto the ground, fingers plucking at moss between the cracks in panic. Thoughts raced around his mind, he could not differentiate between them and everything was all one mass of everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara remembered the look on the mom in the video as she heard the news of her son that had died. Despair and denial. He thought about his parents how they must feel now that his body in the real world laid unresponsive and in a comatose state. As his vision started to blur with unshed tears and his body trembled with each breath he took, Sugawara felt lost with no rational thoughts coming to mind. Clueless as to what to do as his next step.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Droplets of tears darkened the ground beneath him as they rolled off the tip of his nose. Sugawara quickly brought the back of his hand up to his face and tried to wipe them away but more came after them, he sniffled and swallowed the annoying lump that grew in the back of his throat. Finally, have managed to raise his head from the ground the scenery around him knocked him back into reality, he could hear the cries of people around him. Not far from him a group of girls were trying to console their friend who had fallen onto the ground, balled up as she cried with the force of someone throwing up. The friends were all crying as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara could feel the cold tears slowly trail down his cheeks as he looked around. It was reality emptier than before, many had left, some stayed behind in a state similar to Sugawara himself. Lost and confused, some being in a state of absolute hopelessness and mirrored the look of ghosts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment of clarity had Sugawara finally find a logical mindset. He simply had to live. That was it for him, to survive and get back to the real world as fast as possible to stop his parents from worrying too much. The faster he got the less they would have to worry for him to awake, or if he ever would. There was no use for him to cry that would help no one and would be a one-way ticket to failure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara wiped the remaining wetness off his face and pushed himself up from the ground. By his side, he had a small bag he carried all his necessary stuff, weapons, books, extra cloaks, potions, and his valuables. The bag looked small but it had an endless amount of storage, one of Sugawara’s proudest loot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hands still trembling as he opened the bag to look for his map. To be able to start whatever this journey would be for him, he needed his map to figure out which of the villages would be best to start with. He fished the old parchment paper that at first simply looked blank as he rolled it out, but as Sugawara waved his hand over the paper drawings and writings appeared as if it was being drawn again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking around Sugawara thought about taking someone from the plaza along with him, but they all seemed to have someone to be with them so he decided against it and just went on his own until he maybe was lucky enough to run into anyone in the same boots as him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara knew that just behind the arena there was a system of alleyways that were often never in use, a great way as well to use when you needed to use the train station as using the right path would bring you there in time, but choosing the wrong path you are most likely to end up walking your entire life. Now that there was no reset button, Sugawara wanted to take no risks so he would be using the map.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Casting one last look behind to make sure he was not being followed Sugawara slipped into the darkness of the alleyways. The area was mostly always dark as the sun had barely any chance of giving some of its light because each of the houses' roofs was so close together it simply blocked the sun. Sugawara knew he had one lantern in his bag but he felt like he should save it for another time, and didn't want to waste one silly walk through the alleyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, he decided to summon a little friend of his. A Will’O Wisp was one of his most common summonses, it was an easy summon and was his first, and he had gotten very comfortable with this on little Will’ O Wisp that did not mind being summoned so he could use it as a little guide lamp. Sugawara always paid the little spirit as thanks by giving it sweets as it seemed to like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Under his breath, he mumbled the summoning chant as he closed his eyes. Focusing all his energy in opening the door between the human- and spirit world to let it out, but also making sure Sugawara accidentally did not let out more than necessary. He did not know what would happen if he let more than one out or if a spirit he had no control over tried to escape. It would probably end in a fatal blow on his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara felt someone soft and warm wrap around his pointy finger and he slowly opened his eyes to the small blue light in front of him. The little Will’ O Wisp had wrapped its tiny arms around Sugawara’s finger as a greeting, the blue light it emitted barely illuminated the area but it was enough for Sugawara to make his way around without tripping and falling on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling softly at the spirit, “It’s good to see you again,” Sugawara said as he rubbed the top of the Will’ O Wisp’s head. The lantern spirit’s tiny eyes crinkled and its light got a tad bit brighter, showing how it was happy to be with him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a while since I summoned you,” Sugawara said with a small sigh, “Did you hear what is currently going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lantern spirit nodded its small head, looking sad and rubbed its tiny cheek against Sugawara, probably to try and comfort him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s weird to think the game I used to love coming home from school to play for hours, now will be the downfall of my life.” Sugawara felt pressure build up in his throat and he swallowed, “But, I can’t give up, so I have to fight for survival. We can’t be here crying, we have to keep on moving. I will do that and will you help me, Willow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow was the name that Sugawara had given it after a couple of times he had summoned it. And to show its support to help him along the way, Willow floated up to Sugawara’s face, the blue light shining the brightest he had ever seen it shine, and Willow seemed to look at him with determination and it quickly patted Sugawara’s nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara smiled brightly, “Thank you! Let’s start our adventure of getting out of Roseby first. I was thinking of taking the train to Frostad and I’m hoping you’ll give me some light I can use to get through the alleyways?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow nodded, turning around to look down at the map and scanning its surroundings. A couple of seconds passed and it looked back at Sugawara, holding up a tiny arm as it jumped down on the ground. Willow bounced a little to regain its balance before signalling Sugawara to start following as it had found the best way out of the labyrinth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara quickly followed Willow after having stuffed the map back into his bag. When Willow was leading the way through stuff it remained silent, not very interactive as it wanted to keep focusing on the trail it had picked out. Sugawara did not mind the silence between them as it gave him time to think about his next step after getting to Frostad, he thought about maybe going back to the guild but it appeared that Willow knew his thoughts and it turned around angrily staring at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry sorry I won’t go back to the guild,” Sugawara apologized with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pleased with the answer Willow began floating down the path again and Sugawara trailed after in a slow pace so he did not accidentally step on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara stifled a sigh as he came to the conclusion he needed to lay low for a few days at least. He knew the guild members still did not like him and probably would use this as a chance to get rid of him forever out of spite after what had happened. To put it short, Sugawara punched the guild leader in the face and then ran off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The memory kinda made him giggle a little as the faces of everyone had been so funny and the punch was worth being shunned and thrown out from the guild. It was a breath of fresh air in his opinion, and he was much better on his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lost in his mind he almost did not take notice in Willow having stopped in its track, which had him almost step on the tiny spirit but he thankfully managed to dodge stepping on it and permanently offend it. Sugawara stumbled a few steps ahead of Willow and turned around to look at the spirit and ask what was wrong. A Will’ O Wisp only stopped when they sensed something dangerous out something that was very out of the ordinary in their path. Sugawara feared he had been followed all this time and his senses were on alert, hand slowly crept towards his bag to get the dagger he had out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the weapon gripped in his hand he looked down at Willow who was glowing a pale and faintly blue, a defence mechanism to hide from a possible predator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara was about to ask what was wrong, but Willow gained its colour back and simply continued forward again. The summoner stared at the spirit in slight confusion but decided against putting his weapon away as he followed after. Sugawara found it a bit weird and for some reason could not shake the uneasiness he had lingering on his back, so keeping the dagger in his hand made him feel better and ready for any sudden attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued their walk in minutes of pure silence, Sugawara’s footsteps that bounced off the walls and the distant drip of water being the only noise that filled the space. At any minute now Sugawara knew the exit of the alleyway would appear and still he felt the same unease from minutes ago, even though Willow was still going without any problems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara had feared that the thing Willow had detected had turned their presence off as they could be in the thief or assassin class, which are two classes Sugawara would gladly avoid coming in contact with as he sucked at close combat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Willow, are we there yet?” Sugawara asked in the end, breaking the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lantern spirit twinkled twice, which meant yes and Sugawara thanked the heavens for that. As much as he was nervous about arriving back in Frostad, he was more agitated by the eerie feeling of the alleyways. The darkness around him seemed endless and he hated when they passed areas with split paths he always felt like he was being watched by something lurking in the darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like he felt now as they walked through an intersection that split into seven possible ways to take. The hairs on Sugawara’s neck stood up as he felt a chill go down his back, everything in his body on high alert as he for sure knew that there was something in one of these dark alleyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow had stopped as well and had climbed up on Sugawara’s shoulder, no longer glowing bright blue and instead almost looked like it had turned grey. Sugawara looked at each of the roads that seemed to lead into nothing but endless darkness. He knew this was probably the last step in the labyrinth before the train station.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the roads simply did not feel like the others and Sugawara held his breath. He tried to use his ears the best he could, to pick out an unnatural sound, something besides the drip-drop of water and the subtle whistle of the wind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he heard it. His head turned to the alleyway that was right ahead from them. He could hear the faintest sound of heavy footsteps as if they were dragging their whole body. Something sounded like heavy and pained breathing, it seemed to get closer the more the seconds passed, and Sugawara was slowly available to make out the sound of pained short groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara looked at Willow who as well seemed to be looking towards the road ahead. Its little blue face had a form of curiosity written on it and Willow patiently waited. It did not seem afraid of whatever was in the shadows, so Sugawara felt as if he should not be as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Sugawara almost clasped a hand over his mouth as he said that. His voice echoed in the silence and he for sure probably alerted everything that hid in the shadows of the darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The steps seemed to be more hurried now and almost sounded desperate. At the sound, Sugawara’s heart started racing and he held his dagger out in front of him in a sad attempt at looking a bit threatened. The little lantern that let out a faint yellow light was enough to illuminate the roads around them and out from the darkness a white-cloaked body stumbled forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being caught off guard Sugawara jumped back with a scream caught in his throat, throwing his dagger up in the air and it landed with a clang on the stone ground. A hand over his chest as he tried to calm his racing heart. Willow as well looked like it almost had experienced a heart attack and had a tiny hand over its chest, it was also hiding in Sugawara’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cloaked body stirred, they laid face down and their hood covered their head and put a hand on the ground. Sugawara took a notice of how the white fabric was torn and stained red, almost blood-soaked. The lantern above him was not the best light so much more was hard to see at the distance that was between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With arms shaking violently the figure managed to push their upper body up, breathing heavily as they tried to push themselves fully up on their legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara contemplated going over and helping, but he feared they might be acting as a ploy to get him over and help them, only to then stab him and rob his stuff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wobbly on their legs they simply fell back onto their butt and Sugawara now saw how dirty the cloak that had to be pure white was. Grime, dirt and blood mixed covered most of their chest and it was torn places around the chest. It was the first time Sugawara had seen actual blood in the game, usually, it was only particles covering the wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara inched closer, Willow tugging his hair to make him stop as it let out a tiny squeak of despair. The summoner ignored the spirit and got a good meter away from the person, “Hey, are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-are-” The person stopped to cough, their voice hoarse and barely audible, “Are you human?” They asked, voice trembling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am human,” Sugawara said, finding the question very weird, “What about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person let out a puff of air, almost sounding relieved, “I- I’m human!” They tried standing again, unsteady on their feet they got closer. Sugawara now saw how they looked to be limping and before he knew it, they were right in front of him. Holding onto Sugawara for dear life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara wanted to jump back and push them away, but the strength from the person caught him off guard and he stumbled backwards. Tripping over his own feet and tumbling onto the ground, with the person landing beside him with a whimper. Sugawara wanted to be annoyed and angry at whoever the person was as he did not have time for this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t leave me-” They desperately tried to push themselves up again and at how close they had gotten their face had been revealed under the hood. Brown eyes stared into Sugawara’s own, their eyes filled with unshed tears and pure fear. There was blood on the left side of their face and a bleeding cut on their lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to you?” Sugawara asked with a whisper, he was in shock. This person looked beat and as if they had just escaped their death. They smelt exactly like the forbidden village as well and Sugawara felt fear in his bones as he thought about what kind of creature could do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person coughed into their fist, Sugawara could see blood splatter on it, they swallowed, “This has to be a nightmare. It was the biggest thing I’ve seen, a big wolf- no lion- no I-” They seemed to be in a distressed state of mind, “It was big and it hurt. I thought I was done for. I don't know how I escaped….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you escape?” Sugawara felt panic bloom in his chest. If this person came from Hell that meant the alleyway system was connected to that place somehow, which also meant whatever had attacked them could follow after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember- It had the face of a wolf but it was so big… the size of an elephant? No- a lion. Its fur was red-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara stopped them, “A Fenrir wolf. Its fur isn’t red, that’s blood coated fur.” He knew that once a Fenrir wolf had found a prey they wanted, they never stopped hunting for it, following and toying with it, “It’s still after you, it let you escape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The person stiffened, shakes wracking their body, “Please- help me!” They begged as they jumped forward to latch onto Sugawara, “I don’t know what’s going on nor where I am- please you have to-” They stopped and head snapped towards the way they had just come from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wr-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They put a hand up to Sugawara’s lips and he almost gagged at the taste of blood that got onto his lips, they stared at Sugawara with horror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s here,” They whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara’s eyes widened and he looked towards Willow, signalling for it to reveal the road they had to take to get out of the place. Willow got the gist and quickly floated towards the right way, it was the path closest to them thankfully so escaping was hopefully an easy thing to do. Sugawara scrambled up to his feet and searched for his dagger, he needed that in case he had to do something drastic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person on the floor was frozen in fear and Sugawara did not judge them for that, being completely understanding as he would have been as well if he was them. After having found the dagger he quickly grabbed the person’s arm, wincing as he felt how wet and sticky they were from the blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on!” Sugawara whispered harshly, yanking them after him as he hurried for the alleyway Willow had shown was the right one. The spirit has already started going down the road so he went into a slight sprint to keep up. Behind him, he could feel how the person was struggling to keep up and Sugawara wondered what possible injuries they suffered from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow was going at a crazy fast pace down the way, something it did not do often which only had Sugawara panic more as that could mean the Fenrir wolf was closing in on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just to help him, even more, the game decided to mess with the roads as they were slippery as hell. Sugawara cursed at the world as he slipped and slid down the way, trying his best to keep his balance while as well made sure the person did not fall and hurt themselves more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara could summon another spirit to help them fight but he was stupid enough to not memorize any of the fighter spirits chants as he never did the fighting. He cursed at his past self.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then as Sugawara could see the faintest light of the exit, his feet lost their grasp and he slipped and fell towards the ground, sliding a few meters across the ground. He let out a breathy groan as the wind got knocked out of him and the person crashed, who he still did not know the name of, into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god it’s here-” The person tried their best to get back up on their legs to run again, but their body was all battered and suffering who knows what kinds of injuries gave up and they simply fell back down again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara lifted his head to see the gigantic wolf come into the light. Red fur that dragged along the ground and the smell that followed it, he just about gagged and threw up his lunch. It was horrible and it simply stared at the person beside him. Sugawara was thankful it did not pay attention to him, but he would never leave the person by themselves. He threw a glance towards the exit, it was not far away and Willow had disappeared, probably gone back to the spirit world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a heavy sigh and probably adrenaline rush Sugawara jumped to his feet, with the dagger in his hand he aimed at the wolf’s forehead. He thought it would be an easy target and would hopefully knock it out, but as he had thrown the thing and it soared through the air, the Fenrir wolf simply slapped it away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara’s jaw dropped open and he stared in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell-” Sugawara cussed as he realised the dagger was now long gone. And now the wolf looked kinda annoyed and had taken notice of the presence of another human, Sugawara felt fear come back into his system so he had to do something fast before he as well became paralyzed with fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though they only had one option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara grabbed the person’s hand again, quickly hauled them up and bolted, “Run!!” He screamed as he sprinted, he was sure the beats followed after them but hell if he was going to become wolf dinner today. It was just day one, way too early to die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light became bigger and brighter and Sugawara felt the hope that they would make it out. Doing something kinda stupid he looked back and as he thought, the wolf was hot on their heels and he was sure he could not make the person run even fast so what did he do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simply, with power and strength, Sugawara did not know he had- thanks to adrenaline- he somehow managed to pick the person up and ran for his life towards the light. His thighs and lungs burned from the running and now his arms felt like jelly, and he somehow managed to get out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara collapsed onto the train station's platform breathing heavily. He laughed at the sheer thought of having outrun the beast that everyone struggled to fight, he rolled onto his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god!” He yelled, shaking with adrenaline, “That was intense and I’m afraid over the fact I’m not scared- holy hell…” He looked over at his side to see the very still body of the stranger and he panicked, scrambling over to them. He yanked the hood off and quickly put two fingers to their throat, checking for a pulse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara sat still for a few seconds and breathed in relief when he felt their pulse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that they were out in daylight he could finally see them better. The cape that once was white was dirty, full of blood and dirt. The bloodstains were worse around their hands and their left white boot was red as well. Their face was bloodied as well, lip still bleeding now and a small cut on his forehead, their brown hair was sticky with something and their eyes were now closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara looked up to see the train was still there and breathed out in relief, he just had to carry this person’s unconscious body onto the train, he knew he had some helpful potions in his bag.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed and see you next week^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Oikawa Tooru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After making it to the train and fixing up the guy, Sugawara tries his best to inform the new guy about the world and situation they're in, and he seems to take it well</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaah Sunday again<br/>usually, I hate this day as school starts again for a full week<br/>but writing this makes it more fun~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sugawara struggled to haul the unconscious body onto his back so he could carry them onto the train. The station was as good as vacant, no other players had thought about going to the station- mostly because of the route that one had to take- so Sugawara had to struggle on his own with no help to drag the person across the platform. He stumbled and tripped over his legs and the cape they wore, he did feel like giving up for a split second, but he felt as if that would bring him horrible karma if Sugawara simply left them alone on the platform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minutes passed of dragging what looked like a dead body onto the train after their ankles and Sugawara finally got both of them inside. Mentally he apologised to them as he released the flooring of the train was carpet and dragging them would most probably give them carpet burns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the train itself, there were more players, some spared him odd looks while others had enough on their mind so they simply ignored him as he made his way past. Sugawara awkwardly smiled at a girl as she took notice of the body and looked at him with slight horror and concern. Heat rose to his cheeks and he tried to hide the little shame he was feeling and tried to hurry up, he knew he needed to find an empty cabin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finding one was relatively easy and Sugawara closed the curtains after he had gotten the body on one of the couches. With a sigh he slumped against the door, the adrenaline rush now long gone and Sugawara could now feel the injuries he had gotten in the escape from the Fenrir wolf. His knees had gotten badly scraped, blood prickled from the scratched skin and his palms weren’t doing any better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara discarded the cape he wore and unbuttoned his jacket so he could get a better look at his arms, he had gotten a few cuts along his forearms and his right elbow had an ugly deep cut. Wincing as he touched his elbow Sugawara began digging around his bag for something he could use as bandages, he still was not used to seeing blood in the game and he felt a little light-headed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found an old tunic and ripped it apart, using strips of the fabric to tie around his wound to hopefully stop the bleeding. Somewhere deep in the bag, Sugawara knew he had a few healing potions, but looking at the injured person on the couch he felt the need to save the bottles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what happened to you,” Sugawara mumbled to himself and walked closer to try and inspect the person. First, he lifted the hood fully off their head and pushed their brown bangs away from their forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By their physique, Sugawara concluded they were about the same age, and that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was incredibly attractive, even with all the blood and dirt painted on his face. Sugawara crouched down beside him to take a closer look at the forehead injury, the cut was up by his hairline and did not seem life-threatening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara then remembered he had been limping so he quickly moved down his body. The white boots he wore weren’t as white as they probably were before and his left foot did look fucked with the angle it was in. Just looking at how wrong the position the ankle was in had Sugawara gag and he would rather not remove the boot because who knew what would be under there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy had been chased by a Fenrir wolf and that leg had probably been used as a chew toy. Sugawara dug through his bag again, fumbling around in there to find the bone-shaped potion bottle he found on a mission long ago. He never knew what to do with it as he never needed to heal any bones, so Sugawara felt happy he hadn’t sold it and that he kept it with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he found the bottle he rose back up, taking a big sigh as he knew he needed to take the boot off to be able to pour the potion on the leg injury.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can do it- you worked as a lifeguard- you have seen shit,” Sugawara said to try and encourage himself, with a shaky hand he grabbed onto the boot and the whole body jerked, having Sugawara jump back in a flurry and he tripped over nothing and tumbled to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara laid still on the floor looking up at the ceiling, blinking as he tried to go through what just happened. His leg was awkwardly on the second couch in the cabin and he laid sprawled on the floor, thankfully in his fall, the potion bottle had not broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even in his unconscious mind, it appeared he felt pain whenever Sugawara moved his leg. With a light groan Sugawara rose from the floor, he knew this would end up being a challenge on his part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing above the unconscious boy again Sugawara decided to tend his minor injuries first. He unbuttoned the white, battered cape to check the rest of his body, and was quite literally knocked off his feet when the outfit he wore was revealed. Sugawara scratched his head and mentally judged the creators for this costume design because the poor guy was not dressed to be fighting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was a tight fit. The knee-high boots, the short shorts, the tunic he wore was loose but the gloves that went up to his elbows and the jacket he wore were not. The jacket was more of a smaller cape, it just about covered his shoulders and it was very much cropped. Sugawara knew he had a pair of loose pants in his bag somewhere and he felt like giving the guy the pair because the outfit he wore now looked like the outfit the girls in those phone games wore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyways, as Sugawara could make out, he had no more visible injuries apart from his arms. They were mere scratches and the fabric on the finger gloves were torn here and there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara rubbed some ointment on his cuts and bruises, watching as they slowly began closing up and he knew he had to tackle the challenge that was the leg. Moving back to the guy’s legs, Sugawara carefully took a grip on the shoe, he had put the bottle down on the floor in case something happened, and so far the guy laid moving. Biting his lip in concentration, Sugawara started wiggling carefully the boot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Sugawara thought nothing would happen the guy proved him wrong as the second Sugawara ever so slightly wiggled the boot to the right, the foot flew into Sugawara’s side with a powerful kick and the summoner tumbled onto the floor again with a string of curses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The train started to shake and Sugawara glanced out the window to see the train leaving the station. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara jumped up again, glaring at the foot, “You might just be a limb, but I swear, you have a consciousness of your own.” He went back to town on the boot, keeping an extra eye out for sudden movement and the thing finally seemed to slip off, but then the guy’s other foot reacted and the next thing Sugawara knew is that the wind had gotten knocked out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He coughed and wheezed, trying to get air back into his lungs before he passed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a trembling hand, he tried to haul himself up from his fetus position on the floor, the body laid unmoving as a corpse and Sugawara glared again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This can’t be how the human body works when unconscious,” Sugawara wheezed out and managed to get back up on his, “Something about this tells me you’re not unconscious…” As the boot was about fully off by now, he last tug it fully came off and Sugawara felt relieved that he didn’t have to worry about being kicked again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But to his horror, the ankle did very much look like it had been a chew toy. Sugawara felt light-headed and faint just staring at the deep wound. He swore he could see down to the bone between the rifts in the skin, thick, dark red blood oozed out from the four holes in the guy’s ankle and looking at the bone-shaped bottle, Sugawara was not sure how it would work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara collapsed on the couch across the guy. He thanked his life decisions and parents for not making him choose to become a doctor as he would probably not tolerate the wounds and would simply pass out on the floor. To some miracle, the bone potion was incredible at healing major wounds and Sugawara could be safe to say the guy’s leg would be fine. He would walk, still with a limp as it took some time for it to fully heal, but it was no longer in an odd position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Sugawara was about to close his eyes but a little pained moan from the other had him bolting up in his seat and stared in hopefulness. Sugawara wanted the guy to wake up so he could ask him all kinds of questions, meeting a Fenrir wolf is an uncommon thing and to know such a beast was so close to the main city kinda creeped Sugawara out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy lifted his arm above his eyes, the light was probably bright, and his eyes slowly cracked open. He seemed confused at first, gaze fixated on the ceiling and he laid completely still. Sugawara understood why he might feel confused, dude probably thought he was dog food and was expecting death, and probably after recent news, he had a lot on his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy then let out a breathy laugh, “What a strange dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara simply stared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did he seriously think he was dreaming? Had he not felt pain from the battle and all that? Or maybe he had hit his head and lost his memories and could no longer differentiate reality from dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to stop letting Makki make me watch those movies he likes, my mind is all kinds of messy now,” He mumbled to himself and started to try and sit up. Sugawara panicked as he was working on the leg, he had noticed a bruise on the guy’s abdomen and he had given him a healing potion just in case it was some internal bleeding, but the potion worked slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, wait! Please-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy interrupted him by letting out a scream that had Sugawara cover his ears at the noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you- and how did you get into my apartment!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apartment-” Sugawara repeated, “This is a train cabin. Do you know your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy simply stared at Sugawara as if he had asked him if he ate children, “Know my name- of course I know my name, It’s Oikawa Tooru. I’m asking who </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>are.” He looked around the train cabin, and it seemed realization hit him, “Wait- this isn’t my room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, of course, it isn’t your room,” Sugawara said slightly annoyed, “Did you hit your head in the fight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“fight!?” Oikawa yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara let out a sigh for what had to be the sixth time this day, “Yeah you fought against a Fenrir wolf. Also, you do know you’re in the world of Empire of Adventure, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy stared, brows knit and showing no signs of understanding what was being said, “What the hell is that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t-” Sugawara was flabbergasted, “You don’t know what empire of adventure is- then how did you get here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Oikawa showed pure confusion on his face, “I have no idea what that is, I simply woke up in an alleyway and I was attacked by a huge monster, and that’s about everything I remember- this has to be a dream.” He pinched himself but of course that hurt and he let out a yelp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pure horror was written on his face as he must have concluded that this was reality and not a dream, he had a ghastly expression and he looked out the window with wide eyes, “I’m- I’m not dreaming?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara was not quite sure what to do in this situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa turned back to face Sugawara, desperation written on his face, “Where are we and how do I get back to Tokyo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm- about that,” Sugawara began, “Empire of Adventure is a game, and we are kinda trapped in here. There is no way out other than beating the game itself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-trapped?” Oikawa stuttered, “This has to be a joke. There is no way there is a game that feels like reality, how can I feel pain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the game. A virtual reality game, we are trapped.” Sugawara deadpanned, “You die here, you die in the real world as well. You have to win the game.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa fell silent. He simply stared into space and chewed on his lips. Sugawara guessed he was having an inner conflict, probably clueless and lost about what to do. It must be terrible to wake up in a world you know nothing of and suddenly know you’re stuck there for who knows how long, Oikawa had all rights to look as worried as he was. Occasionally he would look at Sugawara and pinch himself, probably doubting everything was over and over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen,” Sugawara said and brought the other back to earth, “I’ll help you out. I’m on my own as of now and it’s better to work in groups, I know everything must feel like a nightmare. Honestly, I’m still somewhat in denial as this used to be my escape from reality, but now I can’t escape back to my reality. Are you sure you have never heard about this game?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think my friend mentioned it once or twice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least you have heard of it,” Sugawara said, he then opened his bag to take out a book he carried around with him, “I have this book that explains the world and the classes very well. You can read it, maybe find out what class you fall under.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Classes?” Oikawa questioned as he grabbed the book from Sugawara’s grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m a summoner so spirits are my thing. I can control them and have them work for me in battle,” Sugawara informed, “There’s a bunch of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nodded his head and wordlessly opened the book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the other started reading Sugawara decided he should look for the food cart, he was feeling a tad bit hungry and he felt like he needed to give Oikawa something to eat as well. He rose from the couch and walked over to the cabin door, Oikawa did not seem to notice Sugawara’s exit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a hand on his chin and deep in thoughts, Sugawara trudged down the train corridor. It was strange that Oikawa had never heard of the game, nor did he seem to have any recollection of ever entering the game. Because one had to use the activation word for the game to start and one did not simply forget transitioning into the game. There had to be an explanation as to how he got into the game, Oikawa maybe visited someone who owned the game and decided to play, or there had to be another external part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara came to halt as a terrifying thought struck him, he looked up in the direction of the cabin. There could be only one explanation he could think of, such as Oikawa had been kidnapped then forced into the gear. Someone who knew how to control the game and how to manipulate it to their liking sent him in without his consent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only people who knew that were the game creators themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara wanted to turn back and ask Oikawa if he could remember anything before he woke up, but he was stopped as something bumped into him and Sugawara just about fell again but kept himself steady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though the person who bumped into him wasn’t as lucky and fell flat on their ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ack!” They yelped as they hit the floor with a thud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara looked down to see a boy with orange hair rubbing his hips as he must have fallen on it. The boy looked up and immediately jumped up, he was shorter than Sugawara himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! I didn’t see you. I was in such a hurry! “ He yelled, “I hope you’re not mad!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara shook his head, “I’m not mad, why are you in a hurry though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy let out a groan and messed up his hair with his hands, “My idiotic friend can’t read maps and I’m sure he made us lost so I need to find the conductor and ask him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hinata you dumbass we aren’t lost!” A second voice shouted from down the hall and Hinata flinched and hid behind Sugawara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! We are!” Hinata yelled back from behind Sugawara who simply stood there blinking confusedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The map says we’re on the right way.” A guy with black hair stated as he came stomping towards them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara laughed awkwardly, “Where are you guys headed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raven Klipp.” They both answered in unison and then went back to glaring at each other, with Sugawara standing between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh- you’re on the right track, your stop is the next one,” Sugawara informed. Having taken the train quite often, he knew most routes and where each stop was located. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair looked at him with slight shock and then back at each other, almost if they were mentally communicating with each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark-haired one piqued up first, “I said we weren’t lost! You’re being a dumbass, I know my maps.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata shook his head, “Your map reading skills suck. You’re just lucky this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They do not!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do so!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do so!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they argued with each other, Sugawara silently slipped away and headed back for the cabin to talk to Oikawa again. The boy must now know what class he was and what he could do to fend for himself, and hopefully not almost die again in battle against a beast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa lifted his head and looked towards the door as Sugawara stepped back inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you go?”  Oikawa asked as he closed the book, curious brown eyes stared at Sugawara. As the summoner got a better look at Oikawa he suddenly took notice of the pair of very pointy ears on either side of the other’s head, how in the world had he never noticed that before?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you always have pointy ears?” Sugawara questioned, completely ignoring the question Oikawa had asked as he walked over to look closer. The ears sure looked real and they were adorned in silver ear cuffs that were wrapped around his ears like a vine, a blue crystal hung from the tip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so?” Oikawa said unsure and touched his ears, “According to the book I’m paladin-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Paladin!?” Sugawara repeated in pure excitement, “That’s such a rare class! You use the white magic to both heal teammates and yourself, while also being able to summon weapons the god you’re devoted to gives you!” As he had spoken, Sugawara had gotten closer and closer to Oikawa, now practically pinning the other to the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa gulped, “so I have to worship a god?” There was a hint of bitterness in his tone, but Sugawara simply brushed that off and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Each paladin has a god or goddess they’re devoted to and worship with offerings, you have a patron deity as it’s called.” Sugawara sat beside Oikawa, he now remembered how he needed to give Oikawa those pants, but first, find the deity, “You have a tattoo on your arm with a symbol that represents the deity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa lifted the fabric of his jacket off his right shoulder and indeed there was a tattoo there. It was shaped almost like an F(</span>
  <span>ᚠ) and by the top and bottom of the rune laid a cat, their tails wrapped around the rune. Sugawara tried to think if he could remember the goddess or god who owned this mark, but since the paladin class was such a rare thing he never bothered to read more in-depth about the class and deity marks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Freyja.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa let out a sigh and let the tattoo get covered by the little fabric again, “Freyja is the goddess I’ll be serving. Goddess associated with love, beauty, fertility and sex. Also, war, which is kinda dope, “ He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara hummed, “Not sure what you need to give her that pleases her, but I know of a book with all the information you need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sugawara hesitated, “We have one problem though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... oh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The book is inside the library of my old guild that I was shunned from, so getting that book could be a hassle-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, guild?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guilds are large groups formed, usually to complete missions together and kinda work as a place you live as you get a room and housing. There are solo missions as well as you get to pick the missions you want yourself.” Sugawara pinched the bridge of his nose, “It’s also a way for guilds to compete against other guilds to gain unique treasures. Though the one I was in, was a complete shit hole. Glad I got kicked out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa laughed, “You got kicked out- you seem like you wouldn’t hurt a fly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I punched my guild leader in the face.” Sugawara rubbed his neck sheepish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You punched-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I punched.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“wow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara dug into his bag and took the pants out, “Also wear these. The place we’re going to right now is cold.” He handed the black pans that kinda looked like balloon pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa grabbed them, “Oh thank you, what even is this outfit I got? I look like a hooker-” He said and started putting them over his skimpy white shorts, he looked at the rest of his outfit, “The only good thing with this outfit is the blue tunic I’m wearing. It’s loose and cute, the jacket isn’t even a jacket so I’ll just.” Oikawa then proceeded to fully take the jacket off and he seemed to take a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the creators are wrong for giving paladins such an impractical outfit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make sure to show me a store where I can buy new clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara nodded, “I sure will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa seemed to think about something, he looked at Sugawara with a slight blush on his face, “You know, not knowing me all that well you sure are taking care of me. Thank you and I hope I get to stay with you and you know, maybe fight some beasts without dying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara smiled, “Of course, I can’t just leave you and besides you're better than having no company, I’m Sugawara Koushi by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Suga-chan~,” Oikawa said with a smile, “How do you plan we rob your old guild, ‘cause I kinda want that book?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed^^<br/>See you next week</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Astra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Having reached Frostad and taken a look at the guild, Oikawa and Sugawara find themselves staying at an inn for a few days before they decide it's time for them to try and steal that book from the guild, but Oikawa has strange dreams and quite frankly don't want to go through with the plan</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a Sunday again TT<br/>This chapter took me all day to write because I kept getting distracted pfft<br/>The grammar might be shit again and I feel like some parts as rushed, sorry about that TT<br/>I also feel like the chapters are moving weirdly, but don't worry future chapters after this will be a little better as I get into my routine of writing as well as having the story line figured out.<br/>Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, this is your old guild?” Oikawa said through chattering teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the pair had arrived at Frostad they had never expected the place to be caught in a blizzard so when they got off the train both had immediately started shivering with how little clothes they wore. Especially Oikawa who quite literally was dressed for a hot day at the beach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara who stood beside him was shivering equally as much, “Yes, this is it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guild building stood out from the other building in Frostad. It was massive and the structure was comparable to a castle, high towers on each side of the entrance, the guild emblem hung above the massive doors, and there were stone tiger heads placed in multiple places on the building. The place radiated of intimidation and power, Oikawa could not help but want to turn around and find somewhere he could hide away from this cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara was silent as he simply stared at the structure. Expression unreadable and he seemed to be lost in thoughts. Oikawa wanted to snap him back and talk to him, simply to get to know more about the guild and maybe about this so-called game, but he refrained from doing so and went back to trying to keep the little warmth he had left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around them, the streets were mostly empty and Oikawa guessed they, as in the villagers, had gone to hide from the blizzards inside their homes. Simply thinking about the warmth of the cosy homes had Oikawa feeling jealous and he wanted to get out from the cold. His day had been all over the place and he was getting pretty tired, his head was hurting as well because of all the thinking he had done trying to recollect how he had gotten into this world. All he remembered was walking home yesterday from the arcade after hanging out with Makki and Mattsun, he can not remember even getting home which meant between leaving the arcade and somewhere on the road, Oikawa had been taken and forcefully been put in a game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa hit his head weakly with his fist, “Think Tooru think!” He mumbled to himself, but his mind was blank. Everything after saying bye was a foggy blur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get going!” Sugawara suddenly said half scaring Oikawa in process. The other was smiling again, but there was something more to his smile, instead of the usual gentle smile Oikawa had seen him with, there was some mischief perhaps in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa eyed him as they began walking through the wind and snow. He could tell there was something off about Sugawara since they got to the guild and Oikawa was not sure if he should at least feel a little scared or nervous, who knew what this man was capable of doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we even going?” Asked Oikawa as he tried to wrap his shabby cloak around him. The snow had started to seep in through the material of both his shoes and the pants he borrowed from Sugawara, which only made him feel colder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to an Inn that will let us stay,” He informed, “There’s a thing with Frostad, and that is when you’re kicked out from the guild you get somewhat shunned from the village. That’s how much power Sabertooth Claw holds over the villagers, they’re afraid of going against them as they can face consequences. It’s annoying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They can do that?” Oikawa looked back at the guild, he knew they held power, but not that much, “But aren’t the villagers NPC?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara hummed, “They are, but in the game, they’re kinda like real humans. They act like us and almost seem real, not programmed, which means the guild can make them do what they want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scary,” Mumbled Oikawa with a shiver, this time not from the cold. He wondered how the guild leader looked like, he imagined some big macho guy who could fold and break his body if he felt like it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wind howled and became stronger the more they walked, the snow from the sky was starting to feel like pins and needles whipping their faces, and walking through the snow was becoming a challenge. Oikawa kinda feared they would die from hypothermia if they did not arrive at the Inn soon, as his legs were becoming numb as they were now completely soaked with cold snow water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara was in front of him, powering through the wind and snow as if he was a snowplough truck. The thought kinda made Oikawa let out a breathy laugh and he almost missed how Sugawara took a sharp turn towards a tall, lanky building that was lit up quite well. In the dark, it shone like a lighthouse and Oikawa felt glee just thinking about walking inside. Even if the Inn looked very run down, four stories high and kinda crooked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara kicked his shoes against the wall to get most of the snow off his shoes before he pushed the door open with some struggle. Oikawa followed suit, kicking his shoes against the wall and followed the other inside the Inn. The warmth engulfed him like a pleasant hug. It wrapped around him like a cosy blanket and he immediately slumped against the wall, just enjoying how good it felt to finally feel content warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole inn reminded him of his grandma’s house, the smell and the atmosphere, Oikawa just about cried as this was probably the highlight of his day. While being so caught up in enjoying the warmth he did not notice the lady who had walked up to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Koushi is that you?” A mellow voice spoke and it had Oikawa open his eyes to see a middle-aged woman step into the room. She looked at Sugawara with soft eyes as she got closer to him, “It is you Koushi.” Her voice was like velvet, like a caress to your cheek as she spoke and Oikawa was captivated by her comforting aura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara smiled brightly, “Miss Astra! I’m sorry I show up completely unannounced, I hope I’m not disturbing your peace?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Astra laughed and walked closer to them, “No no, not at all. It has gotten quiet around here, I could use some guests,” She said and turned to look at Oikawa. Her gaze was gentle as she looked him up and down, “I see you brought a friend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah- This is Tooru, I met him on my way here so I don’t quite know that much about him yet,” Sugawara told her and she hummed thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I find it nice you are making friends Koushi,” Astra said and touched Oikawa’s wet cape, she let out a soft gasp, “But you two are completely soaked! Koushi you two must be freezing, how rude of me to not offer a warm bath and food-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there is no need for that!” Oikawa blurted out, even though it sounded like pure heaven the things she suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense!” She fired back, “The sauna and hot springs are in the back. Run along boys, I will get to cooking if you two do not start getting heat back into your body who knows what will happen.” She pulled them along as she spoke, it oddly reminded Oikawa of his mom, “And besides, in our current times I very much would like it if you did not fall sick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Astra stopped in front of a door labelled </span>
  <em>
    <span>Men </span>
  </em>
  <span>and turned around to face them, her expression had gone from soft to a stern one, almost as if she was ready to start lecturing them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Falling sick is the last thing on our mind Astra,” Sugawara said reassuringly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Astra nodded, “Then go take your baths, there is no one at the moment in there so it all will belong to you two. Please use all the time you want, the food I will prepare for you will be ready in two hours. Now, woosh!!” She ushered them inside the door and the two simply stood still for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that was something,” Oikawa said after seconds of silence, “Is she an NCP?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Said Sugawara and walked further into the room, “She’s a player like us. I feel bad for her as she has a family back in the real world. I hoped I wouldn't find her here, Astra is her player name by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa was silent as he processed what Sugawara had said. He as well felt bad for her, as by the way she was acting she probably had her kids, her whole aura was almost the same as his mom, but Astra’s was more welcoming in a way. Thinking about her children as well, they were missing their mom. She was alive, but they would never be sure for how long or if they would ever get to see her or talk to her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up slowpoke! The last one to the hot springs has to help with dishes!” Sugawara yelled, pulling Oikawa out of his mind and he hurried over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like hell, I’m doing dishes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m stuffed!” Oikawa groaned as he flopped down on the bed. He rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling, he had gotten new clothes from Astra, a blue sweater, a pair of grey loose tights and a pair of knitted socks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara sported a similar look only his sweater was black. They had gotten a room on the third floor as Astra had said the beds there were the best, even though the rooms were the smallest. The room was indeed small, they had to share a wardrobe and the beds were not far apart from one another. If Oikawa wanted to, he could simply stretch his foot across the floor and kick Sugawara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that he would do that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or… would he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa snickered to himself as he thought about it. If he did not fall asleep then Sugawara would not get the pleasure of sleeping, they had to be equal with each other. Glancing at the other bed Oikawa noticed Sugawara was reading something, it looked to be a book of some sort he was focusing on. Oikawa looked back at the ceiling, he was thankful Sugawara had been kind enough to let him tag along and not abandon him at the train with barely any information on how to survive. They barely knew each other, but Oikawa had never felt any tense awkwardness between them, in his opinion, they seemed to get along per se.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Sugawara?” Oikawa turned his head towards the silver-haired boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara looked up from his book and at him with a raised brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heat and risen to Oikawa’s face, “Thank you. Like seriously, thank you for not leaving me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be cruel of me if I did,” Sugawara deadpanned, “And honestly, it was between leaving you or being alone again, and thinking about it one doesn't like to be alone. Fighting as a team is better than solo, you get to have someone watch your back and share victories with. I’d rather have that rather than being alone, even if that meant dragging someone who has no clue what they’re doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m learning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…. It’s been one day Oikawa, you’re far from being able to win anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa rolled his eyes and moved to lay on his stomach instead, “Cut me some slack, I just found out about this game's existence. I’m a fast learner, just once we get that book you mentioned you better watch out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a threat?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it sure is Suga~” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara laughed, “I’m excited to see what you have in store for me then,” He said with a smile, before he turned completely serious, “And about that book.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about it?” Oikawa asked, “You got a plan in your noggin?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara hummed thoughtfully, “A plan? Everyone in sabertooth claw is airheads and seriously got bread for a brain, sneaking in would be easy. They have no guards and security is far from being advanced. I know of a secret tunnel that leads right to the main hall, where most of them idle around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you aren’t underestimating them now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. They can’t have changed that much since I was a member,” Sugawara stated, he seemed confident about this, “And no one even uses the library so that’s a plus. Finding that book is going to be easy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa felt unsure. They way Sugawara was treating this like baby food, something an amateur and an ex-member would be able to do, something Oikawa felt off. In his mind, he felt like they should talk more about it, scout the place out to make sure everything Sugawara had said was true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When do you mean we’re going to set action to this plan?” Oikawa asked instead of voicing his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I say five days from today. Astra said the blizzard is crazy and will last for a few days, in meantime, I will teach you what I know and maybe get Astra to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa yawned, too tired to try and suppress it. Sugawara had awoken him at the crack of dawn, demanding they go shopping so Oikawa could finally get some new clothes and stop wearing the booty shorts as Sugawara had dubbed them. Don’t get Oikawa wrong, he was over the moon on the idea of new clothes, but shopping at eight A.M was not what he hoped for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And today was the day Sugawara and he would break into the guild to steal that book which had Oikawa overthinking every possibility and scenario wherein they both die an awful death because they got caught. The five days had passed way too quickly for his liking and Oikawa wished, begging his Goddess to somehow convince his </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend </span>
  </em>
  <span>to add a few more days before they executed the plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa was still feeling rather annoyed and let down with the fact he had to serve and worship yet another deity. It did not matter which world he was in as it seemed that in every world he was destined to serve a higher being, he would never be able to escape and have his thoughts, choose a path to follow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you finding anything?” Sugawara popped up beside and promptly gave Oikawa a heart attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa tumbled to the floor as he tripped over basically nothing and he looked up at the other with a startled look on his face, “Don’t sneak up on people like that, jeez,” Oikawa said with a frown as he pulled himself up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara laughed, “Sorry, didn’t know you were so easy to scare.” He patted Oikawa’s head with a smile as if he was comforting a child, “Are you finding anything you like?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah right, Oikawa was looking for clothes. This was their fifth store actually as every other store did not sell clothes for paladins, which was annoying because Oikawa was scared to see what clothes he had to choose from. If there were more of them tiny shorts he would personally finish the challenges and sue the creators himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m still looking,” Is all Oikawa said before he restarted looking around for the paladin section. He had tried to buy clothes that were not meant for his class, but he was denied by the shopkeeper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurry, the day has almost gone by and I need us to be outside the guild in at least two hours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa whipped around in shock, “What do you mean the day has gone by- we got up at ass o’clock, it can’t be more than twelve-” He stopped speaking as he noticed the sky had slowly started to turn dark outside, dumbstruck by how fast time had gone by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we have spent all day looking for clothes, there’s a tiny section in the back,” Sugawara pointed towards a tiny section labelled </span>
  <em>
    <span>White Magic Warrior - Paladin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly Oikawa walked over to the few racks and shelves they had with stuff for his class. He saw more of the shorts and cringed, no way he would go back to wearing them. Instead, he turned around and began with what had to be pants on one of the shelves. Picking up one pair he found in white Oikawa marvelled the gold buttons he saw on them. There were four by the waits, two on each side. Each button had an engraving of some sort and the mark oddly looked like the tattoo Oikawa had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking around Oikawa noticed Sugawara was chatting with the shopkeeper and there was not anybody else in the store. He wanted to try the pants before he got them, so he was trying to see if he could find a fitting room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did, but they were across the shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa decided he should find more to the outfit, such as a shirt, a new cape, probably a pair of socks, and a new cape as the one he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> was no longer usable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Browsing through the racks he started his mission to find a shirt, it was a struggle as the ones he could find were skin tight and he would very much not want that. If he could find something like a blouse or something loose he could wear. His hand stopped over one particular piece of clothing, it was, much to his luck, a blouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A very light blue blouse that is, and it had short sleeves that probably just about went over Oikawa’s shoulders. As well it seemed as if it would hang off his shoulders, quite revealing by his chest area. But that was not all, it also had a neckpiece, it was a frilly piece of cloth that just had to be a choker. The choker bit sported the same button as the pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa grimaced, he was not sure if he wanted it or not, but it was the best he had found. With a huff he grabbed it and hung it over his arm like what he had done with the pants, then he simply grabbed the first white cape and pair of socks he saw before he walked over to the fitting rooms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came to an abrupt halt as his gaze was caught on something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even thinking twice he grabbed the thing and hurried over to try everything on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything seemed to fit well. The socks went above his knees which was a plus, they were a plain white, nothing special with them. When it came to the pants, Oikawa kinda was in love. They reminded him of those breeches pants that were worn long ago. They went under his knees, the buckle could be changed but Oikawa liked the gold flower that was on it. The pants were also high waisted, the four buttons he had first seen were placed kinda where his hip bones are. A tightish fit by his waits, loose by his thighs and then tight again where they ended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blouse he tucked into the pants and it was indeed quite loose and flowy, the choker bit was not even uncomfortable. It laid neatly on his neck and he was quite pleased. The cape was thigh length and it was not anything special with it, except for the light blue trees that were painted on by the hem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now for the best part in Oikawa’s opinion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The forehead diadem he found. On his fluffy brown hair it looked amazing, he looked like a prince. It was in silver, it looked like small vines that were wrapped around his head, they swirled into leaves as they met on his forehead. A flower was in the middle, the pistil being a turquoise crystal, it matched the ear cuffs he wore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa are you done?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa checked himself out one more time in the mirror, before he shoved the curtain open to reveal himself for Sugawara. The other’s mouth fell open and he smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You,” Sugawara began and Oikawa motioned for him to spit it out, “Do you have money for that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s world shattered, “I didn’t think about that-” He felt sad if he had to say goodbye to any of the stuff he just found.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just kidding, the shopkeeper said you could get it for free. He never managed to sell any of that and he wants it gone, besides he wants me out of the store after he figured out who I am.” Sugawara said with a sheepish smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa quickly grabbed his old clothes and shoved them into Sygawara’s backpack, “Let’s go then. I want to finish this stupid mission we have as quick as possible,” He said in a rushed whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara nodded and waited for Oikawa to put on his winter boots. Once that was done they rushed out, Oikawa yelling thanks as they stumbled out the door of the shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In silence, they made their way towards the guild that had Oikawa’s stomach twist and churn in agony. Ever since he first saw the place sleep had never been an option for him. He had gotten weird dreams every time he did, how the mission would go wrong and something terrible would happen. It was always the same dream as well, Sugawara getting busted by some big guy, held up by his throat as Oikawa hid behind bookshelves. He did tell Sugawara but the other simply shrugged and told him to ignore it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sky was turning darker by the minute and the more they walked, the more Oikawa’s mind was screaming for them to run. Oikawa had a dagger, a little gift from Astra, but he knew that was not enough. If something were to go wrong what would he even do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think we can simply find that book in another li-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Sugawara had cut him off, “It’s one copy that the guild stole from another guild. Many want the book because of the information it holds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s eye twitched. It was a rare book that many wanted, there was no way that book would not be guarded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning around was too late to do as Sugawara stopped in front of the massive building that today seemed to scream run away, never look back. Oikawa found it scarier now that he could see it than when he first saw it during the blizzard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We- we don’t really need that book-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa stop being a chicken, you won't die.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I beg to differ.” Oikawa walked up to stand beside Sugawara, “What if my dream is maybe Freya trying to tell me </span>
  <em>
    <span>hey Oikawa maybe don’t do that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, have you thought about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara pondered for a second, before shrugging, “Nope. Don’t think it's her, anyways hold this.” He handed Oikawa the backpack as he threw a rope down into a hole that was behind one of the tiger head statues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa now realizes that 1. They are actually sabertooth heads, and that 2. Sugawara is now disappearing into the hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you insane!?” Oikawa hisses down the hole, looking around frantically in case someone suddenly busts them and they die. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just come down.” Sugawara’s voice echoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just do it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa has a mental battle with himself, going over cons and pros of jumping into that hole. Every con is beating the pros, but for god sake, he could not let Sugawara do this alone. That would be terrible of him as a friend and teammate. Oikawa groans and grabs onto the rope that Sugawara had tied around the body of the statue, he felt terrified and unsafe as he slowly made his way down the rope into the void of darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he safely made it onto the ground Oikawa’s legs felt like jelly. His heart is beating like crazy in his chest and he felt around for Sugawara, but in the darkness, he can not find anything. Sugawara had disappeared and Oikawa almost cried, because his first thought was that the other fell into a trap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Over here.” Comes Sugawara’s voice and Oikawa practically sprints over to him and sees that he got lamp lit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just as you know, I hate everything about this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fell into a silence as they made their way through the tunnel. Sugawara walked in the front, a map in his grasp as he made sure they were on the right track. Behind Oikawa is busy thinking about all the stuff he wanted to do in his life that he probably won't be able to do, simply because he was careless and now stuck in a game that will be the end of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa wished he had told his parents how he felt about their beliefs and how he wanted to take his path, create something for himself to follow. As well as maybe coming out to them, but that would end in a big argument and probably Oikawa being sent away and he would rather not have that happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara had stopped, even turned the lamp off, and Oikawa smacked into his back. They stood in silence, Oikawa knew the other was listening for something. He probably heard something Oikawa had not because he was too caught up in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weird,” Mumbled Sugawara but he began walking again, the lamp never being turned on again though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who knew how long they had been walking for, maybe an out had passed, not that Oikawa would know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re here,” Sugawara said as he pointed towards the light that shone through a tiny hole that would probably barely be big enough for them to pass through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do we get through that?” Oikawa questioned as he looked at the hole and then at his own body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ve gone through there many times.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.” Oikawa simply stared, “Not sure if you have noticed, but our body shapes are kinda different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will fit, stop worrying,” Sugawara stated and walked over to the hole, he then jumped down leaving Oikawa with his thoughts again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would he follow or would he stay there?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, Oikawa followed after, he was scared his dream would be true and that if he did not follow after Sugawara would maybe be hurt badly as he had none to help him. If they were two, Oikawa could try to help and maybe… use his dream as a way for them to not fail this mission. With that he jumped after him and true to his words, Oikawa did fit, he did not get stuck thankfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa could hear a bunch of voices mixed into one. They sounded like they were having fun, the guildhall was probably full of the members that were a part of the whole thing. He joined Sugawara. They were hidden behind a massive pillar, none of the members seemed to have seen nor noticed them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's the next step?” Oikawa asked. From what he remembered from his dream, Sugawara would say they used the route that went behind the pillars, the route was safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Follow me, we’re taking the way behind the pillars, it’s the best way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa felt a slight shock when Sugawara had said the same thing as dream Sugawara had said and he now feared that if they took the wrong option, they would have a bad ending. And Oikawa never got endings, not even in otome games.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe because he googled the answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soundlessly and blending in with the shadows, they sprinted behind the pillars. Oikawa tried to take a peek at the members, and as he did, he noticed how most of them seemed to be clad in heavy armour and sporting a big weapon by their side. He gulped and focused on his task to stay hidden, his white cape would hopefully blend in well with the white and blue wall, that oddly reminded him of ice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again they stopped this time in front of a small wooden door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Behind here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The library is behind this door?” Oikawa asked that could not be right. It made no sense because in his dream they had to sneak up a flight of stairs to get to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara shook his head and opened the door to reveal a hallway, “We have to get up those stairs, then we’re there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara began running again and Oikawa wondered where he got all his energy as those stairs looked super long and he just knew at the end of them he would be a panting mess. With a small sigh, he followed after, not with the same speed as the other, but enough speed to keep up. Sugawara was fast, he wanted to get to the library and so did Oikawa but at the same time not. The closer to the top they got, the more of his dream Oikawa could remember.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they opened that door, it would be revealed that there actually were people inside, and not just anyone, the one person in there happened to be Sugawara’s former leader and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa noticed how Sugawara had reached the door and he somehow managed to gather enough strength to push him to run up the stairs at a speed he did not know he had. In mere seconds he reached Sugawara just as he was about to pull the door open. Of course, he was too late to fully stop him, but he managed to push the other out of the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadly the door flew open and Oikawa made eye contact with a gigantic man in heavy armour and fur cape. He gulped and he suddenly felt kinda light-headed, but he held the man’s gaze without wavering. There was confusion written on his face as he watched Oikawa, but then he nodded his head at someone that seemed to be behind Oikawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa wanted to turn around but his body was frozen as he saw someone very familiar in the room beside the man. His heart felt like it had been stabbed and the wind had been knocked out of his lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Astra?” He said in a breathy whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa watch out!” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading and I will see you next week again :D<br/>Comments are always appreciated and so are kudos<br/>Also if you want to talk to me about something or just idk reach out to me, my twt @ is DreamyPjs</p><p>See ya next Sunday!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Healer, The Church and a Class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akaashi struggles to feel like he is doing a good job and wants to impress and show his group that he can be of help, he deals with a mysterious voice that has entered his mind and he goes on an adventure to seek out a new place for him and his friends to live.<br/>Meanwhile, Oikawa and Sugawara deal with being in jail.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaaand we're back!!<br/>How is everyone feeling today? I'm doing good, apart from the knee injury I am suffering from lol<br/>Call me Oikawa Tooru- I'm joking<br/>Another chapter yay~ we got new characters and ones we haven't seen in awhile<br/>Some parts may feel rushed and kinda weird, well I hope there aren't any parts like that<br/>but if there are, I'm sorry hehe</p><p>Hope you enjoy^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>With a wobble in his legs, Akaashi stood up from his squatted position on the ground and looked around the forest. He had felt a chill run down his spine and the hairs on his neck stood up, Akaashi had gotten the feeling he was being watched by something lurking in the darkness of the dense forest. Beside him lay the unmoving body of a small animal he had just moments earlier killed for resources, the scent of the animal was probably being sniffed out by bigger prey. Akaashi slowly moved to grab the bow on his back, it had only been a month since the day but he had picked up on archery quite fast, and he stayed alert.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any sudden noise would be easy to detect in the eerie silence of the forest. Akaashi got out an arrow from the quiver and pulled back the string. As he was pretty much still a beginner Akaashi could hold this stance only for so long, and he could not do multiple fast shots after one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything stayed quiet. Only Akaashi’s breathing and the birds chirping up in the trees were audible. Seconds had probably passed and Akaashi concluded that he remained alone in the small clearing he was located at and he let his arm fall slack, bringing the bow back down. Akaashi put the bow over his shoulder again and placed the unused arrow back in the quiver, he crouched down beside the animal again. He had found some sticks earlier and started to tie the pig-like creature to the sticks by its legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi felt bad, but survival was more important so hunting had to be done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he had finished the task of tying the animal on the stick, Akaashi got up to start walking back to his current camp, but the sound of a twig snapping had him halt in his step. Akaashi turned his head in the direction of where he thought he had heard the sound but saw nothing. The wind whistled as it blew through the forest and Akaashi felt like he was having a staring contest with the shadows. He knew something was in there, not far from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another twig, now behind him and Akaashi quickly spun around just in time to see light reflect on a pair of eyes. The eyes disappeared into the darkness, but the monster knew that its cover had been blown. At any given moment now it would launch its attack and if Akaashi did not react fast enough, he would be monster food. Akaashi could have grabbed his bow and gone to attack it, but with his skills still being at an amateur level, he would simply waste arrows shooting into the darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a dumb and risky decision on his side, but Akaashi decided it that moment, he would simply run fast as he could towards the campsite. The forest ground was annoying to run on, the extra weight from what would be his dinner made it less easy for him to run as he wanted. Akaashi was not dumb, he knew the best followed after him now, as long as he looked straight ahead and kept calm he would be able to make his grand escape in one piece.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The universe, though, had its plans to ruin life for Akaashi. His shoe got caught under a root that was above the ground and he was sent flying, not fast enough to change how he would land. He landed right on his good arm, pain immediately searing through the limb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit-” Akaashi cussed as he let out a series of coughs. He looked up as the beast came into the light and akaashi knew he was done for if he did not plan how he would fight the animal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a bear, a massive one that could chomp off his head in one single, clean bite. Akaashi’s heart hammered in his chest and he was paralyzed with fear. Every muscle in his body had stopped working and his brain unable to send signals to his legs for him to keep running, the sight of the bear had Akaashi hoping it would be a painless death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One month into the survival game Akaashi would lose to a bear. Akaashi never planned for this chapter in his life, he can’t even remember entering the game. He remembered waking up in an unfamiliar place, he was sure he never fell asleep in a forest after walking home from practice, and then he had heard the commotion from people screaming closeby. He had made it just in time to see a figure vanish from the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi felt hot tears roll down his cheeks and he knew he was acting weak now. Not even fighting against the animal to try and survive, he had simply given up. The bear was staring at him, studying its new prey and probably thinking about a way to toy with him, to make his death long and miserable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stand up!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if a wave of static had shot through his body, Akaashi felt the feeling of his body return again. The voice in his head could not have been him, but it had been enough for Akaashi to realize he should not just give up and let himself succumb to defeat, without even trying to fight. Sucking in a breath he pushed himself up just as the bear came charging towards him and he jumped up on a boulder, the bear roared and looked around for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi cursed as it hit him that he dropped all his arrows so his bow was useless now. He had no other weapons so he knew he had to use the ability he had been gifted, the ability that haunted Akaashi and he swore he would not use it after the first time he discovered it. The unmoving body of the boar he had killed earlier gave him an idea and Akaashi hoped it would work so he did not need to activate the curse. The game had been cruel enough to gift him a class that reminded him of an incident that happened long ago, an incident he often would blame himself for and when he first tested the ability he had no idea what he had expected. But being reminded of the traumatic memory that struck him as a child had not been one of them. Akaashi ever since swore to never use it, the class would be forgotten and he would simply fight with a bow an arrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He removed the body off his back and threw it at the bear. Mentally he apologized to the boar as it hit the ground with a thud and caught the attention of the bear. As Akaashi noticed it had become distracted with the free food it had gotten, he silently climbed down from the rock and took off in the direction he had used to enter the forest. Akaashi knew he needed to be fast to be able to escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good job! I knew you could do it!</span>
  </em>
  <span> The same voice spoke in his mind and a surge of happiness went through Akaashi’s body, he could not help but let his lips stretch into a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” He whispered into the wind as he ran like there was no tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa opened his eyes slowly and he got the feeling of Deja-vu as he did so. He laid flat on the cold stone, back aching and his head hurt, unmoving as he tried to recall what in the world had happened to him now. He could recall him and Sugawara making it inside of the guild building, running around in enemy’s territory, and then it got foggy as they had run up the stairs. Oikawa squinted as the ache got worse and he slowly tried to push himself up, hand on his forehead he sat looking around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was silent around him and he was reminded of the wolf a few days ago. The one who had attacked him, almost taken his life that day and Oikawa feared he had gone back to the town. That the beast was back to finish what it started. Or that everything that happened had been him dreaming, that this was the actual reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panic rose in his body and heart hammered in his chest, he felt like throwing up and his sight kept going blurry. Quickly he tried blinking away tears, but they simply kept coming and his sight stayed blurry. Oikawa swore he heard the jingle of a chain being dragged along the ground, and the same noises he had heard back then clogged up his ears. It was all he could hear. He tried to stand, but his legs were no use, they felt heavier than they had ever done before. Breathing was becoming a task as he could swear he saw the matted, brown fur of the wolf. The end was back, he would lose this-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Oikawa!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sat up with a gasp, panting as sweat dripped down his neck and he looked around to find himself on a bed. Around him, there were only walls and no village, no sound of the chain or the sigh of brown matted fur. He looked down at the white mattress, still panting as he recalled the dream he just had. It had felt so real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you’re finally awake sleeping beauty,” Mused the very familiar voice of Sugawara and Oikawa looked up, only to find the other staring at him through metal bars across from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What-” Oikawa rasped out, his throat was as dry as a desert and he started coughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His coughs echoed in the silence of the room and Sugawara only watched. Not much he could do to help the other as the two walls of metal bars kept them separated, so he could only hope his mental support would get Oikawa through the fit.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on here?” Asked Oikawa once he had stopped coughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara shrugged, “Jail time,” He said nonchalantly as if it was a daily routine for him to be put behind bars, “Got our asses handed to us and you’ve been out cold for a whole month.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mouth dropped open and Oikawa stared with wide eyes. Had he been out for a whole month!? That was insanity, this had to be some sort of joke Sugawara was playing on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After we reached the top of the stairs, you kind shoved me out of the way and apparently, there were people inside of the library,” Sugawara started, staring absently into the air, “My former guild leader and Astra was there for some odd reason I can’t explain. After that, some guy appeared behind you and cast a sleeping curse on us. I woke a week ago:”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Memories came flooding back and Oikawa now clearly remembered how he had pushed the summoner out of the way and then the staring contest with the gigantic man. Though, he can not remember being knocked out nor anything after looking at the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what now?” Oikawa asked after having consumed the bit of information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara let out a sigh and slumped against the wall behind his bed, “I have no clue. They took my bag with all my stuff and there’s a summoners block inside of this cell so my powers are completely useless as of now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re stuck then. Great.” Oikawa stood up, he felt somewhat angry as he walked over to the bars, “You know, you should’ve listened to me,” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had Sugawara look towards him again, “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many times did I tell you how bad of an idea this was and how we should do it another day?” Oikawa hissed, he now knew that the dreams he got were signs from his deity. A warning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait- are you blaming me for this?” Sugawara got up as well and stood by the bars on his side, “How could I have known this would happen? I can’t see the future-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah- I told you multiple times I had dreams of bad endings with this mission, but never listened to me,” Oikawa huffed, “Maybe if you did, we could have done this another day and </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>wouldn’t have happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dreams!?” Sugawara yelled, “I don’t remember you telling me shit about dreams, you only told me you had a bad feeling and that we should drop it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s wrong!” Oikawa fired back, pointing a finger at Sugawara from in between the bars, “I told you the day before how I had a dream about how this would all go bad and you told me I was being dramatic:”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you are being dramatic as of right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not being dramatic, I’m just saying you should listen to me rather listen to your built-up anger and betrayal you have for your guild. You're blinded by revenge, you can’t see shit straight and you jump into things before a good plan. Outright impulsive and that could have negative consequences later in life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other side, Sugawara was glaring daggers at Oikawa, “I should have left you at that train station.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you didn’t! Hah!” Oikawa shot back, folding his arms over his chest, “You’re stuck with me whether you like it or not, ‘cause someone needs to help you control your impulsivity.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not impulsive and if it weren’t for these metal bars keeping us separated I would’ve beaten your ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooo! I’m so scared- Suga is going to beat my ass;” Oikawa said in mock fright as he shook his fist by his face. He then looked at the other again, “I feel like I’m being threatened by a baby bird. What you gonna do? Beat my kneecaps?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara’s eye twitched and just as he was about to say something back, the door down the hall opened and both boys poked their heads out from between the bars, both trying to see who had come to interrupt their argument. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a silence in the prison chambers, the clack of heels against the stone floor appeared to be the only sound as of now. Oikawa now took notice of how long the place was, there were multiple cells down the hall and by the looks of it, he and Sugawara had been stored in the cells at the end. The walls of the place were a deep blue colour and everything was dimly lit, a torch on every block of wall that kept each cell separated. For each passing second, the clack of the shoes got louder and Oikawa squinted as he tried to look for who was coming towards them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out from the shadows, a cloaked figure emerged. Their face was covered and in their grasp, they carried a tray of medical equipment. Oikawa half hoped some of the ointment was for him as the old scars and wounds from the Fenrir wolf were still healing and needed treatment. They stopped in the middle of Oikawa and Sugawara’s cells and stood still for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa could see how they were fairly shorter and smaller than himself, maybe if he could, he could take them and down and steal the keys that hung by their hip. Slowly they started moving again, they set the tray down and Oikawa watched them take the ring of keys and pick out the right key with hawk-like eyes. He could in theory reach between the bars and grab them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person turned to him and Oikawa flinched away from the bars as they moved towards him. He sure hoped they could not read minds, or else he would be dead meat. They unlocked the cell door and before Oikawa could react they had already grabbed the tray and shut the cell again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa stared at them as they moved around his cell, he glanced towards Sugawara who seemed to be watching their every move. As they made eye contact it seemed Sugawara had been thinking the same thing as him, attacking the person and grabbing the key from them while they were busy. Sugawara even motioned for him to go through with it and Oikawa made a move towards the person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa jumped back in shock as he had not expected them to suddenly speak. The person took the cloak off and spun around to reveal themself to be a boy that had to be in the same age group as them. He had short light brown hair and brown eyes that almost seemed feline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Sugawara asked from the other cell, staring intensely at the boy, “I Have never seen you in this guild.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy simply let out a puff of air and turned to his tray of medications, “I joined- well I was more </span>
  <em>
    <span>forced </span>
  </em>
  <span>into the guild just right after you were kicked out,” He informed while he poured some kind of liquid on a small ball of cotton, “Can you please sit down here?” He motioned to Oikawa for him to sit down on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Sugawara asked again, “Why did they make you join?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Annoying bastards found out my ability let me heal so they practically threatened me to join so I could work full time as their personal nurse,” He said as he went to work on the injury on Oikawa’s forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa hissed as the cool liquid hit the cut and it began to sting, or it felt like his forehead was burning more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a healer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” He hummed as he concentrated on the injury, “Being a nature magician has its pros, but mostly cons as annoying guilds like this one chase us down and force us to work for them. I haven’t been paid a single coin in the weeks I’ve worked here. Absolutely atrocious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara let out a laugh, “Tell me about it. When I was a member they had me summon crazy beings that they would fight, not only did that practically drain my energy but it put a strain on my relationships with my creatures.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? You’re a summoner?” He then moved to Oikawa’s leg to inspect it. Oikawa found it weird as his leg had been healed very well by Sugawara back on the train, but when Yaku had taken the boot off Oikawa noticed the dirty bandage that was stained with blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa just about passed out and he was quite surprised he had felt no pain in that leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sugawara answered, “Fun class if I’m being honest, but damn it kinda gives me nightmares.” He let out a breathy laugh and then probably looked at where Oikawa was seated to check what was going on there, “Wait- I thought I healed his leg?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The potion you used is a temporary fix,” He informed as he unwrapped the bandage to reveal the deep hole in Oikawa’s ankle and what had to be a gigantic bite mark, “It fixes the bone, but the skin is temporarily stitched together. Without proper treatment, the wound can reopen again if a curse is cast on them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The sleeping curse?” Oikawa asked, looking away from his leg as the sight had him light-headed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and uh, sorry about that.” He smeared something onto the wound and quickly wrapped a new bandage around his ankle, “Didn’t mean for you to be trapped in it for a month.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa shook his head, “It’s okay. it was probably ordered, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” He said then stood up again, “By the way, call me Yaku. Full name, Yaku Morisuke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa Tooru is the guy just treated and I’m Sugawara Koushi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can present myself, you know?” Oikawa glared at the other annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You looked like you were ready to pass out so I did it for you,” Sugawara said with a teasing smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will strangle you in your sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oookay guys!” Yaku said with a clap of his hands, “Thanks for the talk Sugawara, I’ll maybe see you tomorrow since both of you are awake now.” He moved towards the cell door, ready to leave but Oikawa had other plans. Quickly he grabbed Yaku’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait-” Oikawa had acted before thinking things through so he was not sure what to say to Yaku. The other simply stared at him as he waited for Oikawa to speak, he gulped, “Do you think you can help us out from here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaku stood in silence for a few seconds, “What is in this for me? Like what will I gain if I help you? If I caught helping you, it’s out with me, I’ll get slaughtered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come with us,” Oikawa said, “You can join us and run away from the guild. You no longer need to serve them as their nurse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yaku looked hesitant, having an inner conflict with himself as he thought about the idea of being free again, “They’ll hunt us down-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we manage to get to another village in time they can’t do shit,” Sugawara piped up, “I promise you, we would never do something that may put you in danger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence fell upon the prison chambers as they waited for Yaku’s answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Said Yaku after second with complete silence, “I’ll help you out if that means I get out as well </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>I get out safely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa smiled and so did Sugawara, “We promise.” They said together and Yaku smiled back at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Night had fallen upon the city Akaashi lived in. He had come back empty-handed from the hunt and he felt rather disappointed, but at the sight of the city gates, he had stopped caring about that fact. All he felt was how thankful he was as he had managed to survive an attack he was unprepared for, an attack that almost had him do something he would rather never do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The city was silent, Fillan was one of the biggest cities made in the whole game. Akaashi had first travelled here after following another group of people, it was not his intention to stalk them, he just needed to learn and find out where he was. By following them and listening to what they said Akaashi concluded he had indeed been trapped in the game all his classmates talked about, he never really paid much attention and energy to video games.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi walked silently and mind in another universe as he walked down the streets, he still was pretty shaken up. Had spent a good few hours by the river outside the city gates, thinking and trying to calm himself. He found peace and serene staring at the flowing water, he would look at the fish and often send tiny leaf boats down the stream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now Akaashi was letting his legs take him down the road, he was not sure where he was headed, had left it all up to his muscle memory to guide him. Akaashi could not stop thinking about the voice that had filled him with so much courage even if it was just a simple line, it had saved him and he was so grateful to it, but he was still wondering what in the world it had been. The voice was not his own and brought such a fluttering feeling to his chest that even just replaying the voice’s words had Akaashi softly smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi stopped walking as if he did not, he would have walked straight into the wooden door. He looked up and noticed he had ended back at the house he was currently staying at, he should not have been as surprised as he was as where else he would have gone. Opening the door Akaashi let himself inside the two-story house and listened for any noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hear talking coming from the living room upstairs so he guessed they all were upstairs then. Akaashi heaved a sigh as he walked up the stairs, he had no food this time either and coming back from yet another unsuccessful hunt was taking a toll on him, as well as the people he lived with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keiji! you’re back!” Was what he was greeted with as he revealed himself to the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group in question consisted of three others, and was indeed the same group Akaashi had stalked- I mean followed to Fillan. They had been kind enough to let him join, the shortest of the bunch, Nishinoya had been quite excited to let Akaashi join them and Akaashi was quite thankful for that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m back,” Akaashi said mumbled as he sat down on the floor to join the rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So any luck today?” Nishinoya asked, leaning over the floor to get closer to Akaashi. He was smiling brightly, probably thinking about getting some good meat in his belly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi looked to the side, “No. I’m sorry, I think I’m not the best one cut out to hunt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait- no meat?” Nishinoya questioned sitting back down on his butt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No meat,” Akaashi clarified, “A bear took what I had managed to catch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad it was that who got caught and not you Akaashi,” Kiyoko said and put a reassuring hand on Akaashi’s shoulder, “Maybe we should let Tanaka try hunting, he’s been bragging about the new weapons he has created, what do you say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi liked the idea of someone else doing the hunting, he could maybe do some other things to help around, but for now, hunting and getting resources was just not his thing. Maybe Akaashi could instead go around and gather information about different jobs and tasks they could do, as a way to get money so they could start buying food instead of endless hunting. He could also help Kiyoko research the ten floors of Tower of Quests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“- Keiji are you in there?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi felt tap against his head and he snapped out of it, Nishinoya was looking at him and was probably waiting for him to answer his question. Sadly, Akaashi could not answer his question as he had no idea what it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I asked, can you go around the outskirts of the city, you know by the mountains and see if you can find a new hideout.” Nishinoya jumped up, “This house is getting torn down and we need a new place, and that quick. Can you do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I feel like that’s an easy task even Tanaka would be able to do and not get lost,” Akaashi said, ignoring Tanaka’s yell about only getting lost one time, “What if I find nothing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a plan!” Nishinoya puffed out his chest, “If there are no vacant places here, we simply move to the next city. Not that big of a deal, I got a map, we got Kiyoko who can </span>
  <em>
    <span>read </span>
  </em>
  <span>the map and we’re set to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi hummed, he wanted to find a place they could stay now. He wanted to impress them and show that he was not completely useless, that he was someone they could rely on. The class he was in had he not told the rest, he had simply said he was an archer and they had bought it. Again, his real class and ability would stay secret for now,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do my best to find a place,” Akaashi said, “But honestly I’d like a house with no holes in the roof, it gets kinda cold at night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if the sun was barely peeking up behind the mountains the city had woken up to life. Akaashi found it annoying how many people there were in the city, mostly because he had no idea who were NPCs or who were actual humans like himself. Anyways, as he struggled through the crowd of people he made it out the gate again, Akaashi thought about wanting to see if he could find a house by the river. He had tried to find a map in the old library the house had he had found one, but it had been through so much water damage it was almost impossible for him to make out any shapes and names. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi would have to blindly walk around until he maybe stumbled upon something. The area was gigantic and to play it safe, so he did not get lost, Akaashi had decided that following the river was his best option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked in silence, there was not much he could do other than walk alone with his thoughts. The noise of the river peacefully running beside him brought him comfort and Akaashi found himself thinking about what he did before joining the game against his will. Akaashi never remembered entering, only remembered waking up in a forest and being met with hell. People screaming and panicking, some guy dying in the grasps of a gigantic floating monster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi found himself entering a small birch forest, the white trees were nicer and seemed friendlier than the dark, gigantic trees from the oak forest on the other side of the city. He battled against the tall grass and branches that were whipping his face. Tripping a few times over rocks and roots Akaashi soon found himself in front of a river, it did not look deep but it sure had width. Crossing that would mean his feet would get wet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great…” He mumbled to himself and did contemplate taking his shoes off and walking barefoot through the water. Though after the toe tests he would much rather keep his shoes on even if that meant them getting wet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second he stepped into the water his shoes filled up with water and Akaashi shuddered at the temperature. It felt like his feet were being pricked with needles and he was walking on sharp rocks. Akaashi pushed through the current, he was so glad it was not deep or he would be dealing with more than just wet socks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minutes passed with battling the river and he got over in a shivering piece. Akaashi huddled further into his jacket and walked through a small bush, his feet were as cold as icicles and he could almost not feel them at this point. He looked around to see if he could see anything, but all he could see was the river and more trees, and that bridge over there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait- bridge!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi’s jaw dropped open and he wanted to drown himself. Had he been so blind that he did not notice the gigantic bridge just about beside him? He never felt so mad before as he had wasted minutes and the warmth of his feet just to cross the river, when in reality he could have just used the bridge and not only would have that been faster, he would have been dry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate it here.” Akaashi started walking again, this time faster and he was somewhat stomping. Who knew how long he had been walking for, probably hours by now and if he did not find anything, he would have wasted so much time walking in the wrong direction. Walking back to the rest would be embarrassing as well. Akaashi now felt useless and frustrated as he could not do anything right it seemed. All he had to do was find somewhere decent enough for them to stay, not that hard, and by taking a wild guess, Akaashi just had the gut feeling there was at least something around here after seeing that bridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I mean, who simply puts up a bridge that leads to nothing other than empty forestry and nothing else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After practically breaking a branch of the tree he was walking past, Akaashi was at this point fed up. There were mosquitoes around him and his face itched after being bitten so many times by the annoying bugs. He was mentally cursing out every deity he knew of for making stuff so hard for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay behind here I will find something, or else,” Akaashi said to the forest as somewhat of a threat and he pushed the curtain of leaves away from whatever they were hiding. It oddly reminded him of that one scene in Tangled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi almost fell onto his knees as he saw what was in front of him, he was overjoyed to finally have found something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a very rundown church he had discovered, there were a few broken windows and he could see that the doors were kinda messed up, but other than that, the building was perfect. The roof was intact, even the church tower was in good shape. Akaashi had to get a closer look, inspect the building and just check if there were anyone else there. He had walked closer and everything looked good, the wood was dark and still looked healthy enough to not suddenly collapse, the doors had been an issue to pry open but when he did everything looked good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi saw no animals inside either nor did he get the feeling of the place being filled with someone that could attack them. He was satisfied with the building and he felt like the others would like the place as well, it was bigger than the house they had at the moment. The surrounding area was great as well, flowers of many colours were everywhere, he could hear the gentle sound of the river and he could just about make out the sound of a waterfall. Behind the church was a gigantic mountain and there were trees all around that hid the church from being seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a great place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi grabbed his bag and opened it before he left Kiyoko had given him a magic letter that he could send to them with information and a description on how to get to the place he had found. He hoped the others would find the place as well, he tried his best to describe his route, how he got there and what to take a mind of. Being sure to include the detail about the bridge and the curtain of leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then when done writing Akaashi whispered the names of the ones he intended to send it to and then watched the letter crumble into gold glitter as he floated away with the wind. It was a pretty sight to watch it dance in the wind and now he only had to hope the letter did its job and delivered his message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, as he waited for them to come, Akaashi thought about maybe sort out some stuff inside of the church. Clean out the leaves and look around for candles, he could as well try to find other materials the place might have.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi entered the darkness of the church again and he first tried to open the doors more, so he could let more light into the place. It helped a lot with looking around to have more light, he could also see the amount of dirt had been collected throughout the years of being left abandoned. By the doors, he found a door that led to a shed with cleaning equipment, such as a broom, a bucket, and a few candles to his delight.</p><p> </p><p>Bringing everything out to the main room he started to sweep the leaves, he was humming a tune while doing so to keep himself at least somewhat entertained. Once having created piles of leaves and dirt he collected them into the bucket in rounds to carry it out and throw away.</p><p> </p><p>There was much to do Akaashi discovered. After having brought all the piles out, he had to look around for a kitchen or something they could use to store food and such stuff. He did discover a hatch that led into an underground stockroom by the alter, but refrained from going down the hole in case there was something down there that could attack him.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, he went up the staircase he had seen above the entrance of the church, he hoped they led to some sort of sleeping quarters. The stairs creaked as he walked up them and for a second Akaashi feared they would break under his weight, but he managed to get up them in one piece.</p><p> </p><p>"Bingo." Akaashi smiled as he found the rows of beds. There were seven in total and they all had blankets. Probably needed cleaning, but that was a job for them all. The room was very nicely lit up as well from the window at the end.</p><p> </p><p>After having done a few more preparations for the rest, such as lighting candles and creating a place for them to sit by the fireplace, Akaashi took notice of how the sun had started to set. The colours of red, orange, and yellow dance across the sky like a fire and he walked back to the doors to see if he could see the rest. It had been a good four hours now and he felt like that was enough time for them to make it here.</p><p> </p><p>It had taken him eight hours, but that was simply because he had taken so many weird turns. They had more luck than him when it came to walking to the small church, such as not needing to walk through the river as he had done.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You've done a nice job</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Akaashi jolted and looked around in shock. The voice had returned and he almost had gotten a heart attack because of it, even though it had suprised him, Akaashi still smiled at the praise.</p><p> </p><p>"Keiji this looks great!"</p><p> </p><p>It was Nishinoya's voice and Akaashi looked towards the curtain of leaves from the only willow tree in the area. The trio emebred from behind the leaves with bright smiles, Tanaka was carrying some sort of animal on his back and Akaashi knew they would be eating good tonight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Enjoy yourself now</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The comforting voice had said and Akaashi smiled. He felt good knowing he had done something good for the people who had helped him in the start of his life in this world.</p><p> </p><p>"I already got the fireplace ready," Akaashi informed once they were close enough.</p><p> </p><p>"Hell yeah!" Tanaka had quickly ran inside to start prepping and Nishinoya followd after yelling about meat.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you even find this?" Kiyoko asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Pure luck."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Akaashi joins the group<br/>Now only Yams left and all the MCs has been introduced hehe<br/>How did you find this chapter? Maybe confusing? Also, can you guess what Akaashi's class may be?<br/>if you do, damn you're good.</p><p>Wanna talk with me or have questions: https://twitter.com/DreamyPjs<br/>Comments are appreciated :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oikawa, Yaku, and Sugawara escape the terrible guild and brings along a new member with them. Does this go smoothly for them? Or are they doomed dun dun duuuun</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ooof its Sunday!!<br/>I would have written more but I have a knee injury that makes it hard for me to sit for a prolonged period of times<br/>quite funny I have knee injury haha call me an oikawa kinnie teehee<br/>i hope enjoy this<br/>Kinda tw: choking</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“-will literally pull your oesophagus out your throat if you don’t shut your trap!” Oikawa hissed through clenched teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara only laughed harder, “How are you gonna do that? Have you finally lost it after being locked in for so long?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Being stuck with you has decreased my brain cells- think I barely have any left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if you had many, to begin with.” Sugawara snorted and dodged the empty cup Oikawa flung towards him, he was practically rolling on the floor with laughter as Oikawa fumed across from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay~” It was Yaku, he came every so often down to the dungeons with either food or more ointment for the wound Oikawa had. As he noticed the steam coming out from Oikawa’s ears and Sugawara wheezing on the floor, he let out a sigh and stared in concern, “I think we’re going to stop playing cards-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not before I beat him in a game of Idiot!” Oikawa yelled and gathered the cards he had thrown on the floor in his hands. He felt pure irritation for the grey-haired boy across from him who was smiling smugly, oh how Oikawa wanted to throw the stack of cards at Sugawara’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Sugawara had thrown his card down Oikawa’s stomach dropped as he saw how high the card was. In a panicked flurry, he tried to somehow magically have one of his cards turn into something higher than the king card, but alas, he had accepted defeat. By doing so, Oikawa threw the cards in rage on the floor and let himself flop back on the floor, completely blocking out the booming laughter coming from Sugawara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You cheated,” Said Oikawa with a pout, rolling onto his side so he could look at Sugawara and show him his sulking face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re just bad at this game,” Answered Sugawara as he started to pick the cards up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yaku joined him after having put down the tray with the very familiar jars of ointment Oikawa did not look forward to as they still burned and stung like crazy. With minimal effort in helping the two clean up the cards, Oikawa used his foot to push the pile of discarded cards out of his cell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cell door creaked open and Oikawa could make out the sound of the jars clinking against one another. Oikawa had pushed himself up in a seated position as Yaku prepared the medicine for his ankle, the wounds were almost gone now, so a round or two more and Oikawa would be fully healed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I make a request?” Oikawa asked while a shiver wracked through his body as the cool air of the dungeon caressed the naked skin of his ankle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The healer looked up through his eyelashes as he unwrapped the bandage, “As long as it doesn’t involve me sacrificing myself again for you to be able to eat some fresh rice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- no, it’s not about rice.” Oikawa put his hands behind his head, looking up at the dark blue ceiling, “Could you bring me another blanket.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stopping his motions, Yaku fully looked up, “A new blanket? Why?” He had an eyebrow raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you tried sleeping down here? It’s freezing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll live,” Yaku said as he resumed unwrapping the bandage fully, “In a few days you’ll be out, and then you’re going to feel cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yaku, you’re wearing thick clothes! I will die!” Oikawa protested, flailing his arms around to show how little clothes he wore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The healer was silent as he concentrated on Oikawa’s wound that was soon only a simple scar. It had the shape of a crescent moon. Oikawa found that kinda cool that the scar would take a cool shape and not only be a dot or some boring line, he somewhat felt like the protagonist of some fantasy book. Such as Harry Potter and his lightning bolt scar. Though, it did make him fear more for his life as maybe the scar was somewhat a symbol- a mark of someone who wanted to hurt him. Oikawa stilled at the thought as he did not want to be chased by some bloodthirsty monster again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yaku dabbed a little cotton ball with the ointment onto the injury Oikawa let out a string of curses. He was very happy with the fact the injury was about fully healed, the last few procedures Yaku was doing was to make sure it would not open again or the skin became easily infected as Oikawa was being kept in the dungeons. Also with Yaku going down here to heal, he was already risking much as the guild boss had only given him the orders to go down once a week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though Yaku would sneak down multiple times a day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Oikawa paid attention to how Yaku’s hands softly worked on his ankle, he suddenly noticed something on Yaku’s hand. On his middle finger, by the tip of it, he saw something that looked to be a small flower. It was red and he found it weird how he just noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yaku what’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh, this?” Yaku lifted his hand to show Oikawa the red flower mark, it oddly looked like a spider lily, “Healers get a flower on their middle finger. No idea why I have a spider lily and I quite don’t like it as the meaning of it means final goodbye....”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa looked over Yaku’s head and towards Sugawara who was laying on his bed. The summoner looked almost asleep and Oikawa felt the need to disturb him just to be annoying and as payback for beating him in every game they played. He wanted to feel a little bit of satisfaction by being annoying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can practically hear your thoughts Oikawa,” Sugawara grumbled as he sat upon his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haven’t expected him to be awake, Oikawa flinched, which moved his leg away from Yaku and the healer let out a surprised yelp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t planning anything,” Oikawa said, playing innocent and giving Yaku his leg again, “I’m just sitting here, getting my treatment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I can fly,” Sugawara replied with sarcasm, he stood up and walked to the metal bars, “Anyways, I’ve been thinking-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a good sign.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-Shut up Oikawa- anyways.” Sugawara fished something out from his pocket as he strode over to the cell door. The object in his hands was too small for Oikawa to see and he was rather confused as he saw Sugawara start playing with the lock on his door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a click and the cell door swung open Sugawara standing in the open space of the now open metal door in all his glory. Oikawa’s jaw had dropped open and Yaku had completely stilled in his position, staring at Sugawara with a hint of both shock and amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tadaa~” Sugawara sang as he twirled around, jumping over to Oikawa’s cell, “Are you surprised?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you have opened your door all this time!?” Oikawa screeched which made both of Yaku and Sugawara shush him, but Oikawa slapped Yaku’s hands away and stared at Sugawara with a look of betrayal, “How long have you been able to do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only for two days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two days!” Oikawa stood up, completely forgetting about his leg that was receiving treatment, “We could have been out two days ago then-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara interrupted him, “No. While you slept yesterday I went up to check how many guards we have to pass to be able to exit. There’s at least seven down the corridor if we walk out there with no plan we’re dead. Do you want that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why haven’t we sat down and tried to come up with a plan?” Asked Oikawa. He felt annoyed with how much they were dragging this out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, he didn’t want to die at the hands of the enemy. But Oikawa as well didn’t want to sit here for days and wait, the guild would one day grow tired of just having them stored in the dungeons, and they would probably try some bullshit like feeding them to monsters. As well they were wasting time by being captured like this, Oikawa wanted to return to his normal life. Not be trapped in a fantasy game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree with Oikawa,” Said Yaku as he wrapped the bandage around Oikawa’s ankle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, since I’m already out of my cell,” Sugawara began, he strode over to the door and with a swift motion of his hand the cell door was unlocked, “We can start planning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa had sat down on his bed, “There are seven guards?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, they stand here all day and seem to be here during the night as well,” Sugawara informed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They have breaks every second hour for fifteen minutes.” Yaku leaned against the wall, “Our best option is leaving during the night, the guild is abandoned by then. Security is bad past the dungeons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t these the special dungeons as well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yaku nodded his head, looking towards Sugawara, “These are the magic blocking dungeons. My magic doesn’t work here as well, which is why I use medicine instead of magic. They see you as a threat Suga, the boss still remembers your power. You were only treated like shit because they feared you, the only summoner of the guild that consisted of hundreds, they feared if you were treated like an equal, you’d try to overthrow the guild. So they drove you off, made it hard for you to gain full control over your powers so you wouldn’t try to summon bigger spirits.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Yaku stopped talking the dungeon fell into silence. Sugawara stared wide-eyed at the healer, quite hardly believing his own ears, he had been a member of the guild for a good six months before he quit because of the bad treatment. They would pick on him, push him around, forcing him to summon spirits that not only drained his energy but also put a strain on his relationship with the underworld. Sugawara was never allowed to train his powers, the guild master would always ban him from the training area, he never was able to read books about his class as well. All of the books were constantly hidden from him, he was clueless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beside him Oikawa stood now, he had not noticed how silent Sugawara had fallen and the distant look in his eyes. Truthfully Oikawa didn’t know what happened when the other was a member of the guild, but it seemed as if it wasn’t the best for Sugawara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yaku let out a sigh and closed his eyes, “They’re morons. They think they’re such a powerful guild when in reality they can’t be compared to Wild Berry. You should have aimed for Wild Berry when you were out seeking a guild, why didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I tried, but quite frankly it’s hard to get into the guild when you have no one who already has joined them. You need connections to join WB, without that they judge you for your power. Back then I was a beginner so there was no way I would get in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a summoner Suga, you’d get in. It’s a rare class,” Oikawa said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, your class alone is a boost, you should have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t!” Sugawara dejectedly said, “I walked my ass straight into a toxic man cave and got my ass handed to me. Being a pushover and all that shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa could tell the more they were gonna talk about this subject the more upset the summoner would turn. The whole guild experience was supposed to be something fun, you were supposed to create good relations and memories, and it was upsetting to see how Sugawara had been treated and Oikawa was a good three seconds away from marching out of the dungeons to beat someone’s ass up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s drop it, what has been done has been done,” Oikawa said, taking notice of how Sugawara seemed to relax again, “Let’s just try to figure something out. Obviously, Suga and I can’t use our powers, which makes it harder for us to exit. He can’t create an illusion-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already can’t do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... He can’t summon a spirit that we can use as a direction and I still have no idea how I use my powers. I only know I’m a paladin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait- a paladin you say?” Yaku stared at Oikawa with interest, “That’s an even rarer class than a summoner. Who’s your deity? What about your godly weapon, have you figured that out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm- a what?” Oikawa blinked, face twisted in a confused grimace. Sugawara had never mentioned a godly weapon, or maybe he did but Oikawa could simply not remember such a thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you two come to the guild?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the paladin book,” Said Sugawara, “But our plans may have failed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realization seemed to hit Yaku like a truck and he broke into a smile, a breathy laugh escaped his mouth, “It all makes sense. Honestly, the boss thought you returned to assassinate him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As fulfilling that would be, I don’t want to waste time nor energy on that old man,” Sugawara huffed, “We simply came to steal the book.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, let’s say we leave in three days?” Yaku suggested, “I’ll be sure to bring not only the White Book of Magic but also the Summoner’s Guide to The Underworld. You need to fix your bond with that place again, or you’ll only be able to summon weak spirits who do you no good other than suck out your energy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Three days passed and in the dungeons of the guild sat Oikawa waiting. He was alone at the current moment, Yaku should arrive any minute now and Sugawara had gone a few minutes ago to do a last scout of the dungeons. After having seen Astra at the guild, Sugawara had accused the woman of ratting them out to the boss. Why else would she be there? Anyways, he had let his paranoia get the better of him and he had feared Yaku was lying to them, gaining their trust to then backstabbing them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dramatic bitch,” Oikawa mumbled under his breath there he laid in his bed, staring at the blue ceiling. Everything about this castle was cold and he sure hoped Sugawara or maybe Yaku had thought about a place they would stay where it is warm. Cold and Oikawa don’t mix well, it’s like trying to mix oil and water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As everything was pure silent Oikawa could hear the distant echo of the guards’ footsteps, someone coughing, he was sure he could as well hear mice run around. His face was an expression of discomfort thinking about the mice, he loved animals and small rodents- if they stayed away from him. Gave him his space and he would respect them and not set up traps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Filled with boredom he started humming a tune. The night before had been dreamless, which wasn’t strange as again, his powers were blocked so Frey probably struggled to reach out to him, but there was one glimpse he had gotten. It had been so short he barely registered it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa laid thinking about the image he had seen. It was weird, he could see someone being held up by their neck. Massive hands wrapped around their throat, they seemed to struggle against their attacker’s hold. There was no way Oikawa could see their face, which bugged him a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried focusing, pouring all his mind into just that image. Even if his magic was blocked, maybe Frey had managed to somehow give him something important. As much as Oikawa hated how he had to devote most of his mind to a higher being, someone who had more power than him and controlled his life, he didn’t mind trying to reach out to her if it meant he could check the wellbeing of his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, he thought of Yaku and Sugawara as his friends. Hopefully, they did the same and it wasn’t a one-sided friendship, as that would suck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how much Oikawa tried, the image would not appear clearer, it was simply dark. Only could he see their jaw that was clenched and the bookcases behind them. With a sigh, Oikawa just gave up and assumed he had simply imagined getting a message from Frey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s all a fluke anyway, psh deities,” Oikawa huffed in annoyance. He thought back to his life before the game, he did have a good relationship with his parents, there was just one thing that put a massive hole between them and him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Down the hall, he heard the dungeon door open and Oikawa quickly sat up. What first struck him was fear, fear that they miscalculated and the guards caught Sugawara sneaking around or that the guards were coming to check on them. Oikawa looked for something to use as a weapon and quickly discovered the card box that was on the floor. He dove for it and waited, the footsteps kept getting louder, which meant whoever had entered were getting closer and closer to Oikawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inching closer to the bars he waited with his arm positioned in a stance ready to fire the box at whoever had decided to enter the dungeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, just as they stepped close enough for Oikawa to throw, he did. The box soared through the air and hit the person with a loud smack before it fell onto the ground with a thud. For the person who had been hit, they let out a yelp and as well fell onto the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa let out a tiny cheer, mentally high fiving himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The hell are you doing, you moron?” It was Sugawara who had been struck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At his annoyed tone Oikawa froze, slowly turning around, “Oh-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara stood up and dusted himself, “What are you doing throwing card boxes at me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thought you were the enemy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh- anyways have Yaku turned up?” Sugawara asked as he walked over to Oikawa’s cell door, he pulled the tiny thing he had been using to unlock his door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Oikawa as well stood by the door as he waited for it to unlock. With a click, it did so and the door swung open, “I thought you saw him? Weren’t you two together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara shook his head, “We split ways. He had to grab the books, remember.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So the library then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Library… Oikawa had seen a lot of books in the mental image. A cold feeling settled in his stomach and his heart sank, he feared the worst by now. If Yaku had gone to the library to gather books, could the image be of him? Oikawa thought about it again, he tried to look for more details, anything that just slightly looked like Yaku, it was so hard to make anything out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then something caught Oikawa’s attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red spider lily on their finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suga we have to go,” Oikawa said, panicked if that was Yaku it meant that any second now he could be in danger or he already was- or maybe it was too late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? We have to wait for Yaku-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no point waiting for him if he's being choked to death.” Oikawa quickly walked down the hall of the dungeon, he could hear Sugawara run after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you talking about?” Sugawara grabbed his shoulder to stop him, “How do you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A had a vision-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your powers don’t work Oikawa, your imagination is running wild.” Sugawara simply stared at him as if Oikawa had suggested they overthrow the government. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. You wait here then.” He spun around on his heels, promptly slapping the other’s hands away from him, “I know what I saw and even if it’s just my imagination, I can at least know he is safe.” Then he took off running, ignoring how Sugawara yelled for him to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been over a month since he had been outside of the stuffy air in the dungeon, the second he stepped through the door the air already felt better and Oikawa felt like he was breathing fresh air again. Well, not fresh air- but fresher than the air down there. Everything was empty in the hallways thankfully, he had no idea where he needed to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having been knocked out when they carried him down here, Oikawa wasn’t quite sure if he needed to go left, right, or straight ahead. Even his gut feeling was confused and had no clue where to go as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just go with left, left is good.” Oikawa then took off running down the left path, only to do a 180 and run back to where he came from when the hall next door quite literally was a torture chamber and Oikawa would rather not. Instead, he opted for taking the way to the right. Hopefully, that wasn’t some kind of dungeon where they kept all their beasts or something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And thankfully it wasn’t. The right path had revealed to be a staircase that Oikawa sure hoped would bring him back up the library, hopefully not to some kind of room where all the members were gathered. He knew his luck was bad, but Oikawa quickly ran up the stairs, hoping he wasn’t making too much noise so the guards would hear him. They were probably on their break right now which was a good thing, and gave Oikawa enough time to look around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he reached the top he faced a door. The wooden door creaked loudly as he pushed it open and Oikawa couldn’t help but cringe at the echo it made, it sure would have alerted everyone in a one-mile radius. He stilled, trying to listen and make out sounds of possible sneak attacks. But there was only silence so Oikawa continued further into the guild. The route he was talking was completely different from the one he and Sugawara used when they entered a month ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the night the guild was a completely new setting. The silence was thick and compared to the crazy energy during daylight, Oikawa felt uncomfortable walking alone in the darkness. He was anticipating someone sneaking up behind him and murdering him right there and then. That was something he didn’t quite want as he was way too pretty to die this young. The world can’t handle losing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa passed the kitchen, he was trying to blend in along with the wall and darkness, walking pressed up against the stone. He had taken his shoes off as well to decrease the noise of his footsteps, even if the floors were cold against his feet that wore thin socks, he didn’t stop. The kitchen was dark and was simply an opening which kinda annoyed Oikawa as anyone could hide in the dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a click of his tongue, he crouched down, ignoring the way his knees loudly popped. and started crawling along the floor. He hoped the darkness masked him and that no one was inside of the kitchen as he passed the doorway. To his luck, everything did go well and he made it past without being shot by an arrow or something. He jumped up back on his feet and took notice of the main hall, it was gigantic, to say the least. The ceiling-high with chandeliers of steel hung above in five different places. There were tables everywhere and by the kitchen was a bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa could remember seeing this the day a month ago, he just needed to find that one door. With light footsteps Oikawa hurried over the floor, looking around for any sign of guild members but everything was an eerie silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Oikawa froze in his spot as a feeling of being watched penetrated him. All the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he felt it was hard to breathe. Oikawa tried looking around but nothing stood out or gave off the feeling of human hiding somewhere. Still, when Oikawa tried to move he felt the gaze- or feeling following his every move. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a low rustle of something coming from behind Oikawa and the paladin just about passed out as he heard the floorboards of the guildhall creak. He spun around only to see something glowing yellow in the darkness, he felt lightheaded and his heart was going way too fast than what was healthy. If he didn’t die at the hands of the enemy, it would be his damned heart giving him a heart attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The yellow dots came closer until a person stepped into the moonlight that shone from the windows above. Oikawa noticed something silver gleaming in the light and he just knew that was a knife of some sort, he prepared for the worst-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should hurry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Oikawa opened his eyes he didn’t know he had even closed, he stared at the person in front of him. A shorter boy with chin-length hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The guards will be back any second now,” The boy spoke almost bored, “You’re teaming up with Yaku aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Yaku?” Kinda a dumb question from Oikawa, but he was kinda in shock as he was still alive and not bleeding out on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we both were recruited at the same time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Oikawa could reply to him, a noise coming from the hall Oikawa just came from startled them both. The boy looked back at Oikawa with a look that told he needed to hurry if he didn’t want to be caught, at first he had hesitated. There was something about the boy Oikawa wanted to know more about, such as ask why he didn’t kill Oikawa for being a prisoner running around on free foot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, the boy simply ushered him to go, so he did. Running towards the door he first used when climbing the many amounts of stair steps up the narrow hallway towards the library. It hadn’t gone well, but Oikawa needed to reassure himself that the image was not true and that he would find Yaku in one piece inside of the library, with the books they needed stored in a bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minutes of running up the stairs had felt like hours. Oikawa ignored the searing pain in his thighs and how his feet were killing him, the stone cutting into his feet and would leave annoying bruises. His lungs burned and he wanted to stop, but he was so close to the top he had to push himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s run had to come to an abrupt end and his mouth fell open in a strangled gasp. He had stepped wrong on a step, slipping on the stone and landing on his right knee. The sharp edge of the step dug into his knee, sending all kinds of pain up Oikawa’s leg. He had slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the gasps and whimpers. Pushing himself up was a challenge itself, and climbing the stairs would be worse. Oikawa wanted to ask what the world had against him for him to have this amount of bad luck in under a year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He used the wall as support, each step he took hurt like a bitch and he stuffed his glove into his mouth. Biting down on it in a way to muffle the pained groans he let out. Oikawa knew he was close to the top as he could see the doors, the big wooden doors of the library.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though they were wide open when he reached the top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa limped over to the door quickly and glanced down both hallways just in case. There was no sound coming from the room as he heard, he almost breathed out in relief but his relief didn’t last that long. Remember his luck probably ran out now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a crash from inside. A muffled choked sound of struggle and Oikawa just about turned into a statue. Frozen in shock and fear. He had no idea what to do, he never had a plan, to begin with. It was an impulsive thought on his hand to not convince Sugawara to join him, the guy knew how to fight better than Oikawa. He was still a newbie for god’s sake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he had to do something. Simply standing outside and listening wouldn’t help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gulping down his pain he started his journey into the library. It was gigantic, bookshelves up to the ceiling and packed with books. There was even a second floor. Oikawa wondered what they were gonna do with all these books as they didn’t seem like the type of people who would read. Seemed more like fighting was on their mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out from the corner of his eye, Oikawa spotted a broom that stood chilling by the bookshelves. He glanced around before he hobbled over to it and grabbed it close to his chest, it was a mere straw broom but hell, if he hit hard enough it could be a murder weapon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that he would murder anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing with the books?” A gruff voice hissed out just as Oikawa rounded the corner of a bookshelf. He quickly ducked behind again as he saw the back of the man who he was quite sure was the boss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa peaked around again, noticing Yaku struggling in the grip of the much bigger man. His hands clawed on the big fists of the man, trying to pry them off his throat as he struggled for air, he was dangling above the ground as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not allowed to be here!” The man practically spat in his face, his grip around Yaku’s throat tightened and Yaku’s eyes went wide with panic. He tried to cough up words, but all he could muster were weak wheezes and strangled curses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa knew damn well he didn’t have much time before Yaku would pass out or worse. He wouldn’t even want to think about the second alternative, he needed to act fast. Contemplating simply charging for the man Oikawa knew that was probably the best he could do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a silent puff of air, Oikawa got ready. He lifted the broom over his head, getting ready to strike the monster down. Yaku now noticed him, eyes wider now and he seemed to try and shake his head for Oiakwa to not do it. Drool was running down the corner of his lips and he tried more desperately to get the man’s hands-off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa felt anger when he saw how the man smiled with sinister, he seemed to quite enjoy how Yaku got weaker by the second and soon Oikawa couldn’t see clearly. His vision clouded as he charged, all that was on his mind was to destroy the man and save Yaku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he ran towards the man in silence, Oikawa felt like something was grabbing him from behind. Giving him more power in a way by embracing him and helping him gather more strength in his arm. The strength he felt in his arm when he swung the broom at the man’s head was indescribable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The broom broke at impact and the man fell limp, Yaku followed suit but he remained conscious. He was coughing and holding his own hands around his throat, breathing heavily as he tried to get air back into his lungs. Oikawa threw the broom away, ignoring the blood that pooled by the man’s head and hurried over to Yaku to crouch down beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears rolled down Yaku’s cheeks and he probably was terrified, Oikawa quickly gathered him in his arms to give him a comforting hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you know?” Yaku wheezed, voice raw and scratchy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frey told me,” Oikawa said, he looked at the man with disgust. Then he looked at the little bag Yaku had laying beside him. There were at least four books in there, that should be the ones they needed, “Can you stand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yaku took a deep, shivering breath. His hands were shaking and he looked pale, it was understandable. Oikawa wouldn’t push him around too much, but he also couldn’t have them seated here for long. Maybe someone heard the commotion? Oikawa couldn’t take any chances.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the pain in his knee and Yaku’s silent protest, he lifted him as well as grabbing the book bag. Mentally preparing himself to start walking, he slowly made his way away from the still body. He wasn't dead, the man still breathed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god there you two are!” Sugawara appeared in the doorway of the library, face red and filled with worry, “What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yaku shook his head, “Explain later.” He took a deep breath, “I need to ask for a favour. Did you perhaps see a blond and brown-haired boy on your way here? I need him to come along.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa remembered the boy who saved him and let him go without laying a single finger on him, “Yeah, I think I met him before I went up here. He told me he knew you, that you two have been for an equal amount of time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, in Oikawa’s grasp, Yaku dejectedly ran his fingers through his hair, “I’m sorry if it’s too much work to bring him-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Sugawara had cut him off as he was taking the book bag from Oikawa, “He can join us. He helped me up here, distracting the guards.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yaku relaxed, he seemed to let all tension out of his body, “okay good- we need to find him then-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara smiled and out from behind him, the boy they were just talking about appeared, “I have him with me. I couldn’t simply leave him here, that would be cruel. We have already secured a way out. Come on, this has to go fast or else we’re fucked. Like really fucked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure this is going to work?” Oikawa asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sure this is going to work as this isn’t my idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa let out a mocking sigh of relief, “Good- your ideas are terrible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will feed you to the wolves,” Sugawara threatened, “Don’t test me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry sorry~” Oikawa laughed as they started the journey down the stairs. The pain seemed to have gone down, it didn’t hurt as much anymore and Oikawa was glad, it made it easier for him to carry Yaku down. Though, his feet were another story as he still wasn’t wearing any shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also I have your shoes.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As always there was snow falling from the sky when they exited the guild in one piece. Oikawa had never felt such happiness by seeing snow again, even though he hated the cold more than he hated losing a game of idiot. The group of now four had decided that they needed to leave town as fast as possible, which only meant they needed to take the train to the next city.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa felt sceptical there they walked in the snowy weather, the sun not even up and the moon still shone in all its glory. In Oikawa's mind, he felt like this had been too easy for them. Was the guild stupid enough to not have a better security system? Is that why the dungeons were so deserted- as everyone had escaped. Don't get him wrong, he was quite happy they had gotten out alive, but something was fishy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Also, Yaku seemed to be doing quite better than minutes earlier. He was walking on his own, keeping close with Sugawara as they looked at a map he had stolen. Sadly for Sugawara, they never got his bag back, which very much sucked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Beside Oikawa again, the new member of their little gang walked. He was shorter and very much silent. Oikawa didn't mind, he needed some peace to collect his thoughts. Also, he was trying to hide the pain he was feeling from both his knee and his feet. No way he was going to bother Yaku with it right now, he would live.</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>"If we hurry we might be able to catch the train before he changes its location of the station again," Yaku informed them.</p><p> </p><p>"It can do that?" Asked Oikawa puzzled. Quite interesting how it would change locations.</p><p> </p><p>"This map shows us where it will be right now, if we miss this one, it will take a good week before the station appears again," Sugawara explained, "It's weird, I know. It's to make it harder for players and make it so they don't just take the train."</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa hummed. Sounded quite stupid in his opinion, but what did he know right? He just wanted to sleep, sleep somewhere warm and cosy, not in a dirty, cold dungeon where he has to eat porridge.</p><p> </p><p>The station came into view behind the curtain of snow and Oikawa almost wanted to run over there, into the warmth of the train compartments, but a hand laid itself on his shoulder, promptly stopping him from taking off.</p><p> </p><p>It was the new guy, Kenma, who had stopped him, "There are guild members over there."</p><p> </p><p>"What did you say?" Yaku turned around in shock, "How?"</p><p> </p><p>"They went on a mission some days ago, they're returning," Kenma said and Oikawa couldn't help but stare at his eyes that were glowing in the darkness of the night.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit, if they see this is bad," Yaku mumbled, "We have to sneak on board. We can't wait for long, that's bad news as we could end up losing the train."</p><p> </p><p>"There's like ten of them," Oikawa commented, "How? Have you seen my height? You're trying to sneak a giraffe into a chicken coop, I stand out."</p><p> </p><p>Yaku simply stared unimpressed, "Then crouch down you goddamn titan."</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa snorted, "Fine fine, but we have to be quick. I know we call them dumb all the time, but really, they aren't that dumb. If they see us, they're gonna alert the rest and possibly with their power of the town, stop the train."</p><p> </p><p>"That's why we send Kenma in first."</p><p> </p><p>"Why me? I never agreed on this," Kenma said with a frown, "Why not you?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're the shadow here Kenma," Said Yaku with a shrug, "Distract them. Throw a snowball at them."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma clicked his tongue and quite literally turned into black smoke. Oikawa stood gaping at the spot Kenma had just been and watched how the smoke started to move around, it seemed to be looking for something, and then it zoomed across the ground. Disappearing into the night.</p><p> </p><p>"Wh- what was that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma plays with shadows," Yaku began, his gaze was following something, "He turns himself into one and uses the shadows of other things to travel and camouflage himself."</p><p> </p><p>"That's so cool," Oikawa whispered impressed.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" One of the guild members yelled as a snowball hit him right in the face. The group of runaways held back a snort and watched the whole lot of them look around in confusion. Another ball was sent flying and hit another guy, it didn't take them long before they started to run off looking for their snowball attacker.</p><p> </p><p>"Now!" Yaku shouted and they started running.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa felt burning pain in his knee, but now was not the right time for him to stop and whine. He could do that one the train when they had gotten away from Frostad.</p><p> </p><p>A wave of sadness hit him and he stumbled a bit, he thought about Astra. How he was sure she hadn't meant to go againts them, maybe she didn't even rattle them out. A whole misunderstanding perhaps.</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa hurry up!" Sugawara yelled from the train and Oikawa sped up again, stumbling into the train. It was warm thankfully and he felt like he could almost relax again.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think Astra went behind our back and told the guild about the plan we had?" Oikawa asked Sugawara once they found an empty train cabin.</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly," Sugawara said with a sigh, "I have no clue. It just felt weird to see her there and I can't help but think- did she ever care? Because seeing her there, talking with the man that tormented my first months playing this game, felt like shit."</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa put a hand on Sugawara's shoulder, "Hey, it was probably a misunderstanding. I think she cares a lot about you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yoo how did you like this?<br/>feel like it kinda sucked but I kinda like it hdkhds<br/>see you next week hopefully, im not sure, BUT I will try to get a chapter out<br/>again want to contact me, you can find me on twt, https://twitter.com/DreamyPjs</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Red Lilies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group are headed to a new village for a quest in stopping some beast in stealing animals from an old farmer. Akaashi is hit with resurfacing memories and feelings, and a new voice joins him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM BACK!!<br/>now, where have i been?<br/>Last week was autmn break, so the Sunday before that I was at a friend's house and didn't have time to write nor the ability to do so.<br/>Then the Sunday last week, I was in the hospital- Saturday to Sunday, and sure didn't have time for writing then either-<br/>but now I'm back! </p><p>ps. slight panic attack at the start, it's not very major</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akaashi silently watched the sunrise behind the mountain. Watching how the colours shifted from the dark blue, into a pretty pink and yellow. It was peaceful at this hour, the silence of the forest keeping him company while the rest were inside asleep. Being alone like this gave Akaashi time to thin. Think about his next moves, if he should travel back to the city for food or try to look around for other food sources. The river not far from the church could be full of fish they could eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of the church. Akaashi had found a way to climb up to the tower that once held the bell. It was empty and incredibly small, only one person could fit inside the tiny place comfortably. The tower was a simple box shape, a hole in the floor where the ladder reached up and a wooden bench pushed into one end. It was here he sat watching the sun either rise or set, it was his little thinking place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the past few days, Akaashi had his moments where he escaped from the rest to be by himself. If it was running into the forest to watch and listen to the birds, or if it was to sit in the tower. He didn’t feel loneliness as one would think, the scenery kept him company and so did the voice that now and then made an appearance in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi could hear the others start to wake inside the church. Kiyoko was always the first one up, she would wake up early to prepare food. The food was often berries they had picked the day before and some bread she had brought from the city. At any given moment they would run out of the tasty carb product.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding he wanted to help Kiyoko he quickly climbed down the ladder down to the little room beside the bedroom. He quickly peaked into the bedroom to see two lumps on the beds that were not made yet, which could only mean Tanaka and Noya were still deep asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi descended the stairs of the sleeping quarters and headed towards Kiyoko who was already quite busy in the kitchen. She walked back and forth with both laundry and food in her hands, quite lost in her own thoughts as she didn’t take notice of Akaashi joining her in the room. A soft hum was coming from her as she cleaned and prepared for breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like some help?” Asked Akaashi after having just watched girl work for a couple of seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyoko jerked with a startle and turned her head, eyes wide with panic but they quickly went back to normal when she saw who had snuck up behind her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be nice,” Kiyoko said as she put the basket of washed pillowcases down on the floor, “I was thinking Akaashi, why can’t you go down to the river and grab berries?” She suggested whilst staring at him hopefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s berries by the river?” Akaashi couldn’t remember seeing that when he last checked the place. He had only seen fish and two apple trees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tanaka mentioned seeing wild berries,” Kiyoko said, “Should be right by the edge of the water. Strange place for berries to grow, but oh well. Food is food, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi hummed. She had been right, food was food of course in these times. Especially now that they had moved out of the city and in the middle of a forest. It had to be a good hour or two back to the main city, and walking there every day for food would be quite a hassle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go then,” Said Akaashi as he grabbed the small basket Kiyoko held in her hands, “I’ll be back before the two awake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi then exited the church that would for now be called their home and set course for the river that was hidden behind the small hill. The area around the church was still in need of more exploring, there were still lots of crooks and crannies that were awaiting being discovered. Even behind the hill where the river was located, there was still a vast area that needed to be checked out. Both for resources and possible ways to start growing their own crops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The river as always was a calming flow. Compared to the one beside the city, this one was bigger and went deeper. Akaashi wouldn’t mind walking beside it, but he for sure isn’t one to go out into the river. The river current seemed stronger the further one got out, if you were to slip on a rock, you’d be dragged down by the river.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the mountain was a waterfall. Akaashi had thought about going over to the cave that was by it as the waterfall seemed to run into a pond in the middle of said cave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As for now, he would start his mission that consisted of looking for the berries Kiyoko mentioned Tanaka had found. They shouldn’t be hard to find, berries are a bright colour in contrast to the greenery of the forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After looking around for a good few minutes, Akaashi stumbled upon a small bush of wild raspberries located on the edge of the riverside. The current here was strong. Quite stronger than by the more shallow side of the river. A sense of nervosity twitched inside of him as he got closer. If Akaashi were to simply just lose his footing, his fate was to be decided by the river itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi inched closer to the bush, he had made sure he chose a safe route. Being this close to the river was slowly ripping his wall of comfort down. Brick by brick fell with each of the steps he took. By the time he had gotten to the bush that was dancing on the edge of the river's powers and the safety of the ground, his legs were feeling like jelly. An unpleasant emotion he hadn't felt in years was slowly taking over his mind, thoughts were racing and his heart was beating faster than ever. His throat was dry at this point and walking was becoming hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi didn't know what was happening. He had always loved the river, or to put it more into perspective, he had always loved sitting by the river and watching the stream. Walking into the river and feeling the current was something he never did, he wasn't sure why. Something always held him back, a fear of falling into the river. The river didn't even have to be deep, was the current strong enough, eternal darkness could be one's destiny if fallen into the waters.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his heart beating in his throat, Akaashi had quickly started to gather the wild raspberries in the basket. He didn’t even care to check if the ones he grabbed were fine and nice, he simply grabbed a bunch to be able to quickly finish his task. Go back to the safety of the church. The river roared in his ears, it sounded louder by the second that passed and he felt everything in his body scream for him to move away, go back to church now and forget about the berries. There was something in his mind that was trying to push through, it felt like a memory he had repressed. One he had tried to forget was trying to come back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once satisfied with the number of berries he had gotten he quickly huddled away from the edge. Panting and drenched in a cold sweat, his legs were wobbling as he tried to walk away. But they quickly gave in to the exhaustion, and Akaashi fell onto his knees. All he heard was his own panicked breaths and how his throat felt tight, it was a hassle to get enough air into his lungs. He felt lightheaded and shaky, arms were too weak to try and push him up from the ground. </span>
  <span>It had been years since Akaashi had felt like this when standing by a river, he had managed to cross one just a week or two ago. Why was he reacting like this now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While sitting on the ground and trying to calm his racing heart as he blocked the river out, his mind started playing images like a picture story. This was from a memory he had locked away when he entered middle school, he could remember he did so he could forget about it and move on. A memory so dark, cold, and full of despair. A memory that brought the feeling of loss and helplessness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi stood up abruptly, grabbing the little basket before speed-walking back to the church. He choked on his own breath as he gasped for air, he felt dizzy and out of it. The world spinning around him as he stumbled through the trees. Trying to get back to the church, while as well trying to erase any evidence of his panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akaashi!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Noya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi froze, still breathing irregularly as he could see the shape of Noya who was running at him. With exercise he had known would work with him to help him forget the memories, he quickly performed them. Slowly, but fast enough he had gone back to normal, just as Noya reached him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got the berries?” Noya asked as he looked for the basket. His eyes lit up as he saw the number of berries gathered and shifted his gaze back onto the other, “This will be enough for- hey are you okay? Your face is a little pale.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine. Thought I saw something,” Akaashi lied, handing the basket to Noya, “Let’s go back. The others must be waiting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.” Noya shrugged and </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi walked first. Staying ahead of the shorter guy to hopefully have his colour turn back to normal. Lying to Kiyoko would be hell and impossible, she was someone who could see right through you and know when you’re lying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But unbeknown to Akaashi. Noya was staring at him with a hint of concern written on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As evening rolled around, Akaashi had gone out to the forest alone again. Dinner had been nice as Tanaka, being the hunting prodigy he is, had caught a good amount of fish from the river. Akaashi strayed into the forest for a breather. Some fresh air before bedtime. After the river incident, he had felt incredibly fidgety and overall bad. A constant chill went down his spine at the mention of the river or simply hearing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The forest on the other side was quiet. It was deep as well, but not deep enough to make it unsettling and unpleasant. Akaashi had found a giant rock he could be seated on. The rock was in the middle of a clearing in the tight, packet forest. Moonlight shining down at him and he basked in the glow, feeling as if the energy was warming him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had closed his eyes. Letting his other senses do the job. From somewhere he could hear the hoots of an owl, the silent whistle of the wind, and the comforting rumble from the waterfall. No river though, which he was very much glad about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi slowly blinked open his eyes to look around after getting the feeling of being watched. It wasn’t the same hair standing feeling, it was a gaze of comfort. But it also filled him with sadness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He locked eyes with a crow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A black crow with feathers so black, it almost faded into the darkness of the night. It was seated on a tree, not far from Akaashi, staring right at him. The crow let out a single caw and hopped down from the branch. It bounced over to the boulder before it flew up to sit on Akaashi’s knee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, aren’t you a pretty bird,” Akaashi mumbled with a smile. He lifted his hand to it and held it over the crow. Waiting for it to signal Akaashi it was okay for him to touch it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crow nodded its little head and Akaashi’s hand slowly and carefully slid over the back. Soft black feathers tickled his palm and the crow looked content.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be lonely all by yourself in here,” Akaashi said to it, “Are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crow was, of course, silent. Simply staring at him with beaded, black eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi let out a sigh, “You feel so alive. But you’re simply a creation of the game, not real in the slightest.” He felt a little silly about the fact he was talking to a bird. All alone in a forest at night, under the moonlight, with a crow on his knee. But as well he felt comfort from the animal, it brought him peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crow cawed again, softly nudging its beak against Akaashi’s hand. Then it stretched its wings out, taking off with one flap of them and flew towards the moon. Akaashi watched it disappear into the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is great news, you guys!” Noya’s voice boomed in the silent church. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi, who had been half asleep by the fireplace, watching the flames dance, let out a startled noise and sadly dropped his half-eaten apple. He watched with sadness as the fruit rolled into the fireplace, catching fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind him, Akaashi could hear Tanaka waking with a shout as well. The books that had been balanced on his buzzed head by Kiyoko dropped to the floor with a thump, after thump. Akaashi turned to see what the commotion was all about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is incredible news!” Noya came running into the main hall, a flyer in his hand that he was waving around frantically. The shortest of the bunch had been sent to the city for the day, Kiyoko had stated he was being too hyper and needed to let out energy, to collect food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though as he came running to the room they were all seated in, he held no bread nor any other types of fruit. His hands only held the frumpled flyer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What that?” Tanaka slurred, still drowsy from the nap he had taken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noya leapt up onto the dining table, shaking the whole thing and promptly knocking a glass of water over. A strangled yelp came from Kiyoko as the water ran towards the many amounts of paper she had laying around. Frantically she tried moving them away while Tanaka dabbed his jacket on the puddle to wipe it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see this?” Noya said as he held the flyer up. Across the room where Akaashi sat, he had to squint hard to be able to see what it was, huddled by the cosy fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a.. flyer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Noya yelled in pure excitement, “But do you know what kind of flyer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi rose to his feet and strode over to the table. He felt left out there he sat, and besides, he couldn’t even read what was on the thing Noya was showing them. Standing behind Kiyoko and Tanaka he tried to read the flyer that was being waved carelessly around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you mind keeping it still?” Akaashi asked in the end, too tired to try and read as it was being moved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noya stopped and quite literally froze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Help wanted </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shepard asking for help, something is eating all my sheep and cattle</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Any travellers welcomed to help, there is more than one monster</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The reward is 10 000 gold each group that shows up</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Location: Sorgen Dahl in the Mountain tops. Look for the Red path</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A job request,” Kiyoko said as she grabbed the flyer from Noya, closely inspecting it to actually check if it’s real and not a hidden trap, “Where did you find this? Only guilds have these types of flyers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noya shrugged nonchalantly, “At the guild,” He said while proudly puffing his chest out, “Being the best guild in the game, their security sucks quite bad. I snuck past everyone and snatched this right off the board. No one batted an eye.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beside Kiyoko Tanaka let out a loud laugh, raising his hand to high-five the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you plan to get there?” Akaashi asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that question, Noya fell silent and his eyebrows were knit. It appeared he hadn’t managed to think that far ahead, as travelling to said village by foot would take them days. Or so that was what Akaashi was thinking as he had seen Kiyoko pull out a map to start measuring the distance between the places.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a dock down the river,” Tanaka informed, “We also have a boat we can use.” Carefully and with a slight blush on his cheeks he leant closer to Kiyoko so he could point at the map, “The river actually passes Sorgen Dahl, we can just use that route and it will be faster that way. I say if we literally leave now, we will be there around the time the sun rises again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyoko tapped his chin, mulling over the idea, “I think that could work. Where’s the boat, Tanaka?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-it’s by the river-” Tanaka stuttered out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi could practically see stars in Tanaka’s eyes as he stared at Kiyoko. Even a blind man could see how head over heels in love he was in with Kiyoko- well everyone, minus Kiyoko herself who was now busy walking to the kitchen to probably start packing food for the trip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh he sunk to the table, “She’s so beautiful and caring~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi looked at him with a hint of a smile on his lips. It was endearing watching him melt over the girl who was either oblivious or chooses to ignore the very obvious crush Tanaka had on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ryu pull yourself together for two seconds,” Noya said while hitting him lightly with the rolled-up flyer, “You have to show me the damn boat so we can prepare for departure and get money!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Money you say?” Tanaka lifted his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Money.” Noya repeated, his brown eyes sparkling, “Lots of it that we can use for juicy, delicious meat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi swore he could see stars and sparkles flowing around the two boys as they sat fantasizing about meat. He sure hoped they wouldn’t spend all the money they got in the reward on food, or else they’d go broke quite fast again. With a grimace as he noticed them drooling, Akaashi walked away to pack a bag. He would bring his new bow with him that he created himself earlier today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bow looked homemade. It was shabby and crooked, looked like it would snap at any given moment with the stick he had found was a bit on the thin side. But, Akaashi had tested it out a couple of times beforehand, it worked just fine like the one he lost a couple of weeks ago. That one was also one he had originally stolen, so now he could use the bow without feeling guilty that it was not really his. Thankfully Akaashi still had the quiver with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment Akaashi stopped still. Pausing his movements as he felt a chill go down his spine and the feeling of someone caressing his cheek, ghosted his skin. He looked around the room to only see there was only him in there. Alone. Akaashi shook the feeling off and slung the quiver and bow over his shoulders, then putting his cape on before he walked back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it seemed the rest were ready as well. Tanaka always carried his stuff around, it wasn’t much either. A few weapons he had crafted himself. A gun for example and a bunch of throwing knives. Tanaka was a Gadgeteer and relied on making his own stuff, he created bombs and guns most of the time. Although many of his creations never made it past trial 1, Akaashi had seen how dedicated Tanaka was to make his stuff work. The gun he used at the moment was a special tranquillizer gun, and he did have one type of working smoke bomb that had your eyes sting for days. The knives as well he was using was handmade, they had a special feature when they were thrown. When a knife hit its target it would expand and heat up, often leaving a gaping hole in the area the knife had hit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ready Akaashi!?” Noya yelled as he noticed Akaashi just standing by the top of the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi wished he was in a class like Noya, Tanaka, and Kiyoko. They seemed to have it easier than him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For now, he should try to ease his mind about the fact he would be going back to the river.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The boat ride was long. Akaashi was the only one awake at the moment and he was feeling quite bored and he tried to ignore the large body of water around him. The boat was tiny as well, a short mast in the middle of it that held a small oil lamp that was lit. By the front of the boat, Noya laid curled up and in a deep slumber. The boy had quite quickly been hit with a wave of motion sickness and had promptly passed out just 30 minutes into the ride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyoko had been the last one to join the sleeping party. She first hadn’t wanted to leave Akaashi alone with his own thoughts, she was good at reading people and had noticed his very discomfort when they had boarded the boat. Of course, Akaashi had convinced her to fall asleep and that she needed it more than him. He would keep watch and make sure they didn’t float down a waterfall and die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi looked up at the crescent moon. He could probably guess it was around 3 am now, the sun would rise in two hours and they would hopefully be by the village then. The boat was rocking and creaking as it battled the tiny waves that crashed into the sides of the old wood. Akaashi tried to relax to the sound of the waves, but at no avail. He feared if he closed his eyes he'd somehow tip backwards, into the cold and murky waters. and he would never come up again. He felt sick to his stomach as he looked behind himself to see that there was no way of him to see the bottom of the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why did Akaashi fear the river so much? It was simply moving water and he had been able to move around in it, stare at it before they arrived at the church. He literally had to cross one to get to the church. But again that hadn't been the same, he could see the bottom and there was no current, only still water that had gone up to his shins. While this was maybe deeper than his whole height, he could drown down here, almost like what had happened- no, he wouldn't think about that right now. That would make things worse. He needed to chill and just try to relax for now. Thinking about what makes him feel terrible, would only make things worse and he really didn't need that right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a weak sigh, eyes stung with the lack of sleep, and his chest felt tight. It was cold as well. The cape he wore had been given to Tanaka as he had seen him shiver earlier and didn’t want him to catch a cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You should sleep </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi’s eyes were half-lidded, shot open and he looked around in confusion. He had heard a voice again, this one was not the same as the one he heard back then. But no matter how hard he tried to look around, he could only see the dark forest and hear the shallow breaths of his friends, no sign of anyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” He called out in a whisper, afraid to wake the others and have them worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi found it weird and chilling to hear unfamiliar voices. He had no clue where they came from and why the first one he had heard sounded so familiar as if he had heard it before and it belonged to someone he had adored. The new one was unfamiliar, one he had never heard before. But it also brought him comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi wished there was a way for him to respond, to answer it and ask questions. How did the game do this? How was a game able to have a voice that only he heard, a voice he had heard before even entering the world of the game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was this a doing by his class?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart sank with the thought of the class having something to do with the voices that were his comfort. Maybe if he thought hard enough about something, he could actually answer it back?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who are you?</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Akaashi repeated in his head. Keeping the thought strong and clear, it filled his mind in every corner and he wouldn’t stop thinking about it until he got another answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Just someone</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi opened his eyes again in shock at the fact he had gotten a response. Did he break the code for contacting the voice?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he felt his fingers tingle and he looked down just in time to see the faint light of blue disappearing into his fingertips. Akaashi knew that it was indeed part of his class, the voices and being able to talk back was all in the class. He felt sad, but as well he felt happy, he could talk to someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you the same voice as last time?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Akaashi focused his energy on the thought. Letting his powers stream through his veins and into his fingertips to let it loose, let the thought travel through the connection he had made with the person on the other end. It was if it travelled through a thread that kept them connected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took minutes before Akaashi got an answer. He had worried they had lost the thread, that it had been broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>No. I’m not the same</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a tug on Akaahi’s lips and he could feel himself break out in a smile. A little smile of happiness. Yes, Akaashi thought he was going insane with the idea of having two voices in his head that were not his, but they had done him no damage. The first one was one of reassurance and comfort, and this one was keeping him company. Maybe it could be a spirit trying to contact him and have him open the door that kept him separated from the world of the dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi had read some stuff about the class. The door that separated the living and dead was closed, one in his class could open it. By opening it though, one let the deepest of weaknesses that were originally hidden free and loose. The spirit fed off the fear, it could taunt the summoner to how they wanted. And if the summoner broke the wall around their heart, the spirit consumed their core and left them for the dead. Each time a spirit was called upon the protection around the heart would grow worker, the summoner needed to stay strong mentally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi never wanted to summon a spirit of the dead. Nor use his ability to anything else, it was cruel and disgusting. He left the ability fighting to Kiyoko, who was a bard and kept fighting with weapons. It was easier and he had more control over things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My back is </span>
  <em>
    <span>killing </span>
  </em>
  <span>me!” Noya yelled in complaint, stretching his limbs and Akaashi could quite literally hear them pop and crack. He cringed at the noise and threw the cape over his bow and arrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sucks to be you, I slept like a baby,” Tanaka stated with satisfaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s only because Akaashi lent you his cape.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That might be it, but I still slept better than you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noya huffed and pushed Tanaka away, “I will use you as a mattress bro.” Noya then started to walk away from the docks. Hands behind his head as he trudged down the path, walking as if he knew exactly where they were going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nishinoya you’re walking the wrong way,” Kiyoko said loud enough for Noya’s ear to catch and the guy stopped. Turned on his heels and started to walk the other way instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tanaka snorted and ran after him. It was Akaashi and Kiyoko left by the boat to get their stuff out of the thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need any help?” Akaashi offered his hand, but Kiyoko simply shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got it,” She said as she lifted the last bag, a small one that probably had her instruments. A flute, a harmonica, a recorder, an ocarina, and a kalimba.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi was high-key excited to see how she used them in battle as he had never gotten the opportunity to do so as Kiyoko never liked to fight, not that Akaashi actually had joined her for one. But he had the feeling she would excel and do amazing, fighting with instruments and music seemed so out of the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then again, this world was nothing like Akaashi had seen before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you a question?” Kiyoko asked once the two of them started to trail after Tanaka and Noya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi raised a brow but motioned with his hand that she could keep on talking. He had no problems in answering questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is your class?” Kiyoko lifted her head to look at Akaashi, she could probably quite clearly see the shock written on his face. Maybe read the fear in his eyes if she looked close enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That sure was a question Akaashi had not expected, and there was a twinge of curiosity written on the girl’s face as she waited for an answer. She looked hopeful as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi gulped, feeling rather hot in his skin, “Oh- why are you asking?” He said, trying to kinda steer away from the topic from him to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I woke up during the trip and I could see you emitting powerful magic energy,” Kiyoko informed, “As well could I make out the dancing magic around your fingers and head. It was as if there was a purple halo around your head, it was quite beautiful to watch the colour dance on your skin and you looked quite beautiful and peaceful. I’m just wondering which type of class could bring such beauty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no doubt Akaashi’s face was fully tomato red. It wasn’t every day you got called beautiful </span>
  <em>
    <span>by someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>who was quite literally an angel walking on the earth. Akaashi should be the one calling Kiyoko beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an awkward giggle and quite promptly looking away from the girl, Akaashi tried to think of an excuse as to why he can’t tell her his class. It was Kiyoko, she was a nice and sweet girl, she wouldn’t judge him, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well- It’s the quite lovely n-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiyoko, what would you classify the red path as?” Tanaka shouted from the top of the hill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi almost audibly thanked Tanaka for interrupting their conversation. He almost spilt the beans about his secret that he had yet to be comfortable enough with himself, he would rather no one know about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyoko on the other hand gave him one last glance before she hurried up the hill to where Tanaka and Noya stood waiting for them. Down the hill was the village and from where they stood they could also make out a very red path that was hidden by the trees on one of the small mountains that surrounded the village.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would say that over there has to be our path to the barn,” Kiyoko stated. Akaashi hummed an agreement, the flyer had said look for the red path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what are we waiting for?” Noya asked, bouncing with energy, “Let’s hurry over there.” And with that he had run down the hill, cheering loudly as he kept chanting stuff about meat. There were a few cows that he ran past that ran away with fear as he startled them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi silently followed after, Tanaka and Kiyoko walked behind him and he could quite literally feel how Kiyoko was staring at his head. Trying to get into his mind and read his thoughts was what it felt like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akaashi what kind of monster do you think it can be?” Tanaka asked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It steals sheep,” Akaashi said, he put a hand on his chin and thought about it. He tried to think if he had ever heard of any monsters that stole sheep, he could only think of one kind that he had seen in a movie when he was a kid, “Maybe… a dragon?” He suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tanaka let out a laugh, “A dragon!? I really hope there isn’t a dragon, as those are gigantic and terrible to deal with, let alone extremely rare to come by.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi looked over his shoulder, “You never know, what would you do if it was a dragon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d pass out- I mean-” Tanaka stumbled over his words as he tried to come up with a scenario that could fit him enough, “I’d of course fight it head-on. Nothing can stop me you know, I’m unstoppable.” He boasted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beside him, Kiyoko had a small smile on her lips in amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>do?” Tanaka fired back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi hummed, “I’d try to find out how it fights and its defences. Then I’d go from there, make up a strategy as I go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s kinda smart,” Tanaka said, “You’re a very smart person. You got a brain, Akaashi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone has to have it in this group.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah- wait-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi dodged a stick Tanaka threw after him with a cheeky smile that he hid behind his hand. He continued walking with them now on either side of him. Noya was way ahead of them, the guy being full of energy as always and probably itching to be able to fight something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Travelling past the very tiny village to get to the other mountain didn’t take long. It seemed like the valley over here was quite small compared to the other places Akaashi had been to. As they passed they could make out the sound of loud music, there were flowers hung up over the entrance gate of the village and the walls around were decorated with flowers as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was a common thing one could see with the villages. A stone or wooden wall built around to keep monsters out and was easier to keep track of who came in and who left, there would be a guard placed by the entrance that took notes of how people looked and when they entered and left. A tedious job, but it helped keep the small villages from being robbed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long before the group of four found themselves on the bottom of another mountain. Lots of mountains in this game. This wasn’t a big mountain, it looked more like just a big hill that was full of trees. Hopefully, this was the same one they had seen that had the red path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well boys and girl, we’re here,” Noya said, turning around to face them, “Kiyoko you do the talking with the old man and I will scout the area. The faster we find what is probably just a wolf, the faster we can get the money and go back, get food and live in wealth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re maybe looking a bit far into the future here,” Akaashi said, “The money we get will maybe last us a good two months if we spend it in a good way. Which means, we’re not going to buy the best meat with this money.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bu-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He's right,” Kiyoko interrupted Noya who had practically deflated, “We have to think about how we’re gonna spend the money. We need lots of stuff still to fix the place, and equipment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noya pouted, “Can’t we at least buy some?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will probably have some to buy one round of good quality meat,” Akaashi informed, watching as Noya lit up like a Christmas tree, “But, let’s discuss this after we have actually gotten the money. Who knows, the guy might have changed the reward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, they started moving again. Going up the gravel trail and looking for the red path that would lead them to the right place. The forest wasn’t as dense as the one he had seen around Fillan. This one was more open, it felt more welcoming and he could hear birds singing. It was peaceful walking in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi kept his eyes extra open for anything red that stood out, but as for now, he could only see green and more green. The others seemed to not have spotted anything as well, but were also keeping an extra eye open for anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There!” Tanaka pointed and stopped abruptly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi, who had been walking behind him, bumped right into his back and bounced back with a step. He looked in the direction Tanaka pointed and could make out red, bright flowers that danced in the wind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those sure are some red flowers,” Noya pointed out as he had gotten closer, “Wonder if he has planted them himself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi crouched down to look at the red flowers. The petals were long and slim that curved down towards the stem, and red antennae-like things on top with yellow tips all over the plant. Akaashi knew he had seen this type of flower before, it was something he had seen been portrayed in a lot of movies and series before.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re spider lilies,” Kiyoko commented as she sat down beside him, “Weird to see them in a game that has heavy inspiration from Scandinavian countries where these don’t grow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who cares about flowers, let’s get going!” Noya shouted from where he stood far away from them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly Kiyoko let go of it and stood up, offering her hand for Akaashi to grab so she could help him up. He accepted and she hauled him up and together they followed the two energy balls, that even with the little sleep they had gotten on the boat, were propped full of energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi wished he had that type of energy right now, as he felt like an old man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a bad feeling,” Kiyoko said, “These flowers are always associated with death. Do you think it’s just a coincidence or?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It has to be,” Replied Akaashi, ignoring how he as well could feel the slight worry build in his stomach, “It’s probably a coincidence. Maybe the shepherd actually is a player themselves and wanted to plant this type of flower so it’s easier to find their place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just find it weird for them to be in this game, I’ve never seen them before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For now let’s just ignore it.” Akaashi wanted to do so, simply ignore the feeling and finish the quest, “The barn is just up here, I think we can ignore the flowers. Probably question him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyoko was silent, but Akaashi had seen her nod her head in agreement. He assumed she was going over what she needed to ask the guy in the barn they needed to do, gather information about the missing sheep and what they had to expect when meeting the monster. Akaashi kinda did hope it was a dragon as that would be kinda fun if you asked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m quite thankful you guys wanted to help me,” The old man said, shaking their hands with gratitude, “I’ve been dealing with this for months. Please, step inside.” He opened the door to his home and let them in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi immediately noticed the large quantity of the red spider lilies he had inside. This man seemed to really like this flower, it smelled very good here though. A mix of flowers and coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course we had to help!” Noya said, walking right behind the man, “We gotta help you out, it’s gotta be hard to see your sheep being taken from something you can’t stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes quite terrible,” The old man sighed dejected, “Every night it steals one of my precious.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what it is?” Akaashi asked he took a seat in the armchair the old man motioned for him to sit in, “So that we can get an idea of what we’re up against.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old man opened his eyes that were hidden under his very bushy eyebrows, “I don’t know travellers. It is quite big, and it flies. But it is no dragon I can tell you that.” He breathed out, “I have never seen what it is, I only hear how it screams into the night. It screams pierces my old man ears and it is horrible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you have never seen it?” Kiyoko repeated, “Are there more?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old man nodded, his shabby straw hat flopping around on his head, “Yes, there has to be more than one. I got another group of travellers just an hour before you guys. Oh, how fast guilds are to respond when it comes to helping. Many have lost their lives as well here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi tapped his chin, “Another group? How many have been here before us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Many- many of you young people have come by, but never been able to slay the demons that terrorize my sheep- even my cattle are being affected now. Which is why I sent out another flyer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many groups?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ten groups. You guys will be the eleventh who attempt this, I never know where the rest has gone. Do they die? I don’t know, their bodies always disappear, nothing left of them, but I can smell the smell of blood that the wind picks up,” The old man told, staring into Akaashi’s eyes, “They vanish. I never find the bones. I wonder what happens to them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A silence fell upon the living room. Tanaka and Noya were communicating with their eyes with each other, often motioned towards the bag Tanaka had around his chest. Something in there probably could be used for them to fend for themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see you like spider lilies,” Akaashi commented as he felt the atmosphere was getting awkward, “Any particular reason?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s their name?” The old man looked surprised, “They always appear by my doorstep after either a sheep or cow is gone, or when I never see more of the group I sent into the forest again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyoko quickly stood from her seat on the couch, “Don’t worry. We will stop the beast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man looked at her with delight, “Oh thank you! That would be amazing!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oooookay so i struggled a bit with this chapter as I realised I messed up in the chapter like 5 with some minor details oof i suck, but yes, akaashi is supposed to feel some fear of the river he is to cross in chap5- i was just an idiot and forgot to write that wow good job me<br/>at this point you maybe have guessed what goes on in his head with rivers and maybe even understood his class <br/>have questions or want to chat? TWT: DreamyPjs</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Moon Spider</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang has arrived the forest and tehy try to find out what to do and how to fight the thing they're up againts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SORRY!! i was at the hospital last week again so I missed the update<br/>this chapter is kinda thrown together sorry sorry and I missed posting it yesterday as editing took longer than I thought it would haha</p><p>warning: a lot of mentions of corpses</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long hour of trying to push information out from the old man, certain clues and hints as to what they were up against, the group exited the hut with little to no beneficial information. They were almost as clueless as they had been when they first came to the place. The old man, George, as he was named didn't seem to be the one who knew how to stay on topic, always straying away from what was being talked about. </p><p> </p><p>Outside of the small hut, Akaashi took his time to study the place. By the hut was a chicken coop, it was empty and the chicken fencing was broken with a bunch of big holes in it. As if someone had cut holes in it. By the forest stood a red barn. It looked old, a few broken windows and missing planks. Akaashi found it both weird and suspicious that George had left the barn, the home of his supposed animals, get to such a bad state.</p><p> </p><p>Also while inside, Akaashi hadn't been able to quite put his finger on it, but there was this certain smell of rotten inside the hut. It was particularly strong when the old man would walk past him.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi turned to the rest and said, “Is anyone else besides me getting this weird feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>“Weird in what kind of way?” Tanaka asked as he faced him, “Is it this type of feeling that has you thinking <em>I sure hope this isn't a trap</em>? If so, yes, I do feel it.”</p><p> </p><p>"I'm feeling that as well, plus the fact Geroge barely gave us any information," Noya added, crossing his hands over his chest as he eyed the hut. </p><p> </p><p>Filled with suspicion as Akaashi found out he wasn't the only one that had the strange feeling, he turned to the hut again. The hut looked normal, nothing that screamed <em>This is an illusion, you've walked into my trap, </em>and Akaashi was about to turn back around to follow the rest into the forest to just get over and done with it. But movements from the kitchen window caught his eye and he squinted, he really wished the game gave him glasses, as he tried to zoom in on the window. The red curtains blocked any view from within, but Akaashi flinched as he made eye contact with someone with red glowing eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The glowing ceased quickly and Akaashi had just enough time to catch something white slip behind the curtains, gone from sight now. He was standing still for a good few seconds, mentally going over what he had seen and if his eyes were playing a trick with him. Behind him the rest had started to enter the forest, Akaashi could hear Noya and Tanaka's playful banter slowly fade out as they got further away from him. A chill wind whipped his hair and cheeks, sending an unpleasant shiver down his spine and Akaashi decided to quickly catch up with the rest.</p><p> </p><p>The forest itself looked normal, there was nothing about it that had them alarmed quite right now. But the lack of noise had Akaashi mull over if everything was normal, there was no bird song, and the wind seemed to have completely vanished. And the deeper they walked in, the thicker the silence got. Not even at the loud volume Tanaka and Noya spoke at created an echo, the noise didn't seem to travel well around here. Akaashi, who walked in the back, was letting himself get lost in thoughts. The bow on his back would be his go-to weapon today, he had gathered hopefully enough arrows to be able to have a chance against the monster they were up againts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Holy shit this is straight out of a-</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Coming to a halt, Akaashi looked around. The sounds, a shout of some sort, had been clear as day. So loud Akaashi felt like he had heard be right beside him, but by the looks of the rest not stopping and questioning it, it seemed only Akaashi had heard it. Was it the voice from the boat again? Were they in trouble? Akaashi could hear the panicked tone in their voice and he could only assume they were in some sort of mess. He hoped they were well and wouldn't be hurt. </p><p> </p><p>“Yo! Akaashi, you coming!?” The sound of Noya yelling had Akaashi snap back to reality. The rest noticed him having stopped up and waited for him.</p><p> </p><p>“uh- yeah.” Akaashi quickly made his way up to the group. </p><p> </p><p>When he reached them Kiyoko asked him, "What's wrong?" She averted her gaze to look past him, probably to look if she could see what had stopped him, "Did you see something?"</p><p> </p><p>"I thought I heard something," Akaashi answered as they started walking again.</p><p> </p><p>After a bit of walking, they arrived a clearing and an arrangement of trees. What had them stop dead in their tracks was the stench that slapped them in the face, filling up their nostrils with an odour so strong that they could practically taste it. A smell of rotten meat was what Akaashi could describe it as. It was as if they had walked into a box of meat that had gone bad, or when walking into a hot room where some sort of rodent had died and the body was as good as decomposing. </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck is that smell?” Tanaka yelled, pure disgust written on his face as he pinched his nose closed. </p><p> </p><p>“God- fuck me- smells like death!” Noya coughed and gagged, doing his very best to keep the little food he had eaten today down, as he fanned his hands in front of his face. </p><p> </p><p>"I think it is death," Kiyoko pushed out through her coughing. She fumbled with her travel bag, trying to pull something out of it, as well as blocking her nose and mouth.</p><p> </p><p>It had been only a good ten minutes of them walking and already had they stumbled upon something out of the ordinary. That was an understatement, Akaashi knew damn well that whatever was causing this smell would send him into a cardiac arrest. </p><p> </p><p>“G-guys look up…” Said Noya, a tremble in his voice as he stared at the trees above them.</p><p> </p><p>First Akaashi turned his head over to Noya to ask what was wrong, but he stopped as something cold and wet hit his cheek. It felt like a water droplet, but the smell that radiated from it was far from water. The liquid slowly rolled down his cheek, leaving behind a cold trail and it seemed to sting his skin. Akaashi lifted his hand, using the back of it to wipe away whatever had hit him. Much to his horror as he moved the hand away from his face, there was red residue left on his hand. His breath hitched and his heart dropped, Akaashi lifted his head slowly. By looking up, even as his gut was screaming at him to not do such a thing, Akaashi knew it wouldn't be good.</p><p> </p><p>And was he right. Oh, how he wished to exist in the few seconds ago where he didn't see the sight in the trees. It was horrendous and had his stomach churning, his throat tightened and he felt pressure build-up. Up in the trees were limp and unmoving bodies, all of them were nailed to the tree trunks by the spear that pierced their stomach. Blood still dripped from some of the corpses and as the droplet of red hit the ground with a silent splat, a flower bloomed in its place. A spider lily bloomed, stretching its stem and petals to show its beauty.</p><p> </p><p>Even with the beauty of the flower, Akaashi felt his mouth run dry as he studied the faces of the deceased. Their expressions were slack, all emotions had been wiped away from the moment their lives were claimed. What still bore emotions were their eyes, all their pupils were looking up towards the sky. As if they had died trying to tell and warn others with the use of their gaze. </p><p> </p><p>What struck Akaashi the most, were the sown together lips. The thread used was white and almost seemed to glow in the shade of the tree crowns. Lighting up their faces in a way that simply caused an unsettling feeling that steadily grew. Akaashi watched with his eyes as another drop of blood, dripped off the fingertip of a young boy. He watched it hit the ground and a flower grow.</p><p> </p><p>No one said a thing. What was there to say? All four of them were struck with a feeling of dread because whatever had done this to them, would be what they would be up againts.</p><p> </p><p>“We should go-” Kiyoko said, she held her head low. Not wanting to look up as she hauled Tanaka up from the ground, pushing his head down as well, “Akaashi, look down,” she pleaded, “It will do you no good if you keep staring.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi simply ignored her. He couldn't leave just yet, the corpse in the trees he had made eye contact with was for sure trying to tell him something, well not exactly him but any new passerbyes. The way her eyes were turned down towards the ground and the circle she had made with her hands that rested on the hilt of the spear. Akaashi moved his gaze, moved it towards the ground to see what she was trying to show him. Again there were flowers, but the way they sprouted was strange. His eyes followed the trail of flowers, noticing the curves of the lines and how the circle seemed uneven on one side.</p><p> </p><p>Removing his gaze from the ground, he turned his head up again towards the crown of the trees, taking notice of how it appeared there was a similar circle effect carved out from the trees. Branches having been cut off to form the shape like the one on the ground, and when looking up Akaashi could see the sun. The sun was at its highest point in the sky, midday. Hours seemed to have passed already.</p><p> </p><p>But, Akaashi could have sworn they arrived around sunrise and entered the forest just ten minutes ago. They couldn't have walked for six hours already.</p><p> </p><p>“Akaashi!” Kiyoko’s desperate voice snapped him back from the depths of his mind. Her eyes were glazed over and she had grabbed a hold of his forearm, her grip was tight and she was trying to drag him away from the uneven circle. Discomfort radiating from her as she pleaded with her eyes for him to start moving along with her.</p><p> </p><p>Just a stretch ahead of them Tanaka and Noya were speedwalking away, their complexion pale and they were trembling quite a bit. By being ahead Akaashi couldn't hear what they were discussing, but from the movements of their lips, it just seemed like they were rambling. </p><p> </p><p>“You think whatever we’re meeting did this?” Akaashi asked in a breathy whisper.</p><p> </p><p>The older girl simply turned on her heels, her grip on Akaashi's forearm still firm as she began dragging him along the path, away from the ring of corpses and flowers. She said nothing, but the way her hands were shaking confirmed Akaashi's thoughts, this was indeed the works of the monster hiding within the forest that they were sent in to end. It was certain that they were up for a challenge, one that could quite intentionally kill them in one swipe.</p><p> </p><p>With one last lookup in the trees and at the girl who had met her horrendous fate, Akaashi let himself be dragged away by Kiyoko. The cold and empty eyes of the girl still in his mind as he turned away, wanting to forget about and quickly finish the job. </p><p> </p><p>As they walked Akaashi swore he could’ve heard the weak whisper of <em>Eight legs</em>. The hairs on his neck rose and Akaashi wanted to quickly get away from the corpses and the metallic and rotten smell never ceased, the whole forest smelled of it.</p><p> </p><p>It was sickening, to say the least. </p><p> </p><p>“What kind of monster would do such a thing?” Tanaka asked once they had gotten a good stretch away from the trees. The smell wasn't as strong here, but it still hung in the air like a thick blanket.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever it is, we can’t let it defeat us and harm more people,” Noya spoke with determination. The quiver in his voice was almost gone, but still, Akaashi could see his hands tremble, "We just have to keep looking for it, strike down- and boom!"</p><p> </p><p>Tanaka hummed in agreement and said, “Noya’s right. We gotta do our best so we don’t end up like them.” He pointed back in the direction of the hung people.</p><p> </p><p>The assassin stumbled over to Kiyoko, it was as if he didn't quite have control over them just yet, he grabbed Kiyoko's hand in his- or he tried to but she simply moved it away. Noya paid no attention to the rejection, "Don't worry Kiyoko! With us around you don't have to fear anything, together we will protect you!" </p><p> </p><p>Kiyoko shook her head, but there was a hint of a smile on her lips, she turned to Akaashi, “What do you say?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>Guilt formed in the pit of his stomach and Akaashi felt bad, he still was hiding his real class from them. Fearing he would be no help in battle as he had little to no control over the bow he usually used. But activating the curse of the Necromancer wasn't something he wanted to do again, he had done it once at the start of the game. Stealing the souls of beings that were alive and using the dead as weapons were cruel powers. He'd rather not play around with that.</p><p> </p><p>Still lying felt bad.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s look around.” Akaashi picked up an arrow that laid on the ground, he noticed how there were a lot of dropped weapons around the place, “If we keep on walking we might stumble into the monster. We will work from there, or we might even meet the other group.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure hope we meet them when they’re alive,” Tanaka shuddered at the thought of more dead bodies. He’d rather not see more of that again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Then what are we doing standing around here!?” Noya yelled, all fired up and ready it seemed. He had whipped out his dagger and was waving it around, “Let’s get to walking and finding this thing before it finds us. 'Cause today is not the day I get turned into monster food.”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly they began walking yet again, they chose to remain silent in hopes of being able to hear sounds that may lead them to the monster that was hiding quite well. As well was Akaashi scanning the area and picking up clues that might help, later on, so far nothing made sense. He had taken notice of the strange circles in similar formations as the first uneven circle. Because the further in they walked the more they stumbled upon, Akaashi had seen yet another formation of corpses. </p><p> </p><p>Although these were missing their eyes and were tied up instead of nailed against the trees. The circle was uneven as well, but it was on the right side instead of the left side like the first one. Akaashi had no idea what that meant and it seemed like the rest weren't paying attention to that, as every time the rotten smell returned they would speed up. Trying their best to get away as quick as possible. </p><p> </p><p>They passed through another one. Here the circle oddly looked like a crescent moon and the corpses here were missing an arm or a leg.</p><p> </p><p>What the shapes could mean, he didn’t know. Two uneven circles and one that looked like a crescent moon- it then hit Akaashi what they actually were. </p><p> </p><p>They were the moon phases. </p><p> </p><p>Each spot was actually a moon phase, the monster had strategically placed each body in a way the flowers would grow in that shape. It had paid extra precaution that the shapes would match the top of the trees. The flowers were probably some source to gather moonlight, the monster was probably going to use it to muster up enough power and how knew what would happen to the village just down the mountain. Akaashi knew they really needed to eradicate it before it took any more innocent lives and grew stronger.</p><p> </p><p>Just ahead of them, Akaashi saw yet another formation coming up. There were no bodies as he could see from the distance he was at, so he quickly sped up and slipped past the rest. He needed to inspect the place closer and make sure he was right. He was going to assume this would be the place of the full moon as that was tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“Keiji what are you doing?!” Kiyoko yanked his arm, she seemed to be fuming. Understandably as he suddenly ran off like that while they were in a place where they couldn't know was safe or not.</p><p> </p><p>But Akaashi knew that it would be safe as of now. The memory of the shepherd mentioning waking up to the flowers on his door the night after sending a group into the forest. The monster only attacked when the moon was out as it got its power from there.</p><p> </p><p>“It attacks at night.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi turned to her, “It attacks at night. I know it sounds stupid and this is an assumption on my part," He stated before pointing up, "If you haven't noticed, each time we have passed a place full of bodies they are hung in a special formation. Each of them represents the moon phases, the on we find ourself standing in now, is the full moon. This is where it will attack and hang its prey tonight."</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoko’s eyes widened and she spun around, frantically looking for the sky where she could see the sun was still high up in the sky. It was hours until the moon would rise again.</p><p> </p><p>“How?” She questioned him. </p><p> </p><p>Tanaka and Noya had now caught up to them, also eyeing him with curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he was going to explain how he came to that conclusion, Akaashi remembered the girl and the corpses staring up at the sky. In their last breathing moments, they had been staring at the moon, their mana probably being taken away from them as their life slowly slipped away. The girl Akaashi had seen had used her final strength, making a circle with her hands as a way to make it look like the moon. She had been giving a hint. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi didn’t know whether to laugh or cry, the whisper was from a female voice. It made sense, he could speak to the people of the dead. She was helping him, her spirit probably was still hanging around the forest. He hadn't looked for her, but now that he really focused. Akaashi felt the presence of multiple beings. He also remembered how the girl had whispered eight legs. </p><p> </p><p>It was a spider. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m simply guessing,” Akaashi began, “But, looking up past the bodies, you can see the opening between the leaves and branches. The moon shines in and steals their remaining mana, then as they hang, bleeding to death the moon transfers that mana into the flower seeds and as their blood falls, hits the ground, a flower full of mana sprouts. The monster as well could be a spider creature, it ties its prey up in the trees? Doesn't that kinda sound like what a spider would do? </p><p> </p><p>“At night the beast comes, and gathers the power from the flowers and what it uses it for, I don’t know.” Akaashi finished.</p><p> </p><p>Noya tapped his chin and said, “So, should we find a place to hide and wait for the night to come?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would rather not fight in the dark,” Tanaka sulked, somewhat looking a bit deflated, "This monster we up against obviously knows how to see in the dark. That's totally... not fair at all."</p><p> </p><p>“Think about it though, you get to test the night vision goggles you’ve been working on.” Noya nudged Tanaka with his elbow.</p><p> </p><p>Tanaka immediately straightened up and rummaged in his little bag, he pulled out a pair of green glasses and put them on his head,” Why didn’t I think of that, you’re so right. I finally can put these to the test.”</p><p> </p><p>They settled for that then. Waiting for the sun to go down and for the moon to rise, still, Akaashi had found it quite weird they hadn’t heard anything from the second group the old mentioned. Had they already been defeated? The group of four settled up in the trees a bit further away from the last one they had seen. Deciding that being seated up here would narrow the possibility of being found by the monster two seconds into the night. Each sat in their respective tree.</p><p> </p><p>She created an array around the treetops by playing a certain tune on her ocarina. Inside of it, they would be safe to talk and discuss what they needed to do when night did fall upon them. The array would make sure no one heard them, the downside is that in return they couldn’t hear anything of what happened on the outside. All noises were blocked from leaving and entering the array.</p><p> </p><p>“Since we all are here,” Noya began, he sat in the tree on Akaashi’s left,” Akaashi mind telling us your class now? It would really be helpful to know so we can make sure this plan doesn’t quite literally send us to our graves.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi almost fell out of the tree he sat in. The shock going through his body like a wave crashing into a mountain wall, it caught him quite off guard and he stuttered out gibberish. Not exactly sure where to begin with his lie or if he would just blurt it out like a fool.</p><p> </p><p>This had, of course, caught the attention of the two others who were watching with hope that Akaashi would finally spill the beans about the class he had been placed in. Kiyoko was staring at him with a knowing look in her eyes that had every alarm possible go off in his head, he was quite sure he was sweating buckets by now. </p><p> </p><p>With the little knowledge Akaashi had about the game, it was quite literally impossible for him to make up a lie. He can’t remember which class he had told the others he was, or if he ever told them. This could be Noya setting him up and testing his loyalty, the boy had been discussing forming a guild. A small one it would be, but they would have job requests sent in and therefore could make a living until they knew how to get out.</p><p> </p><p>Many wouldn’t think of Noya as being smart, but the brains of the guy were out of the world at times. He often acted on instinct, his body always moving around and even with the small size of his, he could take on the biggest challenges. Akaashi remembers when they first fought together, Noya had guarded his back as he shot his arrows. Almost as if he was a guardian angel. He had an interesting technique.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you want to know all of a sudden?” Tanaka asked and Akaashi let out a breath he didn’t know he was even holding.</p><p> </p><p>Noya shrugged and said, “By knowing his class we also know how he will be fighting, if we’re meeting something none of us has seen before, we can at least make some sort of plan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh~” Tanaka hummed, “You’re right. It would be great to know, but also, what if he doesn’t want to tell us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not? It’s not like we would kick him out,” Noya said while sending a reassuring smile, that Akaashi returned with a strained one.</p><p> </p><p><em>You sure will when you find out the truth,</em> Akaashi said in his thoughts. He chose to stare at the ground under him, finding it quite fascinating and entertaining. He thought he saw a mouse run from one bush to another, but maybe it was a very big beetle or something.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Shit! They ditch-</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Again, Akaashi was almost sent flying out from his tree in shock. He had quickly jumped to his feet, the branch he stood on almost gave in under his weight and was close to snapping if he didn't stop with his harsh movements. This time the voice was louder, more clear and Akaashi looked around frantically. Had they been close? They're alive which is good, but they did sounds frustrated as they had yelled about being ditched-</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Kiyoko asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Did-” Akaashi stopped mid-sentence and continued looking around the forest, he didn't know what he was looking for. He then sat back down, somewhat shell shocked, “Did you not hear that?”</p><p> </p><p>Noya tilted his head to the side, “Hear what? Nothing can get in here, and that applies for noises as well,” He said.</p><p> </p><p>---------------</p><p> </p><p>As hours had passed, the sun had finally gone down and the moon took its spot on the sky. Casting its white shine over the forest, the red of flowers started to glow and light up the forest. It was a pretty sight, had it not been for the fact this was the works of something out of this world. </p><p> </p><p>While up in the trees they did make a plan, they had split up hours ago before the moon would be up. They never knew at which moment the monster would appear, just sometime during the night. Luck had been on his side and Akaashi didn't need to spill which class he was in, instead, Noya had simply told him to be seated in the tree he was in and be ready with his bow. Meanwhile, he himself had climbed down from the trees to hide in the bushes below. Being tiny and dressed in dark colours, Noya had disappeared into the night.</p><p> </p><p>Tanaka was a good stretch away. If he were to see the monster before them through his night-vision goggles, he would shine a red light in Akaashi's direction. In return, Akaashi would get ready to pull his bowstring with an arrow of poison, as well as alerting Noya to get ready if the arrow failed. With his poison dipped daggers Noya would use his skills as an assassin and sneak in on the monster, do some fancy tricks and hopefully end it.</p><p> </p><p>If not they had their third plan, which was using Kiyoko. She was across from Akaashi, encased in a seal of her magic to rest and not use up all her mana. By being a bard that used music magic to cast spells, she knew a good handful of songs that could quite literally knock everyone and everything out. The downside was that it used up a ton of mana, which is why she is to be used as a last resort. It was hopefully a foolproof plan and they would win this.</p><p> </p><p>This was the night of the full moon which probably meant the monster was stronger than ever.</p><p> </p><p>In the dead of night, everything was quiet and it was as if the forest itself had gone to sleep. It did make listening to the sound of something with eight legs moving around easier.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi felt his eyes slowly slip close as the waiting had him sleepy, but a red light suddenly started to bother him and he blinked his eyes. With a puzzled look on his face, he opened his eyes fully and glared in the direction fo the light. It was constantly blinking, the red going on and off like crazy. As if the lights were being clicked in a panicked and hurried way.</p><p> </p><p>It then struck Akaashi that that was Tanaka with his light, the monster was closeby now and would be here at any given moment. He pulled the arrow out and got ready, this was a quick and easy pull. Hopefully, he would hit the target and not die.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he was about to turn to Kiyoko he noticed how the green array she had been seated in was gone. It was nowhere to seen and Akaashi immediately panicked. Breaking the shield she created would be impossible and Akaashi should have seen it by now, how did it pass him and not make a single sound?</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi then noticed something on the ground steeping out from the shadows and into the moonlight, it oddly looked like the body of an old man but the way his back was bent and the multiple legs said that this was no old man. The eight legs were littered with small thorns and butt of the monster was one of the red lilies that were all over the forest. In the middle of the flower, he could see the limp body of Kiyoko being held by the red petals. One was wrapped around her throat and it was glowing bright red.</p><p> </p><p>Acting as fast as possible he first alerted Noya, throwing a branch down that would hopefully be enough to wake him, then he pulled the arrow back and looked at the spider monster. Its head was turned down at the ground as it studied something in its hands, slowly it lifted Kiyoko from its back and towards its face. Quickly Akaashi aimed for the side Kiyoko was not being held at, hoping that when he let go now, the arrow would hit one of the spider legs.</p><p> </p><p>But before he could let the arrow go and send it soaring at the spider, Akaashi's body was slammed against the tree trunk. He squeezed his eyes shut as the pain exploded from the back of his head. A wave of both nausea and dizziness entered his body and he tried to crack an eye open, only to very much regret it as he stared into the multiple blood-red eyes of the monster. The eyes were wide open, the whites were full of veins and the red of the eyes shone a bright red. There were no pupils.</p><p> </p><p>It had five eyes. All staring into the soul of Akaashi and he felt pain emit from his shoulder, Akaashi glanced down towards his shoulder to see one of the legs had pierced his skin and blood was now slowly running down his arm. The spider's mouth opened, its teeth were yellow and razor-sharp, and it was smiling. Smiling at the pain Akaashi was in and it leaned in closer, a thin and pointy tongue rolled out from the mouth and slithered down Akaashi's face.</p><p> </p><p>Then the tongue travelled to the wound the spider had made in his shoulder, the wet muscle stung and burnt Akaashi and he cried out. Trying to kick the spider off him but he was not successful, it was quite bigger than him and he had no fighting experience. The grip around his throat was not loosening up and at the lack of air he was getting, Akaashi felt lightheaded. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi was quite naturally panicking at this point and he needed to do something fast.</p><p> </p><p>Then the grip suddenly loosened around his throat and the thing fell off of. Falling to the ground with a loud thud, Akaashi fell with it as he had not expected to be freed from the hold, and landed quite gracefully in a bush. </p><p> </p><p>“Akaashi are you alright!?” Noya came running towards him and quickly yanked him up, in his other hand he held multiple throwing knives. So it had been from the help of Noya he had not died.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi looked around, “Where did it go? it has Kiyoko!” The spot he ought for it to be in was empty. There was a simple puddle of red goo left behind from where it landed. Akaashi grabbed Noya and dragged him closer, “Stay alert.”</p><p> </p><p>"It got her!?" Noya yelled and grabbed Akaashi, "Weren't you supposed to look out and watch her?"</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi pushed himself away from Noya, "It came out of nowhere- there's no help yelling at me right now, alert Tanaka!" He yelled then quickly ran into the ring of moonlight. Frantically he looked around for a weapon and he did find a sword, but he couldn't grab it as the spider jumped down from the trees. Kiyoko was no longer in its grasp and Akaashi feared it had hidden her.</p><p> </p><p>Behind him he could hear Noya fire the smoke gun Tanaka gave them and hopefully, the last one of the group would arrive quickly for the last battle that was to come. The spider was now probably using Kiyoko as a key to unlock the summoning of the moonlight, she had the most mana. Well, that was what Akaashi thought. She probably wasn't dead just yet, but did they not hurry she sure would be.</p><p> </p><p>“WhoA!” Noya yelled as he saw the spider thing up close. It stood in the middle of the circle, basking in the moonlight and Akaashi grimaced at how ugly it was.</p><p> </p><p>Imagine a centaur, now change the horse features to a spider and plaster an ugly face on it. Five eyes and a mouth full of ugly teeth drool and blood dripped from its jaw like a waterfall.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he was to aks Noya what they should do, the shorter was swiped away by a red tentacle-like thing. It was the petals of the flowers behind the spider, it held Noya upside down as he flailed around yelling profanities. Noya was carelessly swinging his daggers around, trying to hit the spider but not being able to. It dodged and didn't seem to care about him. But it turned towards Akaashi, almost looking at him tauntingly.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi grabbed the sword he had seen earlier and quickly ran up to the spider, yelling as he swung the weapon towards its legs. But Akaashi managed just in time to stop himself as the spider moved Noya in the way of the swing, had he not stopped he sure would have turned Noya into Anne Boleyn with that missing head.</p><p> </p><p>"Watch out damn! I'm too handsome to die right now!"</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi rolled his eyes and picked up a rock instead, maybe he could aim for one of its eyes and blind it.</p><p> </p><p>So he tried but he hadn't been paying attention so he didn't see the red leg that came at him at full speed and swiped him off his legs. Akaashi fell backwards and tried to stop his fall by stretching his arm out- which was a big mistake as he funnily landed on his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>He winced as pain shot through his wrist and up his arm.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly he rolled away as one of its legs came towards him. The tip of the leg made a good-sized hole in the ground, had he not moved would that have been his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what!" Noya yelled and swung his body up, wrapping himself around the leg that held him up. Both Akaashi and the spider looked at him slightly flabbergasted, and both hadn't expected for Noya's dagger to turn in a sword and he quickly struck down on the leg. A clean slice and the leg fell off and Noya landed with a soft thud on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi was appalled there he sat on the ground as the spider howled in as it lost a leg and a tentacle petal. The tiny assassin smiled wide as he went in for another strike, sliding under the spider and the sword turn back into a dagger as he stabbed it in the spider's chest. Another howl and it swiped for Noya, the long claws on its fingers ripped parts of Noya's tunic but it didn't seem to harm him.</p><p> </p><p>“Akaashi! You gotta get up, grab the sword and help me- Any moment now Ryu will-" Noya didn't have time to finish speaking as the spider struck down at him. The tip of its legs was like sharp spears, and they hit Noya quite badly in the shoulder. Noya had tried to dodge, but he was still hit and blood started pouring quite fast.</p><p> </p><p>That's when Akaashi snapped out of it, ignoring how his wrist was killing him he ran for the spider. Lifting the sword above his head to gather maximum strength and he swung it down when he got close enough. Being able to slice the leg that had hurt Noya who had fallen don the ground, clutching his shoulder with a very pained expression on his face. Akaashi stabbed the sword in its side and as it cried and screeched in pain, he hurried over to Noya.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" Akaashi asked, as he sat down beside him and hurriedly tore off the arm of his tunic. He looked over his shoulder to see the spider try to get up and he hurried to wrap the tunic around Noya's wound. Hoping that it would help it stop the bleeding for a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>"L-Look-" Noya breathed out as he pointed at the spider.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Akaashi looked up and behind him just in time to see the spider stand up and behind it, Kiyoko was sneaking. She looked hurt as blood flowed from a wound in her forehead, she was limping as she dragged the sword behind her. But being weakened from the battle she probably had by getting out of the spider's trap, she didn't stand a chance as it kicked her. She was sent flying and hit a tree trunk.</p><p> </p><p>The yelling from Noya was muffled as he stood up, his world going foggy and his ears buzzed. There was a tingle that spread from his arms and around his body, energy waiting to be released. Anger had filled Akaashi as he saw the spider walk towards Kiyoko's body that was beaten and battered. The last thing he saw before the black dots took over his vision, was purple smoke surround him.</p><p> </p><p>---------------</p><p> </p><p>As he had seen Kiyoko bene thrown across the air like that Noya had tried to stand up as he yelled her name, over and over again, he noticed how Akaashi had stood up. Noya looked up at him, hot tears of both pain for himself and seeing Kiyoko hurt like that rolled down his cheeks, and he saw how Akaashi seemed to be simply staring at the spider. Face empty of any emotion and he didn't react when Noya tugged at his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Akaashi-” Noya called out, trying to stand up but the pain from his wound had him falling back down. He then noticed how purple smoke was starting to form around him and Akaashi, fear struck him as he thought the spider had done something. Maybe poison Akaashi when it first got him and it was now kicking in. What if Akaashi was losing it? </p><p> </p><p>But the purple smoke seemed to come from Akaashi himself and when Noya looked at his face again, his mouth dropped open as Akaashi's iris seemed to glow purple and his scleras had turned black. His pupils were no slits and he was mumbling words under his breath. Noya was kinda feeling like he would pass out from fear as he saw the smoke thicken as Akaashi lifted his arms, palms turned towards the sky.</p><p> </p><p>A cold wind whipped through the forest, one that had never been there before and seemed to come out nowhere. The spider had reacted as well, even it seemed to stare in fear as Akaashi right arm glowed blue as he sent light in the direction they had come from earlier that day. Noya swore he saw the spider's head turn into the old man Geroge's head.</p><p> </p><p>As the wind howled and whistled, Noya could barely make out the sound of branching being snapped. It came from all around them and if he listened closely he heard what had to be groaning. Like what you would hear when watching zombie movies. And out from the trees, a group of corpses emerged, some were pierced in the stomachs, others were missing eyes, and somewhere missing their limbs. Their eyes glowed blue as they seemed to come closer to Akaashi and Noya.</p><p> </p><p>“Akaashi?” Noya whimpered and looked back at the guy.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi still had the fog around him and his eyes were still glowing, but his fingers were moving in a way that almost seemed as if he was motioning for the corpses to move towards him. He seemed to be controlling them as if they were puppets they obeyed the motions of his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>The spider was pressed against a tree, for once it looked fearful of what was about to happen. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi snapped his arms in front of him, stretching them out in the direction of the spider. Blue sparks shot out and hit the spider, didn’t wound it but the corpses moved. A girl pulled a spear out from her stomach and charged, going at an inhuman speed so fast the spider didn’t have time to react. More followed her, attacking the spider.</p><p> </p><p>With one last screech from the spider, Noya heard something thud and he watched as a corpse picked up the head before smashing it onto the ground. Blood and mire exploded on the ground, and more flowers grew. The flowers then immediately exploded into a light and disappeared into sparkles. </p><p> </p><p>Noya saw Akaashi move again, flicking his wrist up and a red light flew from the spider corpse and into his palm. He held the light up to his face, examining it and then very much to Noya’s surprise, he ate it.</p><p> </p><p>Then Noya simply couldn’t handle it anymore and he passed out.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---------------</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When Akaashi regained his vision again he looked around. The sun had risen again and he wondered how long he had been out. He was still standing upright, body turned towards a big tree. But it was what was around the tree that had him break out into a cold sweat, the spider was slowly turning into flowers and around it was multiple corpses, the same ones they had seen in the trees.</p><p> </p><p>He knew he had done it now. Oh, how he knew how fucked he was.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi snapped his head around, desperately looking for the others but he couldn’t find them. They must have left him after what happened, he had activated the curse again and scared away the only people he thought of as friends.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re awake?” A voice said it sounded very much like Kiyoko and Akaashi spun around. It was her and she looked to be in one piece, she had one minor bruise on her forehead. Probably from the rock.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Akaashi hurriedly said before she could, “I'm so sorry- please- I’ll go now.” Slowly he started backing away and Kiyoko’s eyes widened, she tried to take a step back but he held his hands up, “Stop!” Akaashi’s hands were shaking, “I'm sorry I lied- I know it’s a horrible power- I will leave!”</p><p> </p><p>“Keiji wait-”</p><p> </p><p>“No! I’ll-” Akaashi didn’t know what else to say, what could he say to save himself? He didn’t want to stay and listen to her explain how they don’t trust him any longer. He needed to get away fast, and that right now. </p><p> </p><p>With that he quickly turned his back to Kiyoko, ignoring how she yelled for him to wait as he took off into the forest. Having no clue where he was going, simply letting his legs do the work and bring him to a place where he could be alone. Forever.</p><p> </p><p>Tears stung his eyes, but Akaashi held them in. Blinking rapidly to get them to stop bothering him, but they wouldn’t leave him alone. He stumbled and almost tripped multiple times. Not that the pain of falling would hurt him any more than the pain of losing the ones he considered close. Friends and comrades, the first people that took him in.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Akaashi ran for minutes. He ran for so long that his lungs were burning, throat closing up as he didn’t let air into his body. He knew he was wheezing for air, his leg burned and eyes stung and were blurry from the unshed tears he kept in. But Akaashi didn’t stop, simply continued into the forest.</p><p> </p><p>Until he had to come to a stop.</p><p> </p><p>After all, he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going to an accident was bound to happen at any moment.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi ran right into something hard, yet soft and he bounced back. Falling right onto his butt with a light oof. That also seemed to do the trick for him to let his tears go and like a waterfall they ran down his cheeks. He didn’t care to check what he had bumped into if it was a monster than so be it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, are you okay?” </p><p> </p><p>The voice, it was familiar, but where had Akaashi heard it before. He couldn’t put his finger on it and he slowly looked up with eyes full of tears, not being able to make out how the person looked. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re definitely not okay,” The person said with a light giggle at the end, “What are you doing running around the forest like this? There’s this <em> huge </em>spider thing running around-”</p><p> </p><p>The mention of the spider had Akaashi silently cry harder and he hugged his knees. Knowing he should have just waited for Tanaka to come with his surprise attack instead of unleashing the power like a fool if he didn’t then he would still be with them and not here crying in front of a stranger.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit!-” The person sounded panicked and he crouched down in front of Akaashi he could hear, “Did it take your friends? ‘Cause I’m sure you didn’t come here alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi felt warm fingers graze his chin and slowly lift his head. It seemed like this guy had no idea what personal space was and if he should touch strangers, though his touch was no harm and the way he carefully wiped Akaashi’s tears away was a huge comfort.</p><p> </p><p>With the tears gone Akaashi could see clearer. The guy who was very carefully holding Akaashi’s head in his warm palms had white and grey hair, the style was messy and seemed like he hadn’t fixed his hair in awhile. He had gold eyes that were staring at Akaashi with curiosity and concern, and what Akaashi found quite interesting with them were the slits in his pupils.</p><p> </p><p>The guy was also, to put it short, quite hot. Akaashi kinda felt very embarrassed by the fact he was crying in front of him. He must look like the biggest loser right now.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The guy smiled big when he took notice of Akaashi looking at him, “Hey! Seems like you’ve stopped crying now.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi sniffed, averting his gaze, “Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>“So- what are you doing here wandering alone in the forest?” The guy asked and Akaashi just about started to cry again.</p><p> </p><p>“Just here for a hike,” Akaashi said in the end, he didn’t know what else to say, “You know, as one does.”</p><p> </p><p>The guy let out a bark of laughter, “A hike!? I sure wish it was a hike, but damn is we almost dying. I got split from my group because of a spider looking, creature. Ugliest thing I’ve seen next to Kuroo’s attempt at looking cute. Though, I haven’t seen that bastard since he left me the day we got trapped.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi looked at the guy again and now noticed how he seemed to have scale-like skin with his hairline and up to his neck. It was quite fascinating to look at the golden and black scales.</p><p> </p><p>He seemed to have noticed Akaashi looking and lifted his hand to show the same scales on the back of his hand, “It’s a weird effect dragon masters get. Little scales. Also extremely warm skin.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s nice,” Akaashi spoke quietly, “It’s nice. Your hands are very comforting, to be honest- hope that doesn’t sound strange to you.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, he seemed to do that a lot. But it was nice to listen to him, Akaashi felt a tug on his lips and the thing that happened earlier was almost forgotten, he still felt sad and stressed about it, but he couldn't do much about it.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s nice to know my warmth gives comfort.” He leaned back on his hands, “Now, why were you crying?”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi hid his face again, he couldn’t tell this nice stranger that he had run away from his group because he messed up and showed them how ugly his class was. How they probably hated him and that they never want to see him again. Akaashi understood them, he would do the same if he was them, run away from the guy who controls the dead. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s kinda cool actually, controlling the dead. Both very spooky, but super cool.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi snapped his head up, horror-struck his body as he realised he must have spoken out loud as well. That shouldn’t be possible though, he could’ve sworn he was just thinking.</p><p> </p><p>The guy seemed confused as well now, “You weren’t speaking?”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi shook his head, “No- how did you know I said that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Man, I could’ve sworn I heard you speak, did I maybe imagine it?” He asked himself, tapping his chin in wonder, “I really clearly heard your voice in my head.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi’s jaw dropped open and he stared at the guy. Heard his voice in his head? Akaashi could only wonder if this was the guy who was the owner… OH-</p><p> </p><p>It hit him like the truck that hit anime protagonists in anime and sends them to a new world of wonder. The guy, right in front of him here, was the owner of one of the voices that had been appearing in Akaashi’s head. But how? It couldn’t be every time they thought about something, could it?</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi stared at the guy who seemed lost in his own thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>He sure has pretty eyes- oh god! he’s staring- say something smart koutarou!</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Necromancy is the class that allows you to both summon and control the dead, I think that’s pretty neat!” Koutarou seemed proud of himself to have come up with that.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi was pretty busy blushing over the fact that he, Koutarou, had complimented his eyes that probably were bloodshot red. </p><p> </p><p>“Akaashi!” </p><p> </p><p>At the very familiar shout of Noya, Akaashi almost jumped out of his skin. He jumped up and hid behind Koutarou, who was very confused understandably, praying that Noya would not find him and that he would give up, go back to their home without him. Akaashi would be fine-</p><p> </p><p>“There you are- who’s that?” Noya found him, of course, the guy was like a dog. It was as if he could sniff him right out.</p><p> </p><p>“You know each other?” Koutarou asked, looked over his shoulder at the guy who was kinda using him as a shield. </p><p> </p><p>Noya came closer, Akaashi could see him from where he peeked over Koutarou’s shoulder, “Yeah, we’re comrades! He suddenly ran off without letting us talk to him, had to somehow catch up to him-”</p><p> </p><p>“Your leg?” Akaashi remembered how he had been injured and he stumbled out from behind Koutarou’s back.</p><p> </p><p>With a smile, he jumped up and down to show how it was good, “Kiyoko had some potion that worked! My leg is completely fine, now- why did you run off?”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“... Is it because you thought we would fear you? hate you for hiding it? Banish you? Curse you?”</p><p> </p><p>Each thing Noya said hit Akaashi like an arrow and he slowly hid behind Koutarou again, who kinda was just standing there trying to connect the dots. Figuring out who is who, and what was going on. </p><p> </p><p>Then it clicked for him, “Oh! This is your friend you were worried about would dump you for your necromancy class, hello?” Koutarou bonked Akaashi on the head, “You didn’t choose it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly what mister owl man said!” Noya exclaimed, “You didn’t choose the class, besides, you looked so cool when you activated it. Yes, it was very scary, but damn you won that battle so fast. You should do it more often.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi could hear Koutarou mumble <em> “owl man?” </em>under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“The others?” Akaashi weakly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“They want you to come back,” Noya said, he then looked at Koutarou,” You can bring your new friend. We need more people anyways, I’m Nishinoya Yuu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto Koutarou.” Bokuto smiled, “And this is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah- Akaashi Keiji, now please help me drag him back. We want to go home, you wanna join us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell yeah!” Bokuto yelled in excitement, “My last group ditched me anyway so let’s get going!”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi’s arm was grabbed by Bokuto’s warm hand, the feeling of comfort immediately travelled up his hand and down his spine, leaving behind a trail of tingles. He let himself get dragged by him, tuning out of the talk between him and Noya as he thought.</p><p> </p><p>How Bokuto had to be the voice in his head, how it was a human after all. And a very nice guy to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>His gaze then caught something familiar watching him from the trees. </p><p> </p><p>A black crow that flew away as it noticed Akaashi watching.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope it was enjoyable! Thank you all for reading and aaah I appreciate all your comments so much</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Golden Sword of Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenma informs how Oikawa needs a new sword, the one he uses doesn't respond to his class and he should get one that fits him. In the blacksmiths, Oikawa is faced with a sword of gold that sparkles like a star, full of colours like a nebula, but it's a sword that will bind him to Freyja. Can he do it? Can he say yes to Freyja to become someone under her wings?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a Sunday again!!<br/>I have bad news- one of my classmates tested positive for COVID19, so I have to quarantine atm<br/>I'm not excited about it as I have to test myself as well cries<br/>But I will use this time to plan extra, I kinda know where I want to go with this fic<br/>my style is take everything right there and then, with no planning which is why the start of the fic is so messy. I may go back and change that, just maybe, for now, I will continue here on out. More will come and stuff will make sense</p><p>Before we jump into the chapter, my writing style is all over the place as I try to find my style. I try new things a lot, so I'm sorry if it changes a lot. I use fics to exercise so they get kinda really messed up.</p><p>TW: Mention of homophobia within religious family towards the end</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 9</b>
</p><p> </p><p>As the sun rose behind the forest, sending its beams of light over the city of Fillan, waking the villager form their deep and dreamless slumbers. The night had been quiet and eventless, having now passed the two months mark since the game closed itself and shut the players in, no one had made the first step to beat the challenges and quests.</p><p> </p><p>Mere days ago the group that had grown from two to now four arrived in Fillan in the dead of night. The four were restless, shaken up quite bad after the escape from the guild that kept them trapped for a good month. With money and good stolen from the guild, they had paid for a room at an Inn. They hadn’t been here for long, having arrived just a week ago after the long train ride.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa was the first to stir awake as the rays from the sun were shining bright in his face. With an annoyed expression doting his face, Oikawa rolled over onto his side, to hide away from the sun that was bothering him. Though, in his sleep-filled mind, he had forgotten that he wasn’t the only one in bed and he bumped into something.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Oikawa cracked an eye open and his heart shot out of his body as he came face to face with brown eyes that were staring into the depths of his soul. Oikawa threw himself away, sending himself tumbling out of bed with a loud thud as he hit the floor. </p><p> </p><p>From the bed, he could hear the muffled snort of none other than Sugawara. Sugawara peeked over the edge of the bed, staring down at Oikawa who was sprawled out on the floor, tangled in with his covers and just staring up at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning sleeping beauty,” Sugawara mused.</p><p> </p><p>With eyes colder than the winter in Frostad, Oikawa glared. His bum now hurt from the fall he had taken and his very nice hours of sleep were quite unpleasantly disturbed. Not the best start of the morning to almost go into cardiac arrest.</p><p> </p><p>With a muffled huff Oikawa got up, “You’re sleeping on the floor.” He picked up the fallen duvet, shaking it a few times before he threw it over Sugawara’s frame, “Look at Yaku and Kenma, they switch between who sleeps where.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready for today?” Sugawara changed the subject, not even bothering to argue about this for the fifth time since they got here. Both of them were stubborn souls that wanted to sleep on the soft mattress.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa raised an eyebrow, wracking through his mind for any possible things he could’ve agreed to that he had to be prepared for. His mind was empty and he moved his gaze to him, asking: “What should I be ready for?”</p><p> </p><p>“We need to have you practice your powers,” Sugawara said as he rose from the bed, he strode over to the closet in the room, “Fillan has one of the best training areas, we can spend a whole day without any interruptions and you can move deeper into your class.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa joined Sugawara by the closet, brows furrowed, “I thought we only needed the book, for me to read about the <em> contract </em>between me and Freya?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a contract, it’s a bond,” Sugawara informed and out from the closet he pulled out the book they had risked their lives for, “You also have to know how to tame the white flame. And also how to fight, waving your sword around like a lunatic is not it.”</p><p> </p><p>That Oikawa had to agree with what Sugawara said about how he fought. He knew he had atrocious sword fighting skills and he was quite embarrassed by how badly Sugawara had beat him the first time they tried sparring. Oikawa had gotten his ass handed to him by how quick and effortlessly Sugawara knocked him down, the sword had been aimed towards his adam’s apple as Oikawa drowned in the feeling of loss.</p><p> </p><p>Behind them, the two others were starting to wake as they spoke. Kenma who had taken the floor spot slowly sat himself up. Eyes were still hazy with sleep and he seemed to almost drop back on the floor in sleep. Though, he rose, stretching out his arms above his head and then walked over to Oikawa and Sugawara.</p><p> </p><p>“Before you two leave, you should find another sword for him,” Kenma said once he stood behind them. </p><p> </p><p>Both of them startled. Oikawa spun around to face whoever had sent his heart jumping for the second time in under an hour. Seeing that it was just Kenma, they calmed down and Oikawa mulled over the idea of a new sword. </p><p> </p><p>The one he used as of now, was something they had found in the training area. It was big and heavy, hard for Oikawa to control and when he thought about it, it was almost as if he was fighting the sword as well. </p><p> </p><p>“A new sword?” Sugawara questioned, “Why would he need a new one? The one he uses is almost the same as the one I use. Also looking at Tooru, he is bigger than me and should be able to handle the sword better than me judging by his physical appearance.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma shook his head and said, “You have to take class into consideration.” Flicked his wrist, a shadow figure appeared in his palms and it oddly looked quite like Oikawa, “You see, even if he is stronger and bigger, the sword will be rejected by the class itself.” The shadow Oikawa tried to pick up the sword but failing miserably as a white light shone there he touched the hilt, Kenma continued: “As a paladin, Oikawa works with light objects, hence the light set of attire he wears. The sword he should wield should be thin, such as a Rapier.”</p><p> </p><p>The shadow Oikawa changed, now holding a much thinner sword and he swung it around with zero effort. He seemed to be dancing with it, twirling and spinning around, from the tips of the sword feather-like shapes flew out. Dancing around him, capturing the little shadow Oikawa in the middle of a feather tornado. Though it didn’t harm him.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Kenma closed his fists. The figure exploded into fine, black, powder.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa was very much amazed at how much Kenma knew, how he had explained it.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know so much?” Asked Oikawa, still imagining the dancing shadow figure in his brain. How cool it had been to watch Kenma control the shadow, create a moving picture with his powers.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma lowered his gaze, a hint of pink dusted across his cheeks, “I’ve been playing for a while. Your class is rare, not many players are granted this one. In case I ever ran into someone like yourself, I wanted to know as much as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Oikawa could give him an answer back, a light laugh came from the bed. Yaku had been awake for quite some time, listening to their whole conversation in silence.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a while since I heard Kenma utter that many words.” </p><p> </p><p>Kenma said nothing, only rolling his eyes as he went to sit by the window instead. He never said much Oikawa had noticed, Kenma was reserved, kept most of the time to himself and only put his thoughts into the conversation if needed. But from just this conversation with him now, Oikawa could see how he could rely on the younger if he perhaps questions. It seemed like Kenma knew lots about the game.</p><p> </p><p>“Where would we even find rapier?” Sugawara asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably the blacksmith,” Oikawa responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah no shit Tooru, but where is it?” </p><p> </p><p>Yaku spoke up, “If you asked the Innkeeper he might tell you, no need arguing about it. That definitely won’t tell you the location of the blacksmiths.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, the pair got dressed and went down to the first floor where they would meet the Innkeeper and ask them about the location. The walk down was uneventful, the other guests were in their room probably still asleep as it was still rather early in the morning. Some were out, walking the same way as Oikawa and Sugawara or they were entering their room as again. It was hard to know whether they were player os NPCs.</p><p> </p><p>Arriving the main floor the two hurried over to where the petite Innkeeper stood behind a desk, his head buried in a mountain of letters as he wrote with a quill. The man was too absorbed in his work, he took no notice of the guests in front of him. Under his breath, he mumbled words and names, curings every so often and his writing would get more aggressive the more he kept on writing. </p><p> </p><p>Sugawara hesitated for a second, before reaching his fingers out and giving the bell a light touch. It dinged loudly, the Innkeeper threw his poor feathered quill away and stared up in shock, his eyes held every curse in existence that he did not utter out loud as he tried to force a smile upon his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I help you, gentlemen?” He asked, quickly trying to clean up the pile he knocked over. His shoulders high and face red. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa stepped forward, picking up a fallen letter and handing it to him, he then said: “We want to ask a question.”</p><p> </p><p>Before he could even have finished speaking the man’s face turned ghostly pale. His expression was of someone who had seen a ghost, seen the devil come knocking on their door to ask for their soul. The innkeeper’s hands shook, his eyes darting everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever he told you, I did not partake in anything of that!” He said with a quivering voice, he tried to keep a calm and collected face but the sweat that beaded on his forehead at a quick rate exposed him to the panic he felt, “This one is a mere Innkeeper, no man part of the red lily.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa spared Sugawara a glance, trying to ask with his eyes if he understood what the man was rambling about, but the summoner was as confused as him. Staring with brows raised and eyes wide with confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir-”</p><p> </p><p>“I speak nothing more than the truth!” The innkeeper got all in their face, eyes glazed over and Oikawa saw in the depths of his ice-blue eyes- a red flower dancing under the blue, “What happened there, in the valleys of Sorgen Dahl was nothing that had this one involved.”</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara shook his head, snapping out from his haze of confusion,” I have no clue what you’re talking about, but I believe you.”</p><p> </p><p>At the words, <em> I believe you </em>the Innkeeper visibly deflated. All of his stress flowed out from his body in one big wave, he wiped the sweat off his forehead and went back to smiling. As if forgetting all that just happened. </p><p> </p><p>“Then what can this one help you with?” He asked sweetly, “Are the rooms to your liking travellers?”</p><p> </p><p>“The rooms are good,” Oikawa answered, gaze never moving away from the icy blue eyes of the innkeeper that sometimes would shine red. It was hard to say if this was an NPC or a player who decided to work as an innkeeper instead of solving mysteries and trying to get out, “We’re wondering where the closest blacksmith is located?”</p><p> </p><p>He thought for a second before he crouched down behind his desk. Disappearing from Oikawa and Suagwara’s sight behind the quivering mountain of paper works. With seconds of waiting for him to re-appearing, hearing noises of paper and glass being moved, Oikawa turned to Sugawara to ask him a question when the Innkeeper came back up.</p><p> </p><p>“The nearest on to the Inn is a mere ten-minute walk down the streets, look around for the blacksmith called White Boar Over the Moon,” He said, handing the two of them a tiny pouch, “May you also deliver this to the shop owner as well, her name should be Serina.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sugawara who stood closest to the man carefully grabbed the silk pouch from the delicate fingers of the innkeeper. Moving to put it in his pocket, but he was quickly stopped by the innkeeper himself, he looked into the eyes of Sugawara.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not put it in the dark, please carry it so the sun shines on it. Let it bask in the sunlight of our beautiful sun goddess, Sunna, it is important for it to not fall into the shadows.” The innkeeper got closer and closer as he spoke, each word came out firmly, as if he forced them up to his throat and out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh- sorry, I’ll make sure it doesn’t,” Sugawara said.</p><p> </p><p>There was a strain in Sugawara’s voice Oikawa took notice of and he didn’t blame him, the innkeeper was all up in his face. His eyes darted to Oikawa and there was some sort of underlying panic in them, begging Oikawa for him to have the innkeeper move a few steps back and give Sugawara the space he needed to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>“We will give it to her,” Said Oikawa as he stepped between them, “Thank you for the help.”</p><p> </p><p>The innkeeper smiled, eyes crinkling and there was an innocent child-like appearance of his face. He looked young, maybe even the same age as them. He had pale like snow skin, skin blushed red by his knuckles and cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“This one is quite thankful for your help, may blessing come your way.”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling rather creeped out by how he kept smiling, Oikawa nodded his head at him, not saying more as he started to push Sugawara towards the door. The red in the innkeeper’s eyes flashed in his mind, the flower he had seen looked very much like the one in Yaku’s tattoo.</p><p> </p><p>“That was the strangest encounter with an NPC I’ve ever had,” Sugawara breathed out as he did as the innkeeper told him to, hold the pouch towards the light from the sun.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think he was an NPC,” Oikawa said, “Also the way he referred to himself as <em> this one </em> was strange.”</p><p> </p><p>With a slight shrug of his shoulders, Sugawara said: “Yeah, he was formal. I’m kinda curious about what he meant with the red lilies? What do you think that could be?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re asking me?” Oikawa questioned with bewilderment, “I know jack shit about this game. Look for the blacksmith you.”</p><p> </p><p>“How hard can it be?” Sugawara said, “Look at this place, it’s like a real city. A blacksmith has to stand out among these houses.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t go as far as calling this a real city, there’s no skyscrapers and no roaring motors of vehicles.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was true with Sugawara’s words that Fillan could be compared to a city one could find outside the game. The lack of vehicles and skyscrapers as Oikawa stated was just about it, but the city was big. It was at night when the sun had hidden for the night to let the moon do its job, the lights from the city came out and illuminated the place. From house to house hung chains of lights, lamp posts that were powered by magical butterflies the city caught. It was during the night the diners, bars, restaurants, and bars opened their doors to let their light, light up the streets.</p><p> </p><p>Fillan had many vendors, vendors stretching down the streets of Fillan, and it bustled with energy. Horses were what replaced the cars you would see in cities, they took up space with their carriages that bore multiple things.</p><p> </p><p>As they walked, shoulder to shoulder, in silence Oikawa used his time to look around. Even as the day still was new, barely having begun, the streets were starting to fill up. Stalls being opened and readied for another day of trying to sell their stuff. A young boy and girl were running around with a bell in their hands, shouting the news of the day. Oikawa could hear how they were yelling about the guild master returning to the city, how she had caught a new way for their city to converse with one another, even if they were in other houses.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa felt intrigued by that. What could that mean, had the guild master brought back some sort of phone? He could think and mull all he wanted over it, but with his strange, this world worked nothing came to his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Asking Sugawara was out of the picture as the other had walked away from Oikawa, already having found the blacksmith White Boar over The Moon as he dreamt away in his mind. Oikawa looked back at the two kids, hearing the news one more time before he hurried after Sugawara.</p><p> </p><p>Heat blasted in Oikawa’s face as he entered the blacksmith. </p><p> </p><p>“Holy hell-” Oikawa let out, fanning his face as the door slammed shut behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the blacksmith, the air was hot and stuffy, it hung in the air as a thick blanket one wore on a cold winter day. The store had barely any lights, being small lights made out of wax candles that hung on the walls and gave minimal lighting. In the shadows he could make out the many rows of swords hung on the wall, shields were strung to the ceiling, and armour stands were all the way in the back of the store.</p><p> </p><p>There were these distant sounds of roaring flames, the sizzle of heat meeting cold waters, and a hammer hitting hot metal. Being shaped to something new inside the forge. </p><p> </p><p>Sugawara stood by the counter, looking- or trying to look past the stone wall the sounds were the strongest came from. He leaned over the counter, the flicker of flames lit up on the wall and Oikawa came closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Think she is here?” Oikawa asked the boy beside him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I mean, someone is here as they’re working.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa hummed and tried to look past the wall as well, he called out after a few seconds, “Hello!? Mind helping us for a split second?!”</p><p> </p><p>The clang of the hammer stopped and everything fell into silence. A fire crackled and popped in the pause of noise before something heavy inched over to the counter. Each step sounded heavy, thud after thud, the person got closer until they stepped forward from behind the wall. </p><p> </p><p>Long brown hair had been tied to a messy bun on the top of her head, she was bigger than Oikawa. Towering over him as she got closer. Not only was she taller, but her mass size was bigger, more defined muscles and looked about ready to mush Oikawa into a tiny ball. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes were sharp, glowing like golden fires in the dim lights, they seemed to flicker with fire in the dark as she stared them down. The gaze was cold, she looked uninterested as she studied them for a few seconds, both of the boys squirmed under her strong gaze until she broke out into a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Now what can I help you two with?” She said cheery, “I’m the forge’s smith, Serina I am known as, and I create the weapons that adorn my walls. If there is a weapon the paladin needs, I surely got it.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa jumped back, shocked that she knew his class just by looking, “How did you find out?” He asked her and in return Serina only barked out a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“I know things,” Serina said as she came around the counter, “Are you perhaps looking for a Rapier?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re correct again…”</p><p> </p><p>Serina hummed, grabbing her chin thoughtfully, “You may follow me. I think…. I think I might know which will suit your taste and may make Freyja proud. This weapon came to me in a dream a few days ago, it’s new and has never been touched by another player.”</p><p> </p><p>They walked in the dark store, going to another room that was hidden in the back. Both Oikawa and Sugawara were silent as they walked, both fairly intimidated by the girl who was twice their size. </p><p> </p><p>Serina stopped, she had stopped in front of a towering glass case. It was big and made out of light wood and yellow glass panels. The case was empty. With a glance over her shoulder to make sure the two were indeed following her, she used a big hand to grab ahold of the golden nub and yanked the door open.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa was about to remark on the empty case but quickly shut his mouth as it was no longer the deal. Beside him, he had heard Sugawara let out a tiny ‘wow’.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was wow indeed. Inside the case that appeared empty from the outside, a sword floated. The blade was thin, made of gold that glittered in the dancing flames on the wall, and every so often it would let go of colourful puffs of magic the guard was elegant. It mimicked the forehead tiara Oikawa bore every day, a swirl went around the handle. The right side of the swirl went outwards into a tiny feather, while the left side continued to wrap around the handle creating two circles that were to protect Oikawa’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>Moving under the guard there was another circle with an arrow going through it. At the end of the arrow where the arrow feathers were, a chain hung. A small blue crystal in the shape of a small cat paw.</p><p> </p><p>Serina took the sword out from the case, turned around to hand it to Oikawa, “This sword has been made for them. You’re Freyja’s Disciple, you’re under her teaching now. With this sword you’re accepting the idea of worshipping her, accepting that she has chosen you, reject the sword and meet her wrath.”</p><p> </p><p>A green feeling pooled in the pits of Oikawa’s stomach as he heard those words. Never to escape the hands of an outer being in control of his life, if he rejected their ideals he would never live in peace. A punishment always followed. Oikawa felt bitter, he felt that metallic taste of bitter anger seeping in, he wanted to control things his way. A disciple of a goddess? When would he be free from the shackles called deity worship?</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of wrath?” Oikawa spat out, irked about the whole ordeal. That he had no choice, he didn’t want to be punished for his own mind not wanting to blindly follow someone just because they had control over them.</p><p> </p><p>It was like that back then. Back with his family, he loved his mother and father with all his heart, he never wanted to hurt them in a way that made them disappointed with him. Even if that meant he had to follow what they meant was the best, follow them every Sunday to hear the same words of the local church’s priest. Giving his family that false hope, the wrong ideas that came with great consequences. If Oikawa ever spoke against what the priest had said, had told his parents was the best, he got punished. Forced to recite the rules he had to live by, to pray for the sins he had condemned by now believing in the words the father had spoken. </p><p> </p><p>“That is unclear,” Serina answered as she stepped closer with the sword, “Some say she curses you. She may go after you personally in your dreams to taunt, bring your horrors forward. Dig into you for your deepest secret.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa stilled, looking over at the sword that seemed to call out for him. Begging for him to lay his hand over the hilt, caress the golden blade that glittered like the stars in the night sky, to accept the sword and its deity that had made its existence possible. </p><p> </p><p>In his chest his heart fluttered, it jumped around and pulled towards the sword just like how his hands itched for the hilt. To feel the cold metal pressed against his skin. It was a temptation that Oikawa resited, looking up at Sirena, he wouldn’t make the decision today.</p><p> </p><p>He needed to think about it first. </p><p> </p><p>“Could I get something to carry the sword in?” Asked Oikawa, making no moves to grab the Rapier in Sirena’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” She held the sword towards him, “You want to hold-”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Oikawa spat out, but quickly covered it with a cough, “I mean, no. Not right now.” He plastered on a smile, ignoring the way Sugawara was looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>Sirena spared him no more questions and in silence she went back to the case, opening up a drawer that had not been there when they first saw it. She dragged out something made of amber fabric. With a pop, she popped the cap off the sleeve and slowly slid the sword in it.</p><p> </p><p>As it disappeared into the sleeve, the pulling Oikawa had felt in his stomach disappeared along with it. The cap popped back on the sleeve and by holding the golden strap, she held it towards Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Oikawa grabbed it, staring at the amber sleeve that had white leaves dance across the bottom. He put the strap over his shoulder as he had once done with his bookbag, feeling the lightweight of the sword bump against his back. </p><p> </p><p>It almost felt it was not there at all with how light it was.</p><p> </p><p>“How much do I pay you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Sugawara piped up, “You’re giving this amazing sword away for free?” He stood in front of her now, eyes blown wide with shock.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded her head and said: “It is not my sword to keep. It has its rightful owner which is him, I am simply the one that brought it into this world to deliver it.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa was astonished, “What about other paladins like me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like you?” Serina repeated, she looked at him puzzled, “There are only ten paladins, they all serve under a different deity than you do. You’re the only Freyja disciple in this world.”</p><p> </p><p>Two jaws were hung open as they heard her speak. So Oikawa was one of a kind, no other was under the wings of Freyja, just him and him only. It was hard to take in that fact, it put more pressure on him in a way that had Oikawa feel suffocated.</p><p> </p><p>“Close your mouth boys before you get your souls snatched by Nidhogg.” She looked at them again, “Well, now that I’ve done that, I will return to my work. You can leave-”</p><p> </p><p>“I almost forgot!” Sugawara exclaimed and opened his fist to reveal the small silk pouch.</p><p> </p><p>Serina’s eyes widened and she said something in a foreign language, before reaching to grab the pouch, “That fool.” She mumbled and hurried out of the room as she emptied the contents into her massive palm.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa barely managed to catch the red teardrop shapes that fell into her fist before she was gone from his eyes. Shaking his head he looked towards Sugawara, “Should we hurry to the practice arena before it gets dark?”</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara hummed, “Ready to have your ass handed to you again?” He laughed as he started to walk, winking teasingly as he passed Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p>“I will beat you today,” Oikawa said with confidence flooding his words as he followed.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he was to join Sugawara in the main part of the shop his shoe made a crunching noise and he jumped back. Staring down at the floor looking for the thing that made his shoes make that sound. Red caught his gaze and he crouched down, carefully he picked it up and held it up to his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>A red teardrop-shaped crystal. Exactly what Sirena had gotten from that innkeeper.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to deliver it to her, to give it back to the owner, but something in him stopped that. It was a feeling that told him to keep the crystal himself, the red beauty glittered and with closer inspection could see a flower petal in the middle. Looking around to see if the coast was clear, Oikawa stuffed it in his pocket and jobbed over to Sugawara that hung out by the door, waiting for him to show up, so they could keep on walking.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go?” Sugawara asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Last one there has to pay for dinner!” Oikawa laughed as he ran out the door, not giving Sugawara a chance to prepare himself to start running. </p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t run far down the streets before a voice shouted behind him: “That’s the wrong way, you moron!”</p><p> </p><p>Abruptly Oikawa took a turn and dashed the other way, quickly catching up to Sugawara with no issues. His speed was higher than Sugawara’s class, he also had better jump strength than him, and was lighter on toes. Oikawa’s class was all about light movements, moving with grace all while delivering strength and power. </p><p> </p><p>And in no time the two reached the arena. </p><p> </p><p>A gigantic shaped circle of stone, statues of the deities were sculpted all over the circle. Sugawara knew that at some point in the future, there would be a game held here. He got that feeling when staring at it.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re paying,” Oikawa said with a shit-eating grin, panting hard as he tried to regain his breath.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sugawara huffed and entered the arena. Around the whole circles were different floors of stands where the audience would sit during games and tournaments. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa trudged up behind Sugawara, still grinning, “What are you waiting for? Summon that weapon of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>With a simple mere glance at the paladin, Sugawara drew in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a few seconds. Oikawa watched with interest, he found this part very cool to look at, how with a mere call Sugawara could summon a weapon.</p><p> </p><p>“I call you <b> <em>Skumring, </em> </b>appear in the grasp of your master,” Sugawara mumbled as an orange light formed in his half-open fist. The light turned into a small flame, dancing in Sugawara’s palm, listening to what its master was saying before it exploded into a black light. A cold wind caressed Oikawa’s cheek, it almost felt like a hand grazing his skin.</p><p> </p><p>As the fog of black dissolved, Sugawara’s weapon came into view. It was a scythe, taller than Sugawara himself. The blade was long and sharp, curving down towards the ground. It had orange swirls on the bottom of the blade, and on top, there were black spikes. The handle was black as well, orange coloured vines wrapped around the part the blade was connected to and around Sugawara’s fist.</p><p> </p><p>With a sweet smile, Sugawara turned to Oikawa, “I’m ready~ Now get your sword out, I want to beat your ass.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa hesitated. Still not sure if he wanted to use the sword just yet and bind himself to Freyja for the remainder of his life in Empire of Adventures. Quickly he made up his mind and grabbed a sword from the barrel that was thankful closeby.</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara had his brow raised, “What are you doing with a shabby sword like that, my Skumring will obliviate that in no time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll use the sword if you manage to break this one,” Oikawa said, the left side of his mouth tugged up into a lazy smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara only stared. Before he moved his scythe, pointing it towards Oikawa, “Give me five seconds and you will be begging for mercy.” With a spin of his hand, he had moved the scythe behind him as he charged towards Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Oikawa may be faster than Sugawara, but the summoner had more experience. He knew how to fight better and could therefore match Oikawa’s speed with ease.</p><p> </p><p>Barely being able to dodge the swing of the scythe, Oikawa jumped up into the air, he could feel the air being cut there he stood a mere second ago. He landed on top of the scythe, running on towards Sugawara who had seen right through and he sent the scythe up towards the sky. </p><p> </p><p>Being charged up into the air like that, Oikawa lost his grip on the sword and he tried to grab it again. Fortunately, he did and he swung towards Sugawara as he landed, but was blocked by the scythe with a loud clang. Sparks jumped off the two blades.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s still intact,” Oikawa mused, using his strength to push the scythe away from himself while Sugawara pressed harder.</p><p> </p><p>There was a glint in Sugawara’s eyes, “I’m just getting started.” He let his scythe go, sending it up in the air and jumping after it. With it in his grasps again, he sent a powerful swing towards Oikawa. It was another cold gust of wind, and it knocked Oikawa right off his feet.</p><p> </p><p>The curved blade was then aimed towards Oikawa’s neck, the top pressing lightly onto his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Use your sword now, you don’t know how to use this one,” Came from Sugawara who stood above him, looking down with amusement, “Also I win.” With a woosh he had moved the scythe behind him, black and orange smoke danced off the blade as it also seemed to enjoy the battle.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa stifled a sigh as he pushed himself up. The sleeve had been on his back for all duration of the battle, but as it had been that light Oikawa hadn’t even noticed it nor been bothered by the thing. He grabbed the strap and pulled it over his head, the cap was taken off and Oikawa stared at the cat paw pommel of gold. In the sunlight, the gold sparkled more and the same pull in his stomach came back.</p><p> </p><p>With a gulp, he touched the pummel and he froze as a wave of electricity went up to his arm. It wasn’t unpleasant, just very shocking as it left a buzzing feeling in his veins. Oikawa grabbed the hilt and his whole body exploded with a wave of static pleasure, the hairs on his neck rose and golden flakes were appearing in his vision.</p><p> </p><p>The more the sword came out from the sleeve, the more dizzy Oikawa felt, his head was spinning and he might have let out a whimper of some sort as his veins started burning. But he still didn’t let go, his grip strong around the hilt. The dizziness got stronger and a powerful wave exploded when the sword was fully exposed to the sun, it shook Oikawa deep down into his core. Setting something ablaze inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>His vision then was feeling with amber, as if was standing in the middle of a roaring fire. It was blinding and Oikawa closed his eyes tightly to not go blind, his ears rang and his body was hot. </p><p> </p><p>There was a warm touch to his cheek, soft skin touching his cheeks and slowly lifting his head. Oikawa felt the things his body had just been feeling slowly wash out from his body with each stroke the thumb did under his eye. Soon he felt content, he felt peace and there was a slight buzz in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Open your eyes,” A melodious voice spoke into his ear, sending shivers down his spine.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Oikawa did as told, he opened his eyes to find the amber light gone. Now in an empty open space of blue, he sat on something that felt like water, but he himself did not feel wet. He looked around until his gaze fell on the shape of a woman.</p><p> </p><p>Her back was facing him. Long haired that reached her waist, the colour seemed to shift between a brilliant golden blond and to a deep amber shade, and it flowed around her. Feeling eyes on her, she turned slowly, and Oikawa felt his breath stop in his throat. </p><p> </p><p>The woman was beautiful. No words could describe her beauty, the way her face looked alluring and bewitching had Okawa’s mouth run dry. Her gaze was soft, eyes looking at Oikawa with care and no intentions in wanting to harm him. She strode closer, her white dress danced around her frame, she was a divine being, walking towards him with an aura so strong Oikawa felt the need to bow his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not bow your head Tooru,” She spoke again, a voice so captivating and strong, Oikawa lifted his head again, “You’ve finally called out to me. I’ve been waiting for you to arrive.”</p><p> </p><p>It hit Oikawa like a bag of bricks.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re… You’re Freyja.”</p><p> </p><p>Freyja smiled a smile that had a feeling of comfort blossom in his chest, “Yes, I am the goddess Freyja. I was afraid you would resent me, never to call out to me. It appears to me this is a difficult choice?”</p><p> </p><p>Lowering his gaze in shame, Oikawa didn’t want to keep his eyes on her, “It is.”</p><p> </p><p>“It has to do with your family.” Oikawa’s head snapped up, shocked that she knew, but Freyja continued, “You were forced into believing, never to make up your mind for how the world worked. You grew older, your desires came forth but never were to speak the dark secret you hold deep in your heart. Did you not try once, try to tell your parents how you felt about the same sex?”</p><p> </p><p>His breath hitched at the memory, his mom crying and begging him to say it was a joke. He was bluffing at that he was not committing such sins, how he could turn his back to the light and head towards the dark, a one-way ticket to hell. His father was furious, Oikawa was sent away that weekend.</p><p> </p><p>Something wet slid down his face and Oikawa hurriedly wiped away the tear that had escaped his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Cry not my child,” Freyja consoled, stepping closer and crouching in front of him, grey eyes stared into his brown ones, “For with me child, you are protected. Not to be judged by the road you have chosen, it is something one can’t change. It is not taking a bite of the forbidden fruit by allowing yourself to love, you are only going for the natural way. It is part of you.” With her white sleeve, she wiped a stray tear, “Accept me, become one of my disciples and worshippers, I will grant you powers to protect the ones you love. To protect the beauty that is important to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it okay for me to like- to love boys?” Oikawa asked. It was the same question he had asked when he was a little boy, he had asked the priest, being immediately shut down, “Will it not affect how you view me?”</p><p> </p><p>Freyja smiled again. Her smile was pure, sending butterflies in his stomach and he was blown away, “Nothing will change. I view you as Tooru, someone with lots of love in his chest. Someone who works hard for the ones he loves, for what he loves. You are powerful and with my granted powers you will free everyone. You are chosen. You will make me proud.”</p><p> </p><p>“I accept. I will be your disciple and worshipper, I will learn from you. Listen to what you want to tell me and your guidance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very well,” She whispered, leaning in closer to Oikawa and she kissed his forehead. A forehead kiss like his mom had once done to him, a sign of affection and love, and a wave of warmth came from the spot her lips were touching. A warmth that like a river, a calm river after a storm, ran down his body. All out to his fingertips to the tips of toes.</p><p> </p><p>His eyelids feel heavy all of a sudden, it was hard to stay awake as the blaze in his heart started again. Slowly they slipped shut and Oikawa fell into the darkness. But it was not cold, it felt warm all over, it was as if there was a blanket over his body. A blanket of warmth and affection.</p><p> </p><p>Although there was just darkness, no dreams to keep him company, he felt well-rested, he felt full of energy. His eyes snapped open, expecting to see the blue sky and white clouds, but was quite taken aback when he saw the wooden ceiling of the Inn.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re awake!” Someone shouted and threw themselves at him, it was Sugawara, “You suddenly passed out and I thought Skumring had taken your energy. You scared me so badly.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa who was mushed under the weight of Sugawara wheezed out a sound, and the other jumped off, “I met Freyja,” He said after seconds of silence.</p><p> </p><p>“You met her?” Yaku asked, he too now stood by the bed and his eyes seemed to be focusing on Oikawa’s forehead, “It appears you have met her…”</p><p> </p><p>“Fancy new tattoo you’ve gotten,” Sugawara commented and Oikawa looked at him with a brow raised.</p><p> </p><p>Just then Yaku came over to the bed with a mirror, having it face Oikawa. Oikawa studied his face, he didn’t see any changes until he looked closer. The forehead tiara he wore had changed, where the crystal had used to be was now three feathers. Feathers in a beautiful golden amber colour, the feather in the middle was straight while the two others were smaller and curved outwards.</p><p> </p><p>The whole design was just above his brows, in the middle of them and he couldn’t stop staring. It was pretty to look at and when he touched the spot, his fingertip buzzed. It was nice and he could feel the energy all over his body, it streamed in his veins, tingled in his toes and tickled on his nose. He felt full like he had eaten lots of good food.</p><p> </p><p>He also noticed on his pointy ears there was a new crystal. It was amber and dangled from a chain of gold.</p><p> </p><p>“You paladins get such pretty outfits,” Yaku said with a sigh, “I’m jealous.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa laughed, Yaku should have seen the first outfit he had gotten. That was simply atrocious and Oikawa was glad it was gone, he would rather not look at that ever again. </p><p> </p><p>Now, beside him his sword laid. A golden hue danced on the blade, emitting a weak puff of spiritual energy. He touched it and got the need to give it a name, he thought hard. A name he could use for it, Sugawara used Skumring for his scythe. Oikawa guessed it was a Scandinavian word, should he do one as well?</p><p> </p><p>“Suga how did you name your scythe?” He asked after not being able to think of anything good.</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara looked up, tapping his chin before he said: “It came to me when I touched it. Planning on naming the sword? Be careful, you can’t change the name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I know,” Oikawa murmured as he touched the sword, closing his eyes as he searched in his brain for the best name. Just then, just like a golden light, something hit him. As he stared at the glittering of gold, how the blade again reminded him of a star-filled sky with how it sparked in different colours. The handle that was made in a deep blue shade added to the feeling of stars and night. </p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>Stjernetåke</em> </b>.”</p><p> </p><p>"That's a nice name," Kenma commented form there he sat playing with his shadows again. The figures were fighting one another, Oikawa was about to look away when he noticed the red crystal in Kenma's ear and his heart dropped, he quickly tapped his pockets in a mild panic. Until he felt the hard and sharp tip of the teardrop did he calm himself.</p><p> </p><p>Being sure no one was watching him, he took the crystal out, studying the red teardrop with curious eyes. What was this crystal? Why had the guy been so scared to let them touch the shadows of the sun?</p><p> </p><p>And what was up with the spider lilies in this game?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Suga's scythe is named Skumring, it is described as being black, put Oikawa is colourblind and can't see how the colour is actually shades of dark blue. Skumring means Dusk, and Suga gave it that name because of the colours.<br/>Now for the Rapier Oikawa uses that is called Stjernetåke, that translated to Nebula.</p><p>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and wow! I lover responding to your comments, your theories! love it!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Forest Boy and the Drowned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sugawara and Oikawa stumble upon a boy in the forest, much to Oikawa's liking he knows who he is. Someone from his past that he would like to never see.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay hello hello!<br/>I did a bit of a mistake in chapter 8, I wrote in the end that Noya had a leg injury but alas it was his shoulder that was wounded, I'm an idiot sorry hjshefjs<br/>This chapter is kinda short, that is planned, the next one will be longer</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A new day bloomed over the city that is Fillan. Long before the sun had risen, two of the city’s citizens had gone out past the barbican and headed towards the deep forest. The forest was covering the mountains and hills, it grew on the other side of the running river. Oak and Spruce's trees reaching the sky, towering over the birch forest beside, gave off a feeling of intimidation and adventure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa felt refreshed as ever, energy coursing through his veins, and he trailed behind Sugawara deeper into the forest. Normally a feeling of hesitation and fear would have planted itself in the core of Oikawa’s soul, but after having made that contract with Freyja he no longer felt that. Her presence was constantly over him, a weighted blanket of protection and warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even having woken up before the sun, almost as early as the day before, Oikawa still lacked a feeling of feeling tired. He had dreamt this night of a person he had never seen nor met. It was a man close to his age, his face was blurry and his build was strong and fierce. What Oikawa had seen was pleasant, he had felt happiness surge around him as he clasped his hands together with the unfamiliar man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you standing there daydreaming about?” Sugawara came up behind him, his little straw basket full of purple flowers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think Freyja gave me a glimpse far into the future,” Oikawa said as he crouched down to pick up a handful of fallen juniper berries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara looked down at him in alarm, “Is it bad?” He handed the basket to Oikawa so he could put the berries in, “Anything we should worry about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope!” Oikawa said as he stood back up, “Whatever happens in the future, only concerns me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other had an arched brow, “You’re not gonna tell me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, I’m not telling you. This is a private glimpse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A snort came from behind and Sugawara passed Oikawa as they strayed further into the mass of trees. They walked for another while, not exchanging much between one another as they looked around for what they needed to bring back to Yaku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before they all had gone to sleep yesterday, Yaku had asked for a request. He was brewing a new potion, he wanted to make something that could heal fast and was effective. But to do that, he would need to stir the water of the cauldron under the early rays of the sun for three hours, so he pleaded- actually he ordered- Sugawara and Oikawa to go out and find a bunch of herbs and berries, fruits and leaves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma was sent out as well. The youngest of the bunch go the easiest task of buying bottles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a look at the list he had gotten from Yaku, Oikawa grabbed a bunch of spruce needles as hurried over to the basket to put them in. Just a few more things and they would have gathered everything that was needed. The last things would have to be bought at the market in the city, it was impossible to find stuff such as ginger and ginseng out in a Scandinavian forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he had paid enough attention in class, Oikawa would remember that mostly grew in Asia and not in the northern countries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suga, are you done yet?” Asked Oikawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his back facing the other, Sugawara didn’t answer. He was standing completely still, in his grasp he held sorrel leaves. Silently Oikawa walked up to him, about to ask what he was being so quiet for until he caught something moving deep into the forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A heartbeat of panic hit Oikawa and his hand immediately went for the sword, golden lights already flickered of the metal as it felt its master reach for it. But Sugawara stopped him, he laid a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder and shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Sugawara murmured, “I don’t think that’s a threat. Wait until it has gotten closer to us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what if it’s too late?” Oikawa hissed back, again reaching for the sword only to be stopped yet again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could complain again, hiss at Sugawara that they were wasting their time standing around and waiting, Sugawara stuffed the leaves in the basket and took off. Oikawa was still weary with things such as foreign things moving towards him, so he did not move to follow after, only cursed and watched. The Fenris wolf tattooed into his mind, forever to make his legs feel like jelly and his heart thump with a pained force.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara came to a halt, then he dropped onto the forest ground as the figure went limp. Worry filled Oikawa and he ran up to them, he was still ready to summon the magic in the sword and use it against whatever they met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, Oikawa had to stop as his gaze landed on the figure on the ground. Their breathing was erratic, shivers wracking through their body and their hands were scraped. Blood pipped out from the grazed skin, running down their hands like small waterfalls. Oikawa moved his gaze to Sugawara who was pressing two fingers against the throat of the young person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Draw your sword Tooru.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without questioning it, he did so. The light of gold lit up the place, showing the person’s beaten face and his handsome looks under the blood and grime. His eyes were closed, his mouth open and there was an occasional mumble of incoherent words. The sword’s golden light illuminated the wetness of the guy’s raven hair, it plastered to his forehead because of the blood, maybe even from sweat as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s been attacked,” Sugawara mumbled and carefully he rolled him over. His hands went to the guy’s shirt after seeing a dark spot on it, fearing that it could be hiding a wound underneath, but Sugawara’s hands came to a halt, “I know him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a puzzled expression, Oikawa looked down, studying the unconscious guy’s face. It was hard to clearly see his features underneath the dirt that covered his face, but as Sugawara was carefully wiping it away his face became clearer. As Oikawa studied his face, he was hit with a feeling of realisation, it felt as if a bucket of cold water had been thrown on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa knew him as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you help me get him up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly Oikawa put Stjernetåke back into the sheath, promptly taking the light out leaving them in the dull light of the forest. As Sugawara grabbed the guy’s arms, hauling him up, Oikawa helped with picking up his legs, turning him so the other could carry the body on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that settled, the guy laying on Sugawara’s back in a way that would neither one of them, they hurried out. Oikawa carried the basket while speed-walking, close to running, after Sugawara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mere seconds later they would exit the forest, travel across the grass plains and onto the gravel ground. They passed other players that looked after them, murmuring or gasping as they saw the wounded guy on Sugawara’s back. More blood had trickled down his face, covering his left eye in red liquid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa gulped down a lump in his throat, the energy from earlier had been replaced with annoyance. He wanted to know how Sugawara knew this guy. The same guy Oikawa had seen many times during his childhood, someone he had envied and wanted to be, someone Oikawa envied for getting this naturally. While he struggled to get just an ounce of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Oikawa stayed silent all the way into the city. Keeping his emotions hidden and locked away, his heart beat painfully in his chest and breathing like a normal person was becoming hard. His skin felt hot and once they neared the Inn, he stopped in his tracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go, I’ll get the rest of the things,” Oikawa said once Sugawara had looked back, about to ask why he had stopped. Sugawara smiled, nodded his head and disappeared into the tall building that is Night Lily Inn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa was left standing in the streets alone, a smile on his lips that did not reach his eyes. Seconds passed before he spun around, his white cape fluttered behind him and he hurried towards a secluded area. Hidden away from the onlookers of the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once in the shadows, Oikawa’s smile slipped off and his face crumbled. The sun was hidden away from, helping him hide away, the pristine white cape that fluttered behind was completely engulfed by darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A strained laugh left his throat and his head throbbed, his heart was beating erratically and he stopped. He came to a halt in front of the stone wall, trembling fingers caressed the cold stone. Feeling the hard, cold and rugged surface as he tried to ground himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can this be?” Oikawa whispered to no one but the loneliness around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sword on his back twinkled with the emotions inside of Oikawa’s body. Feeling his frustration and trying to calm him, but it was a mere sword. Oikawa huffed as his mind flashed back to the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama Tobio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of all the people in the world, it had to be him stumbling and passing out in the forest beside Fillan. There were so many players Sugawara could know of, and it was him, and now Kageyama was in that same Inn room he found himself in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An echo of skin hit against stone bounces off the walls. Oikawa stands still, wide eyes staring at the bricks, his gaze wild. Pain surges up to his arm from where his fist collided with the wall, but still, he doesn’t move. Only watched the trickle of blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama Tobio. A boy from the same church group as him, from a loving family that doted on him. He was always accepted, he had everything in the eyes of Oikawa. Everything that Oikawa didn’t have. The warmth of a mother, while Oikawa received cold touches and gazes. Never accepted when he tried out for the volleyball team, but Kageyama Tobio got the shoes, the ball, the bag, and praise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As years started to stretch on, the jealousy that filled Oikawa grew bigger. He resented Kageyama Tobio because he couldn’t get what the younger one had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly he lowered his fist, the pain stung, as if there were a bunch of ants biting his skin, but that couldn’t be prepared to the hurt he felt inside. When Oikawa grew, when he realised the treatment he got from his parents weren’t as warm as he thought, he would watch from the other side of the courtyard how happy that Kageyama was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cape fluttered as he turned on his heels, ready to exit the alleyway that did now hold a thick layer of resentful energy. A blanket of feelings that Oikawa suppressed after leaving the church under the lie of going to cram school. To get away from the sight of a warm and loving family, to live in the imagination of warmth at home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he entered the Inn again, his little basket filled to the brim with herbs and other ingredients, it had been hours since he parted with Sugawara. The wounds on his knuckles were covered by a thin layer of bandages given to him from a sweet old lady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That strange Innkeeper from yesterday was still buried in his mountain of papers. As the bell above the door rang, he did not lift his head and appeared to sink deeper into the mountain. Oikawa paid him none of his attention, keeping a stoic face as he ascended the stairs to the right floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing in front of the door of their room, Oikawa tried to ignore the growing lump inside of him and how the sword on his back felt warmer as seconds passed, he hoped Kageyama Tobio had long forgotten him. Or that he was still asleep inside of the room, that he had yet to wake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile grazing his pretty features, still not reaching his eyes, Oikawa had pushed the door open. Greeting at the tip of his tongue that he swallowed as his hopes were crushed, Kageyama was awake and staring at him as he entered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Oikawa still smiled, “I have returned!~ I have brought you the finest pieces of both ginger and ginseng, as well as the growing plants in the forest,” Oikawa spoke as he fully entered the room, letting the door slam behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yaku let out a sigh of relief, “Finally. If you had been an hour too late I would have needed to start everything over again.” He grabbed the straw basket from Oikawa and carried it over to his little table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Still not wanting to acknowledge the fifth person in the room, Oikawa turned to Sugawara, “H-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to your hand?” Sugawara motioned with his head towards the wounded fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I tripped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara did not believe Oikawa’s lie, but seeing that the other male had no intentions of answering it with honesty, he dropped it. Letting Oikawa hide the hand behind his back as he backed towards the wall, leaning on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa moved his gaze away from Sugawara and his breath stilled as he made eye contact with curious blue ones. Quickly averting the gaze and scurrying over to Kenma, Oikawa needed just for a little longer to avoid Kageyama.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Past the barbican, hidden deep in the smaller and more welcoming birch forest, the gang that had spent a few days away from Fillan territory had gotten back from Sorgen Dahl. All exhausted and drained from energy, wounded and hungry, the trip back had been hard for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tanaka who had been the least affected by the damage done by the lily spider was ordered to do their laundry, while Akaashi tended to the wounds Kiyoko had suffered during the battle. Akaashi as well had needed to show Bokuto around, as Noya still was hurt. The potion he got wasn’t something that lasted forever, the wound needed natural time to heal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So down by the river, Tanaka found himself, bathing in the white light of the moon as he stuffed the clothes into the cold water the river provided. Blood painted the water red, flowing down the stream and Tanaka scrunched his nose at the metallic smell that wafted in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tanaka had started with his own shirt. Compared to the rest, his was not drenched with blood or grime, some blood from the corpses had fallen on them though. And most of the stench was from his own sweat and from the bush of lilies he fell into. His movements were harsh as he dragged the fabric through the stream, scrunching it and taking out his anger on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t believe himself that he had let Kiyoko get hurt on this mission. Although he had apologized, and she had told him it wasn’t his fault, Tanaka still felt bad. Soul crushed and his dreams of being a knight in shining armour had to wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was satisfied with his job of washing his shirt, Tanaka threw it on the stones beside him. It made a loud splat as water exploded everywhere, hitting his naked torso and sending a shiver down his spine. Tanaka went to grab Noya shirt, it was the worst one, the shoulder was torn and covered in blood. On the orange fabric, the blood was dark and it was still rather wet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tanaka winced and threw the shirt in the river, but then something orange caught his eye further up the stream. Quickly he looked down just to check if it wasn’t Noya’s shirt that was up ahead, and was very confused when he saw the shirt was indeed in his grasp. But what could that be up the stream?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With how the river was moving, it wouldn’t take long for the blob of orange to reach Tanaka’s side. He would just wait and see what it was, nothing he could do about right now. So he waited, short seconds passed and the blob got bigger and bigger until Tanaka could clearly-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi snapped his head up as an echo of Tanaka’s high pitched screaming cut through the air. Kiyoko, who sat dazed in front of him as he fixed her wound on her forehead, shot her eyes open, staring past Akaashi and out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long before the thunder of footsteps behind him came, Noya stood at the foot of the stairs. Shirtless and his hair a mess, pants been carelessly thrown on himself and were too big. They were probably Tanaka’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you guys just hear that or have I gone insane?” Noya asked breathlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a shake of his head, Akaashi stood up, “We all heard that. Go up again, I’ll check it-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His sentence was cut short as Tanaka appeared in the doorway. Breathing heavily and he wore no shirt, on his back Akaashi could make out the blob of something orange. There was panic in Tanaka’s eyes and as he saw Akaashi standing, he rushed over, almost tripping over his own two feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found someone?” Tanaka breathed out, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi had a brow raised, he then peeked over Tanaka’s shoulder, trying to get a better look at what that wet orange thing on his shoulder was. His gaze landed past orange, on black eyelashes that fanned out over a pale cheek, lips that were parted and blue, and Akaashi’s eyes widened ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a boy?” Akaashi asked, he already knew the answer so he quickly guided Tanaka towards the bench, covering it with a blanket before he made Tanaka lay him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy was small and he was completely soaked. Eyes were closed, his orange hair soaked by the river water and he was ice cold to the touch. Akaashi grabbed his hand, looking at his wrinkled fingertips and had to just conclude the poor boy must have been there for hours. Drifting in the river until he was spotted by Tanaka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiyoko?” Akaashi asked, turning to look at her, “Are you capable of just making a bed for him?” She nodded and stood, Tanaka reacted quickly as he saw her stumble and became her support. If it hadn’t been for his keen eyes, Akaashi might not have seen the red on her cheeks as she leaned on Tanaka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving away from them, Akaashi focused on the little boy. He probably was around his own age, but the size of him was quite smaller than Akaashi. Carefully he lifted a hand, caressing the cold and wet cheek of the boy, he bit his lip. Not sure what to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fireplace had been made, warmth radiating from the dancing flames, illuminating the paleness and the blue tint to the boy’s face. Akaashi wondered, what had happened to this boy? What made him end up in the river, cold and barely alive?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And even with Akaashi’s heart hammering in his chest, he pushed the feeling of panic back. Yes, it felt too much like what had happened years ago. But if Akaashi didn’t help, there would be the same outcome. A still heart and never to see the eyes of her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi shook his head and slowly laid it on the chest of the boy, listening for any sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seconds of painful silence, Akaashi could hear the slow thumping of a heart still pumping blood inside of the body. A wave of relief washed over Akaashi, but there was still stuff to do. He wasn’t done yet, a heart was still beating but he could have swallowed a lot of water, where there perhaps water in his lungs?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi wouldn’t know-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His train of thoughts was soon interrupted as the boy coughed. Water trickled down the corners of his mouth and Akaashi quickly sat him up, he didn’t know whether it was a good or bad thing to do, but right there and then it felt like the best thing to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Water was spat out with each cough, and when he stopped, his eyes were hazy and unfocused. They landed onto Akaashi and the boy squinted, then collapsed into Akaashi’s arms. Weakly wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling into the warmth of Akaashi’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi blinked, not used to anyone hugging him like this and he helplessly looked around for anyone to just help him. But Bokuto was still on his little adventure outside, Kiyoko being upstairs with the two other boys preparing a bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no other choice, Akaashi would just have to carry him himself up. Summoning his strength he stood up, legs a little wobbly at first but the boy was surprisingly light and he shouldn’t struggle that much. Akaashi headed towards the stairs, focused on not tripping or falling as he walked up to them. Into the sleeping quarters, there should be enough beds for them all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he alive?” Noya asked the second he had seen Akaashi enter the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he should be alive,” Akaashi answered and stopped in front of the newly made bed, “I’ll keep an eye on him, he’s breathing and has a beating heart. He was awake for a mere second.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tanaka let out a big breath of relief, “I swear- I thought I found a dead body, I’m glad the tangerine is alive and well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tangerine?” Noya stared at Tanaka, “Also where are my clothes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence filled the room as they watched the colour drain from Tanaka’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Tanaka then rushed out of the room, not saying anything, just simply running down the stairs as if he was being chased by a crazy killer. It didn’t take long for Noya to follow after he thought of his shirt being washed away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Kiyoko and he left in the room, the girl had long fallen onto her bed and seemed to be out like a light. So really it was just Akaashi left alone with the boy. The silence was what kept him company as he kept an eye on the condition of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi wondered where Bokuto had gone. Hours passed since he had gone out to explore the area, it wasn’t like Akaashi was worried. Bokuto could watch himself, he was strong, Akaashi could sense that from the raw aura of power he emitted and he didn’t appear like he feared anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto seemed like the type of guy to be ready for a bunch of challenges, ready to head into them and win. He was friendly, Akaashi noted, bright and out-going, and quickly clicked with Tanaka and Noya. Their energies matched, the place would be full of life in no time and Akaashi both were nervous and a bit excited to see that result.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trip back to their church, Bokuto had talked a lot about himself. Going over a bunch of stuff that had happened to him, how he was worried for his friend that was in the game as well but had gotten separated from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi stopped his Bokuto daydream to look at the boy. He was still asleep, his small body shivered and Akaashi quickly got up to get him another blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moon soon turned into the sun again. Hours passed since Kageyama had been brought to the inn and Oikawa had been put in charge of keeping an eye on him. The paladin was far from happy as she had to drag Kageyama with him to the training rink. The blazing hot sun was high on the sky, heat radiating off it and Oikawa was glad he chose not to wear the cape today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You practice here?” Kageyama asked. He was actually wearing the white cape, Oikawa let him borrow it, his wounds were still bad and shouldn’t be irritated by the sun. It appears that Kageyama had fallen into a bush of burning saplings, giving him an ugly rash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Oikawa simply answered, swinging the sword off his shoulders and taking it out from the scabbard. It’s golden blade bathed in the sun, Oikawa could see his reflection in it and he welt magic surge out from his fingertips, into the blade and making it sparkle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama sat on a wooden box behind him, watching the blade with curious eyes, but his face remained expressionless, “Is that your sword?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously,” Oikawa replied, thinking to himself that Kageyama was asking him very dumb questions. A silence, Oikawa was thankful for, fell between them and Oikawa started swinging. Compared to the shabby sword he had borrowed, Stjernetåke felt so much better with his palms. It was light and cut through the air with a woosh, a golden light was thrown off the blade and sent crashing into the training dummy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s lips tugged up into a smirk as he watched the dummy get burnt and sizzled by the light. He had no idea he could do something as cool as that. Again he wanted to do that, summoning energy he sent another wave that cut through the air- it was bigger and stronger, Oikawa didn’t have control over it and instead of cutting one doll, it took out six.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bit taken back, Oikawa watched the fires magically get put out and the dolls were replaced. Lowering his gaze he looked at the twinkling blade, his pointy ears twitched and Oikawa felt excitement take over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he was about to send another strike, Kageyama’s voice stopped him, “Have I seen you somewhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa froze, slowly turning his head to stare at Kageyama. There was no way he could remember Oikawa, he was fourteen when Oikawa quit the church group, and they never talked. How did Kageyama remember?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you haven’t seen me from anywhere,” Oikawa spat. He wanted to go back to practising.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you attend Lucky Chime Church?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There it was. Something inside of Oikawa snapped, like a twig getting broken in two, he turned his head towards Kageyama. Eyes ablaze and snarling, “You don’t know me. You’ve never seen me in your whole life.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope this was enjoyable!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Mystery of the Lilies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, Oikawa stalks out to the forest to try and reach Freyja when he overhears a conversation. He's not one to eavesdrop bu the information is too god to ignore, he gets his speculations and fears he walks alongside one who does not tell the truth. Freyja reaches him, talks to him and Oikawa has to make up his mind, what to think or not.</p><p>Akaashi's patient has finally fully woken up, looks to be perfect health and seems to know Bokuto</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My peeps, what's up<br/>It's sunday again, and how are we feeling?<br/>I'm feeling good as I have a day off tmr from school, I'm gonna chill, maybe make some bread<br/>Hope thou enjoy my chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk back to the Inn was silent. Oikawa did not bother to acknowledge Kageyama, who was almost jogging to keep up with the pace, and only focused on getting back. Training would have gone better hadn’t Kageyama asked, but of course, nothing really goes Oikawa’s way sometimes. The world did appear to love having him suffer, Oikawa was close to losing his mind over everything. One day things would be good, the next he’s meeting the last person he ever would have wanted to see ever again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa held himself back from punching the wall again, admitting to the fact he was overreacting now. He should be the bigger person, not blame Kageyama for being curious, anyone would be if they saw someone they hadn’t seen in a long time. With a gloved hand, Oikawa pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping Yaku would have some headache treating potion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the Inn room, everyone was back and seated either on the bed or in the chair by the window. Oikawa let himself in, keeping the door open for Kageyama to follow after. Sugawara had lifted his head as he heard the dear creak open, he greeted them with a smile and went back to reading. He probably had been at the library to borrow a book of spirits, Sugawara had mentioned wanting to control more of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is the new sword?” Yaku asked, turning away from the bottles he was filling up with a pink liquid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa grabbed Stjernetåke off his back, laid it out on the bed and then slumped down in the chair across from Yaku, “It’s good- well better than good, it’s excellent. I think it takes a lot of magic energy though, I’m drained from just mere swings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yaku hummed, “So it’s a magic sword. You think you can change what kind of weapon it is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would I even change it to? A whip?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dunno, there’s a lot of possibilities if you can do so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mulling over the thought, Oikawa eyed the sword on the bed. He thought about how it would be to handle a whip, perhaps it would be easier than a sword, or he could make it into a bigger weapon. A scythe-like what Sugawara would wield only when needed, he had said it uses a lot of his mana and therefore he only used it in dire situations. For now, Oikawa should focus on how he handled the magic, he had no control over how much he poured into the weapon, which meant he easily would become tired and drained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, he sunk further into the wooden chair. Moving his gaze from the bed to Kageyama who stood beside Sugawara, the two silently having a conversation. A thought struck him, Kageyama never explained to them why he was alone and beaten in the forest. Oikawa became filled with curiosity, wanting to know the story, what if the other was some sort of spy? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say, Kageyama,” Oikawa said, quickly catching the attention of said boy, “We never asked you, but what were you doing in the forest? I’m not trying to pry,” He lied, obviously he was prying and wanted to know everything, “Just want to make sure you’re not a spy, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger’s face went blank. He seemed to be thinking, collecting his thoughts as to what he was doing in the forest alone. After seconds had passed, his eyes widened and his mouth hung open a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it really necessary to ask him?” Sugawara asked and closed his book, staring at Oikawa with a raised brow, “Can’t we trust him simply for the fact he still hasn’t murdered us as we slept?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa let out a whistle, “The bar is underground Sugawara. Grateful he didn’t kill us, but you never know if he will. I just want to know he won’t in the future and also what he was doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m on Tooru’s side with this,” Said Yaku. The bottles of pink liquid now forgotten as he turned his attention to the new teammate. It was important for trust, all of them were runaways from the guild, probably still being hunted as Yaku had taken more than needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The summoner opened his mouth, ready to retort when even Kenma spoke up, “It’s just for safety reasons Sugawara. Anyone would feel suspicious when finding a body in the forest. Didn’t you interrogate Oikawa’s half beaten body?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… not really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’m surprised you’re alive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa barked out a laugh, looking at Kageyama, “So, are you gonna tell us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a slow nod of his head, Kageyama said, “It was my fri- companion and me, we were travelling through the forest as we heard we could walk through there to get to Fillan faster. About halfway, we ran into a bit of an issue, a group of bandits that is. Obviously, they didn’t want us any good, so there was this whole chase. It seemed to be going well until me and he stumbled over a drop. A cliff. Something happened, I don’t know what it’s too blurry... But he fell over, falling into the deep water below and never surfaced again, and after that, all I remember is waking up here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa blinked, quite taken aback as he hadn’t expected Kageyama to be hanging around someone. From what he could remember the guy was reserved, didn’t have friends he played with and rumours had said the team he played for didn’t like him. The community had talked about him being called King of the court when he was in middle school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your friend, was he the small one with orange hair?” Sugawara asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprise filled Kageyama’s eyes and he quickly looked down, “You know him? Does that mean you have seen him?” He asked frantically and his eyes were glimmering with hope, but he tried to mask it with an uncaring and bored expression on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa knew how to read people’s emotions by looking at their eyes. The eyes spoke thousands of words, showing the raw emotions a person felt that they were trying to hide. Keeping the eyes emotionless was hard and from that, Oikawa had learnt how to read them, how to see the real thing that person felt in that moment. Our eyes can’t lie. It was how Oikawa saw his own mother’s feelings for both his father and him, the hidden affection and care in her eyes as he gazed upon him. It was with her eyes that Oikawa still could feel some sort of love for her, that he still could call her mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Overwhelmed by the sudden enthusiasm from Kageyama, how the younger held his hands, Sugawara could only help but blink his eyes. Processing the question until he finally said, “I’m sorry, I haven’t seen him since the day I met you on the train.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hope in Kageyama’s disappeared like a candle being blown out, he dropped Sugawara’s hands, his brows were knit tightly as if trying to remember something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sigh came from beside Oikawa and he turned to see Yaku rummage around his bag, he took something up and it was a small bottle of something, “I’m sorry that happened to you Tobio. I know this won’t bring your friend back, but it gives you good dreams. I saw you struggling to sleep, so this will help you sleep better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bottle was as small as a petite girl's pinky. It was filled with a lilac liquid, it shimmered in the light and Kageyama eyed it. Carefully taking it from Yaku, nodding his head as a silent thanks. Still, there were hours until the sun would set, the day was still young and Oikawa needed to do something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rose, stretching his arms above his head, “I’m going out for some hours. If I’m still not back by dinner time, I’ve probably died in the birch forest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you going there?” Sugawara asked, already on his feet, “Did you not hear the rumours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rumours? I know this is a fantasy game, but damn, are their superstitions now as well,” Oikawa said with a laugh, already halfway out the door, the sword in his grasp, he lifted it towards Sugawara, “I have this, if there is some monster out there it won’t stand a chance against my Stjernetåke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, he slipped out before Sugawara could even explain what it was about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air was still warm outside and Oikawa took a few seconds to bask in the sunlight, letting the warmth wrap around him and caress the spots his skin was exposed. A scent wafted in the air, it smelled like newly baked bread and sweets, almost tempting enough for Oikawa to go and spend a bunch of money.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonder if there’s milk bread in this game,“ Oikawa mumbled as he started walking out of the city. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The birch woods was one of the places Oikawa had yet to enter, it looked a lot more welcoming and friendly than that big dark forest on the other side. The river as well ran through the white forest and Oikawa wanted to use this chance to follow it, see where it would lead him and if he could run into new things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nature also gave him a feeling that communicating with Freyja would be easier. From what he could remember, Freyja had a brother and they were twins, often associated with nature. By being in that element, she was destined to be easier to talk to. Or Oikawa was just being plain stupid and looking too deep into this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After walking for minutes, letting the river guide him into the forest, Oikawa stumbled upon a bridge. It seemed to be taken care of quite well, the wood not rotting and actually seemed to have recently been fixed. It was a bit of a surprise to see and Oikawa stalked closer, he wondered where this would lead him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The river that ran through here was wider and went under the oval bride. Oikawa’s shoes had gotten wet as he had been walking close to it, but he didn’t seem to mind. The weather was becoming warmer, the months had passed, if he wracked through his brain it was around new years he had been transported here. Two months have passed since January, it’s March now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa decided to stop on the top of the bridge, further ahead he could see a curtain of leaves from gigantic birch trees. It seemed the forest was hiding something behind. Though Oikawa didn’t inspect, he simply climbed the railing and sat on the edge. His legs swung back and forth as he closed his eyes. Trying to become one with his surroundings almost, listening to the calming water of the river, the chirping of birds, and how the wind rustled his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was calming around here and Oikawa tried to imagine himself in that room where he first had seen Freyja. There was a tug deep inside of him, in his chest, and warmth began flowing from there and out to his fingertips. Filling his legs with warmth and he felt them stop swinging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wave of calmness and peace went through him, he felt light, as if he was floating around in a space of no gravity. Just as he thought he had made, the crack of a branch snapped him quickly back. A hand was on the hilt as Oikawa looked around, he saw nothing nor did he hear anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was then a rustle in the leaves and Oikawa snapped his head in the direction of the curtain he had seen earlier. Thinking back to the inn when Sugawara tried to tell him about a rumour, chill spread in his body and Oikawa watched as the leaves moved. Quickly, he jumped over the railing, grabbing onto a piece of wood that stuck out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa hung above the waters under the bridge, quite literally holding his breath as he listened to the leaves and voices entering the same space he was in. Two male voices spoke together. One that was loud and full of energy, and one more monotone.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“- You think he’ll wake up again?” One of them spoke and Oikawa lifted his head to try and peer in between the cracks in the planks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has woken up multiple times during the night, I think he survived that.” Replied the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we even going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To the main part of the city, Kiyoko wants us to take on another job as we’re running out of money. With another mouth to feed we will really need more money, the old man- I mean spider illusion, really didn’t have much left for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spider illusion?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oikawa repeated mentally and the footsteps from the two stopped right above him. His breath hitched and he looked up, squinting to see if he could make out what they looked like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hard, but one of them wore a dark cape, the hood pulled over his head and his face hidden by the shadow the hood cast. The other one wore lighter clothing, his hair spiky white and grey, the owner of the loud voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man that spider sure was ugly, also if you ask me, it looked more like a praying mantis.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A light laugh left the cloaked figure’s mouth, “It was hard to see what it really looked like when it moved around so fast. Obviously, the spider has some connection to the number of spider lilies we saw. Bokuto, didn’t you see the flower on it’s back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Bokuto’ shook his head, “When I saw it, it had a flower on top of its head. A long body, like a praying mantis.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence fell between them and Oikawa felt his arms start to burn there he hung, eavesdropping on their conversation. He was intrigued, again with the spider lilies. Quickly Oikawa changed arm, now hanging from his left arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think there’s more of them Akaashi?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a couple of seconds before ‘Akaashi’ replied, “It’s plausible. Which really would mean, there’s more of them in that forest. I feel bad for the villagers-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if they’re shapeshifters?” A suggestion came from Bokuto and even Oikawa- who had no idea what the two were talking about- agreed with that statement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The old man did disappear after I ended the spider…” ‘Akaashi’ mumbled, almost inaudible for Oikawa to hear, “If they are indeed shapeshifters, they are hiding with us. There’s probably some sort of mark they have to identify one another, or what do you suggest?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Magic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but what and how? They can’t simply transform without having a source, and again they need to know each other so they can plan what to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” ‘Bokuto’ exclaimed, “What about a tattoo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of what? A lily- you’re right, that does make sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa felt his body and mind freeze, he knew someone with such a mark. A spider lily on their finger, someone who was close to him daily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yaku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yaku had a tattoo on his middle finger and he had been staying with them for days. Could he be one of the things the two above were talking about? Could Yaku really be someone apart of a group that shifts into insects? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa felt dizzy as hung there. His arms were shaking from having to hold him up, he was struggling to keep himself up. If he were to fall, he would definitely make a huge sound, alerting the two above him. Who knew what would happen to him if they saw him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we start looking out for a mark like that then?” ‘Akaashi’ questioned, he had started walking again and his footsteps faded over the bridge until he was on the gravel path again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if it’s under their clothes- oh wait Akaashi! I remember in the last group I was in, there was a healer with a lily on her middle finger. She also disappeared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe she was one? It’s impossible to say, let’s just keep our eyes open. Come on, we’ve used enough time, Kiyoko will be angry if we’re late and sneaking into the big guild is gonna be a job itself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Bokuto’ then ran over the bridge, his thunder footsteps echoed inside of Oikawa’s head and he peeked around the corner of the bridge. Watching them fade away until they were gone from his sight. Oikawa then remembered the crystal, the crystal he had taken from the blacksmith as she had dropped it. Maybe that was something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His shoulder then gave in and he dropped a couple of meters down, the water was some sort of cushion for his fall. Still, he landed on stones and the water was cold, so it was far from comfortable. The sound of the splash was loud and Oiakwa freaked out, thinking the two had heard it, but no one came back. He breathed out, ignoring how his clothes were soaked with water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yaku…” Oikawa mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he was about to stand up, he felt something flick his forehead and everything disappeared from his sight. It didn’t turn black, just incredibly light, blinding him and he closed his eyes tightly and groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good, I reached you in the nick of time,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A divine voice spoke, the familiar comfort and warmth of Freyja immediately had its effect on Oikawa, calming his racing thoughts and tense nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freyja! I wanted-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freyja lifted her finger clad in golden rings to her lips, silencing him, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Speak all you want in just a couple of seconds child, I must inform you of something. I’ve been trying to reach you ever since you used the weapon, but something has my divine magic blocked. That Inn you’re staying at, you hast to leave it quick.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The way she looked at Oikawa, her grey eyes filled with worry and desperation, she opened her mouth again, quickly speaking, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Inn is surrounded in an aura of evil. A red wall is around it, keeping us deities from entering. There is one more disciple in the inn, they’re under Heimdall. She too has been given the message of leaving.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With so much having happened in the span of 24 hours, Oikawa was sure he was about to spiral into insanity, but he didn’t voice those thoughts. Only nodding his head like an obedient child, “I will tell my friends, get them out quicker than ever.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relief washed over her features, smoothing out the forehead wrinkles and a smile grazed her lips again, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That is good, very good of you. Thank you for listening, I would not like for you to be under any forms of harm.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>With a hand, she placed it on Oikawa’s chin. It was warm, soft, and it relaxed Oikawa, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You- there is a lot on your mind. You are feeling bad. Tell me Tooru.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She sat down, guiding him to do the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The floor beneath them rippled like water, but it gave no feeling of wetness. Oikawa was dry in this room, it was empty and only two of them were there. No walls, simply an open room of nothingness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard some things that have me thinking, thinking there is someone among me that is not telling the truth.” He looked at her through his eyelashes, seeing her reaction, but there was none.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Have they ever given you the feeling of killing intent?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asked Freyja, her voice was like velvet as she spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No- it’s just,” Oikawa stopped, he didn’t know what to explain to her, “The marking on his finger. The two I heard were talking about creatures associated with the flower.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freyja hummed thoughtfully, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Upon you, I have placed a barrier, Tooru. It is a special barrier that can not be seen from the naked eye,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She explained and then waved her hand over him. A golden shape was around Oikawa. Going around his whole body in an oval shape, not directly touching him either, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This is a sense barrier. When a strong feeling of danger enters the ring, your sword alerts you. It gives you the need to grab it, hold onto it and protect yourself. That is with killing intent. No one of the evil kind can mask a killing intent. Your friend most likely is what he says, you must trust him. But, do what you think is right. Maybe my ring has taken wrong, maybe you should pay attention to that friend of yours."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa was in awe at how much she could do for him. Do what made him feel protected and safe, was she going to become the mother figure he had dreamt of? The one he wanted and needed in his life perhaps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And let that young boy, Tobio, not keep you anchored to the past.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa froze, snapping his head to look at her, “You know their names?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The goddess nodded her head, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I must keep track of who you share relations with. Who sparks emotions in you. Tobio is someone from your life before, you envy him don’t you? Envy is okay to feel, but don’t let it cloud your mind and take over. Tooru, you must try speaking with him and not go back to the times you envy and despise him. It does you no good, moving on and starting a new book. You are writing new chapters of your life, try to forget what the oast brought you and think of what the future holds.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If only it was that easy,” Spoke Oikawa, looking down at the ripples around his legs. Poking a finger at the floor, watching it move around his limb, “I can’t help still being angry and envious when seeing him again. I always wanted what-” He was stopped as Freyja grabbed his face with both of her hands, “... The perfect life…” Oikawa gulped, sending the tight lump back down into his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her gaze was gentle, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I understand. It is frustrating watching people get what you want, handed to them, maybe you should collect your thoughts about it. Talk it out with Tobio.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I will try, when I will, I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That is better than not trying, you have made your mind up to try and that is good. Also, yes, you can change your weapon.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You heard that!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can hear, but I could not reply,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Freyja laughed lightly, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>By imagining the weapon in your hand, it will appear. Now, I’ll have to send you back. The gods and goddesses of Åsgard need me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Oikawa could bid her goodbye or ask her any further questions, he saw her hand raise to his forehead. And almost as if flicking a bug, Oikawa flew back and hit something. He sat up with a startle and immediately took notice of the cold water around his body. A shudder wracked through his body and he slipped a couple of times trying to stand back up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Oikawa had left the Inn, the sun had been high in the sky, but now it was almost gone. Time seemed to work differently in space with Freyja than it worked in this world. Oikawa quickly waded through the water, shoes filled with water and it was cold now that the sun was gone. On the gravel path again, he strode with long steps, his arms wrapped around himself as he wore very light clothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa prayed he wouldn’t run into the two that had talked above him earlier on the bridge. He also had to figure out a way to tell the rest they needed to move and that quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the city it was busy and full of life, it was closing to the end of Winter Ceremony. Akaashi couldn’t say he had seen much of winter the two months he had been here, it had been cold or maybe he was just in a snow-free climate? Anyways, the citizens were starting to hang up strings of glowing flowers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi knew he couldn’t waste much time admiring the colours, he loved flowers and he had never seen ones that glowed. It was magical and even if he was trapped in a death game, he could not admire a beautiful flower. Behind him, Bokuto followed, after they had passed the bridge Bokuto had commented that there was a foreign smell, a scent of another human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, Akaashi said not to worry, someone probably had passed by earlier that day. But, he was kinda worrying himself, which is why he wanted to get that quest flyer quicker than anything. Akaashi was not as stealthy nor as sneaky as Noya, he was quite nervous trying to sneak into the guild, so he had stalled multiple times. Forcing Bokuto to join him on an endless walk through the city to buy random nick nacks and food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now he really had to get this job done and return to the church. The sun was still high, he had a few hours until dinner would be ready. Turning around, he waited for Bokuto to reach him before speaking, “We should go to the guild now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been waiting for you to say that!” Bokuto radiated excitement, maybe Akaashi could get him to get a flyer alone or would that be mean of him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking again, Akaashi looked around for the massive guild building. According to Noya, it looked like a castle, the roof and domes were painted red and the walls were a light coloured stone. Shouldn’t be hard to find in the mass of grey houses with black roofs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that it?” Bokuto asked as he pointed at </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi couldn’t see, he squinted and still nothing, he looked at Bokuto, “See what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It clicked for Boktuo and he laughed, probably at himself as he pointed to his eyes, “I forgot, my sight is much better than a human. Ya know, Dragon master class gives some advantages.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a slow nod, somewhat spaced out as he listened, as Akaashi was busy starting into the hues of gold in Bokuto’s eyes. The black slits for pupils and how his eyes seemed to look like smelted gold, moving in his eyes like ripples of honey. Glimmering and lighting up in the light of the sun. It was captivating, to say the least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi shook his head, sending himself back to reality, “Should we get going then, you can lead- HUH?!” A confused exclamation left Akaashi’s mouth as his feet suddenly were lifted off the ground, his head pressed against a firm chest and he peered up at Bokuto’s throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto looked down at the boy in his arms with a blinding smile, his fangs were pointy and big and Akaashi resisted the urge to touch them. He saw Bokuto’s mouth move, but he couldn’t hear a single thing. Just then, he leapt and frantically, Akaashi grabbed around Bokuto’s shoulder as they soared over the ground, landing on top of a roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good?” Bokuto asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In truth, Akaashi was not good, his heart almost jumped out of his chest and it was hammering quite hard inside of him. But, he nodded his head and again Bokuto jumped, running across the tiles of clay, going over the gaps between the houses. Akaashi could hear awed gasps and a few children yelling to look up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It must have been a magical sight. The way Bokuto dressed was by wearing black pants, tight around his ankles and a long silver belt around his waist. His sleeveless shirt of white, with yellow edges, the golden scales on his forearms that glittered in the sunlight.  And how his hair of white and grey was styled into spikes. Flying over the roofs with a toothy grin gave the citizens quite the show.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi was holding on for dear life, eyes tightly screwed shut, praying this was not how he would die. Die of a heart attack in the arms of a hot guy, both appearance-wise and literally, Bokuto was naturally quite warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the adventure stopped, Akaashi felt the wind no longer mess up his hair and his hood long fallen off his head. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times to get read of the blurriness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here we are!” Bokuto said, quickly putting Akaashi back on his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The necromancer stumbled a little, feeling a bit dizzy, “Goddamn,” He whispered to himself, putting a hand to his chest as his heart beat like crazy. He took a deep breath, looked up at the building and felt a nervous pool in his stomach, “Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pleasesaynopleasesaynopleasesayno</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ready as I ever can be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, let’s go,” Akaashi said and already started walking towards the entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors were wide open and he pulled the black hood over his head, while behind Bokuto pulled out a thin jacket from his big ass pockets. Quickly putting them on along with a pair of gloves, he even had a hat with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where did he get that hat?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi shook his head, not caring long enough to find out about the hat. This mission needed to go fast, he would just go inside and snatch one of the flyers. And from the looks of it, villagers were going in and out from the guild, they could easily pass as visitors, right? For sure, no one would guess they were here to steal a quest, they didn’t look suspicious at all. Akaashi with his black cape and Bokuto with his black gear… Akaashi prayed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They passed the guards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the guild, it was full of all kinds of people, the wooden board was thankfully relatively close to the entrance. Blue eyes met yellow ones, they shared a moment of silent thoughts before Akaashi made his way up to the board. Guild members and visitors were all talking, laughing, and making toasts, Akaashi could simply slip a quest or two into his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one would notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except for that guy that is approaching Akaashi! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi panicked, ready to run back to Bokuto and yell at him that they needed to abort, but the guy simply passed Akaashi. Not sparing him a single thought or gaze. The necromancer let out a breath of relief and stood beside the board.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reading all of the quests and their reward, there were no interesting ones. The rewards were high though, lots of gold in an offer of doing simple tasks such as cleaning a whole hotel. Akaashi grabbed one and one where they had to pick berries and fruit. Two easy ones. He stuffed them inside his cape, then froze as he swore he could feel the gaze of someone on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully he lifted his head, looked around and made eye contact with a girl. When she noticed him looking, she flinched and quickly looked away, while Akaashi was too busy freaking out and speed walking over to Bokuto - who was conversing with that guy that had passed Akaashi - and grabbed his bicep, dragging him out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow! Akaashi what’s wrong?” Bokuto asked as he was dragged out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think someone saw me so we’re leaving right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto nodded quickly and wordlessly picked up Akaashi again. This time not in a bridal style, now Akaashi was a sack of potatoes there he was slung over Bokuto’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In slight shock, Akaashi’s mouth hung agape and he didn’t even register Bokuto running through the streets. Though it was quite uncomfortable being carried like this, 11/10, Akaashi would not recommend it. His stomach was being pressed against Bokuto’s very hard shoulders. Not a good feeling. Looking up, Akaashi noticed the sun was changing the colours of the blue sky as it was starting to set, it was now getting orange and red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minutes of running passed and Akaashi had lost feeling his arms that he was trying very hard to keep against his chest, instead of hanging on the ground and risking getting kicked by Bokuto’s feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then they came to a stop, Akaashi was set down in a single, smooth swoop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you walk now?” Bokuto asked</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Akaashi always could have walked himself. It was not like he was hurt or anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thank you for the run,” Said Akaashi, turning to the entrance- or well exit from where they stood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hurry back, you got your bag with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The bag is secured on the inside of my cape.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto gave a thumbs up and began his walk towards the exit, though he didn’t make it very far as a soaking wet figure collided with him. Akaashi stifled a laugh as the two of them toppled over, landing on the ground with a loud thud and a wet splat. The necromancer made his way to the fallen bodies, staring down at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t seem very hurt, only a little groaning. The wet figure coughed, pushing himself up to a seated position, “Holy fuck- are you made of metal?” The boy spoke, water dripped off his brown strands of hair. Kinda reminded Akaashi of a wet cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto too, sat up and looked at the boy, “Why are you freezing cold and wet? Who takes a swim at this time of year?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy blinked, shaking his head a couple of times to get water out of his hair, “Me bitch.” He then pushed himself up, looked at Bokuto with a slightly embarrassed look, “Also sorry for running into you like that.” Then he walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was strange…” Akaashi mumbled to himself, watching the boy disappear into an Inn further down the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he broke my back,” Bokuto whined, standing up as if he had lived years of his life with back issues, “Carry me Akaashi.” He made the puppy-dog eyes towards the younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi simply stared, blinked, and turned to start walking back to the church, “Carry yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akaashi!~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking back to the church was uneventful, apart from Bokuto complaining about his broken back. It wasn’t even broken and he couldn’t have fallen that hard, but Akaashi did promise to give him a pain lingering balm and a warm cloth for his back. Akaashi was nice like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally you’re back,” Noya greeted them, eyeing Akaashi’s cape sniffing the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The necromancer looked down, thinking that Noya was kinda a dog with how he was already sniffing out the food in his bag- that was hidden by a thick cape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Food!?” Tanaka’s voice from somewhere inside the church echoed, and mere seconds later he appeared from the basement door, big goggles on his head, “What did you bring back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just bread and some fruit,” Akaashi said as he took the bag out from his cape, “Where’s Kiyoko?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s fishing,” Answered Tanaka as he closed the basement trapdoor, “I tried to help her, but she refused to take me with her. I love it when she rejects me-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi simply drowned his voice out as he made his way into the kitchen area. He took notice of the cupboard door that was close to falling off, what a tragedy it would be if it fell. Craftsmanship was not something for him, so Akaashi would not fix it. Carefully he opened it, a few bread crumbs left from the last batch of bread, and he quickly emitted his bag inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was more bread than last time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noya?” Akaashi called out, and he heard a distant </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Has he woken up yet?” He turned around just as Noya appeared in the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The little one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi wanted to comment on the fact Noya was smaller than </span>
  <em>
    <span>the little one, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“ Yeah him. Has he woken up again or been out all day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Out all day I would say.” Noya shrugged, “But, truthfully I haven’t been checking in on him while you were gone. Been very busy counting our savings,” Noya proudly stated, “We shall make a guild!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi only hummed, grabbing some water from the big wooden bucket they kept in the kitchen as well did he grab a small bun, “Could you heat some water for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Doctor Keiji!” Noya saluted and ran to do so, leaving Akaashi to ponder why he was given that nickname.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, he didn’t mull over it too long and quickly made his way up to the sleeping chambers, hoping the orange-haired boy had finally woken up. The old wooden stairs loudly creaked and for one second Akaashi feared the plank would snap. But it thankfully didn’t. The room was chilly, the window was open to let in the fresh air in, the white curtains fluttered in the wind, and the boy curled up in the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Akaashi left, he had been on his back. The boy had been sleeping on his back for the past day, but now seeing him curled up, back facing the door, Akaashi felt a twinge of hope that he had woken up. The window was the best spot to watch the sunset change the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi walked into the room with the water and bun in his hands, making his way over to the bed to speak, or hopefully talk to him. As he stood by the foot of the bed, a hoarse voice spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sky is pretty,” Came from the bed, and brown eyes were now peering at Akaashi, “The game editors are good at painting the sky different colours. Reminds me of fire, but more calming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small smile, was on Akaashi’s lift as he listened to him ramble, “Glad you like the view, would you like a bun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the mention of food, the boy’s eyes seemed to light up and there was a smile on his face as he pushed himself up, “For me?” He asked and Akaashi nodded, handing it to me. The boy looked at it with awe, “They’re from Fillan!? They have the best buns!” He bit into it and seemed to melt like butter, a satisfied smile on his lips and eyes were closed as he munched on the treat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi grabbed the stool he had been using while tending to the guy, “How do you feel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like iveen fleeping forl dayfs,” He said through the mouthful of bun, he swallowed and Akaashi handed him the cup of water he quickly gulped down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’ve been asleep for maybe around two days almo-'' Water spat at Akaashi’s face and he slowly blinked as the cold droplets ran down his face. He blinked, moving his gaze to the boy, who looked mortified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry!” He quickly apologized, bowing his head down, “But- I was- taken aback- uhm-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Akaashi said as he wiped his face with the cape, “Anyways, do you remember anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Right, before I tell you this crazy story- have you seen my friend- or my almost friend, he doesn’t like it when I say we’re friends. He’s kinda stingy,” The boy laughed, “His name is Kageyama Tobio, have you seen him? We were travelling together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi raised his brow, Tanaka never said he saw another person, “No. We only found you in the river, we saw no one else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His smile slipped off his face, and he looked greatly worried, “You didn’t see him? Could that mean… oh no!” His eyes were wide as he tried to scramble out of bed, but Akaashi was quickly and had already stopped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t act rationally,” Akaashi said, looking into his eyes, “Tell me what you think could have happened to him-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were running from bandits! They had weapons and there were so many of them, I told Kags to hide, and well he did- but that was after I pushed him into a hole and then the bandits kinda pushed me off the cliff- then nothing- but! What if they got him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think negatively, maybe he actually made it out,” Akaashi tried to plant that thought into the guy's mind, he kinda feared that the smaller would run out and go looking for his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy nodded, repeating to himself, “Yes..yes he’s strong, very strong- he probably did get away- oh my god” His eyes were wide with panic, “That chase was not fun let me tell you that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can only imagine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name? Have you been the one taking care of me? Also, is this your house, it’s very pretty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sure had a lot of energy, this boy, Akaashi cleared his throat, “Yes, I’m the one who has been checking up on you. I’m Akaashi Keiji, and a girl named Kiyoko Shimizu has also been taking care of you. This is kinda our house, we found an empty church, made it ours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow.. that’s cool,” The boy said, somewhat in awe as he stared out again, “I'm Hinata Shouyou, I’m in the thief class.” The smile on his face, kinda had Akaashi want to check his pockets, just in case his sack of money had been stolen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akaashi!” Bokuto burst into the room, saw the boy awake and immediately ran over, “I have two things to say. One, Kiyoko brought back such a big fish, we’re going to be fed for days, the second thing, glad to see the kid is awake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Hinata breathed out, “You have scales on your arms, a dragon master?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Bokuto laughed, proudly showing his arms to Hinata who touched them with fascination written on his face,” I’m Bokuto Koutarou!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! I’ve heard of you.” Hinata bounced in his spot, “You’re number four on Japan’s best aces!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto’s jaw dropped open, “Holy shit, you remember that?! I had almost forgotten.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata was sparkling in joy, “Please teach me your tricks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi wasn’t quite sure what they were talking about, but they seemed happy and Hinata had stopped worrying which was good. He rose, deciding he should help Kiyoko with food preparations, leaving the two in the room to talk about something.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hohoho what could this tattoo really mean, has Yaku joined the dark side- or should I say red side- or is it simply a coincidence. <br/>Also Marina's new song is sooo good, it's addicting to listen to</p><p>That's it for this chapter! see you next week again</p><p>Want to chat? Message me on Twt<br/>Main: https://twitter.com/DreamyPjs<br/>Side: https://twitter.com/Kaffeyama</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>